


So I Lost My (Head)

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 15k of pure lemon i'm so sorry, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Enemies to Lovers, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Romance and Humor, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Virgin Chanyeol, badboy and nerd, but both are secretly nerd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo namoram há pouco mais de seis meses, depois de um longo ano de amizade permeada por provocações. Mesmo sendo Kyungsoo um badboy esportista cheio de atitude, ele vem esperando pacientemente o momento em que Chanyeol vai se sentir confortável para terem sua primeira vez. Agora que as provocações (não mais tão irritantes) do Do começam a mexer com suas vontades, tudo o que Chanyeol quer é passar por cima de sua insegurança infinita e deitar-se com ele. O problema é que seus medos são como um bumerangue – toda vez que os joga para longe, eles voltam zunindo e o acertam na testa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Parte Um

**Author's Note:**

> Plot 98 -[ Clique para ver ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1iRH91cqo1QJov1QKVM8ynp-pUpKRNrf2woqbMNc9vA8/edit#gid=0&range=D100)  
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.  
> Então, botei meu sangue meu suor minhas lágrimas nessa fanfic, achei que não conseguiria passar por esse parto, mas estou feliz que chegamos todos à esse ponto! Muito obrigada à lindeza da minha beta! Suas palavras me deram uma segurança enorme e estou postando essa história com uma sensação boa graças à você, muito obrigada por dedicar seu tempo à ela! Obrigada ao fest também por trazer a oportunidade de explorarmos mais o AO3, e por todo o esforço e boa vontade que colocam para dar tudo certo.  
> Doador do plot, espero que esteja à altura das suas expectativas ♥ Pode ter certeza de que desde que peguei a primeira linda desse plot, fiz meu melhor para entregar uma história que alegre seu dia. Não sei se se aproximou do que você esperava, mas sei que coloquei aqui um pouquinho de mim e que vou sentir uma falta enorme de escrever So I Lost My (Head). Obrigada por doar esse plot e me salvar do ócio!  
> Aviso que vai ter cinco toneladas de lemon nessa fanfic, me perdoem, eu empolguei. Outros avisos adicionais no final! À leitura!

—  _ Chanyeol, acorda! _

—  _ Hm… o que você quer?  _ — entrecortada por um ressonar insistente, a voz do garoto era um balbucio preguiçoso e ininteligível. Provavelmente era culpa das bochechas amassadas contra o braço magricela. Sem conseguir despertar e babando em si mesmo às poças, Chanyeol ouvia a risada grave chiar ao celular.

—  _ Acorda, cacete! Anda, levanta o bundão aí e vem ver. _

— Tô acordado... — jurava, ainda que estivesse roncando levemente logo depois. Kyungsoo ouviu um ressonar, e outro, e outro…

Até que um “PAN PAN!” alto ecoou na rua lá fora, agitando tanto seu coração que Chanyeol sentou num solavanco. Sentiu que a alma tinha abandonado o corpo e voltado naqueles segundos confusos em que olhou ao redor, se situando com lerdeza.

—  _ Anda, Chanyeol! _ — apressou o Do pelo celular, com mais algumas palmadas na buzina. Chanyeol chutou as cobertas para longe das pernas longas e foi tropeçando até a janela. Lá debaixo, da rua bem pavimentada e úmida pela chuva recente, Kyungsoo viu perfeitamente o momento em que seu garoto puxou as cortinas do quarto, olhando para fora em completo espanto. 

Desligando a chamada, acenou para Chanyeol de trás do volante com um sorrisinho galanteador. Até porque, se só por ser gato e inteligente já arrasava com o coração daquele bobão de dois metros, imagina gato, inteligente e dono de um carro?

Chanyeol fechou de novo as cortinas num movimento automático depois de ser tomado pela surpresa. Meio desnorteado, buscou ao redor do quarto pelos óculos de grau (ele não enxergava bem de perto), calçou as meias e enfiou no bolso da calça de moletom o celular, tropeçando de novo escadas abaixo.

A sala estava iluminada por nada além da televisão. Sr. Park, sentado ali de pernas cruzadas, não deu mais que uma olhadela desinteressada em sua direção, sabendo que Chanyeol provavelmente estava indo encontrar o namoradinho. 

Afinal, os dois muito comumente jantavam fora, ou então se juntavam numa das casas para varar a madrugada assistindo filmes, embolados nas cobertas e munidos com pipoca, refrigerante e beijinhos, então não era muito de se preocupar. O Parkzinho mais novo era bem instruído dos perigos da falta de uma camisinha.

Não que Chanyeol tivesse precisado disso até hoje. Naqueles seis meses de namoro, ainda que Kyungsoo fosse um poço sem fundo de safadeza — e, se fosse para admitir, quase gostoso demais para resistir às investidas — não tinham ido tão longe. Não naquele sentido, ao menos. Chanyeol já perdera a conta de quantos passos deu desde que se declararam, suas paredes tinham sido marretadas abaixo por Kyungsoo como num episódio de Irmãos à Obra.

Agora ele o Do o olhava como se pensasse “tá vendo que ótima iluminação e fluxo, o conceito aberto é ótimo”, mas seu quarto se mantinha firmemente trancado. Metaforicamente falando.

Um dos motivos para isso era o fato de Chanyeol ser meio apavorado, sempre afastando suas mãos timidamente quando chegavam perto demais de suas coxas... Ou de sua bunda, ou até da cintura. Tinha uma coisa que o excitava horrores nas mãos de Kyungsoo apertando por ali, chegava a se arrepiar só com o pensamento. 

Enfim, mantinha a relação o quão casta possível, tentando respirar fundo até que chegasse finalmente o momento em que estivesse confortável de verdade, e Kyungsoo respeitava isso, deixando-o decidir quando. Ir se conhecendo aos pouquinhos e testando os limites não era nada ruim, para ser sincero. Não tinham pressa.

O garoto enfiou os pés nos tênis all stars novinhos e, amarrando-os de qualquer jeito, saiu para a rua fria e já escura. Os postes iluminavam Do Kyungsoo e o carro que ele exibia com um olhar orgulhoso e confiante.

O Park estava de queixo caído e olhos comicamente arregalados. Kyungsoo, que achava o formato de seus traços finos mais fofos do que devia ser permitido em um ser humano, morreu de amores quando Chanyeol veio andando com aquela postura engraçada de sempre, que o fazia parecer que tinha molhado os pés numa poça.

Sondava cada detalhe do carro branco. Era um fusca muito bem cuidado, parecia ter a pintura novinha. Os faróis redondos eram limpos, todos os detalhes eram em prata e havia um adesivo com o número três no vidro frontal, não que Chanyeol tivesse ideia do que aquilo devia significar (e tampouco Kyungsoo também, porque tinha ganhado já com aquilo ali e deixou por achar charmoso).

Chanyeol parou à janela, ruborizando quando Kyungsoo o puxou pela blusa para mais perto, esticando o pescoço para fora para pedir um beijo. Deixou um selo tímido nos lábios cheios, mas o rubor continuou crescendo mais e mais enquanto via Kyungsoo admirá-lo sem pressa.

— Trenzinho lindo — ele elogiou de repente, dando uma buzinada só para deixar o Park desconcertado. O garoto mexia as mãos inutilmente para ele parar, rindo aos sussurros, infinitamente sem jeito. 

— Vai acordar os vizinhos!

— Que nada. Quer ouvir o ronco? — Exibiu-se Kyungsoo, fazendo pouco caso de suas preocupações bobas, e em resposta, Chanyeol assentiu. 

Mirava-o empolgado, e Kyungsoo olhava de volta, desse jeito doce. Não que fosse muito perceptível, mas Chanyeol começava a captar esses momentos mais singelos em que ele se esquecia da pose de dono do mundo e se entregava ao fato de que gostava de si. Ficavam cada vez mais frequentes, ou estava parando para perceber só agora?

— Entra aí, vamos dar uma volta. 

Chanyeol pediu um minuto com o dedo, olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto voltava em casa só para pegar o restante de suas coisas e aproveitar para avisar ao pai que estava saindo e que Kyungsoo tinha conseguido um carro. 

— Cuidado, eihn! Se ele for um péssimo motorista, me liga que eu busco vocês... — Sr. Park pediu, despreocupadamente. 

Chanyeol gritou que estava tudo bem e trancou a porta da frente, passando o casaco de moletom por cima dos ombros e abraçando-se enquanto dava passadas empolgadas na direção do fusquinha do outro lado da rua. 

Entre sorrisos difíceis de conter, puxou a porta do lado do passageiro e entrou no carro novinho, escorregando para o banco de couro com olhos brilhantes para cada detalhe gostoso de olhar. O painel vermelho, os botões antigos, a marcha redondinha... Ele ainda cheirava como novo e Kyungsoo estava todo sorrisos, agarrando o volante.

— Gostou? — Se olharam um instante, compartilhando da empolgação antes de se esticaram para um selo longo, que foi se tornando em um sugar de lábios leve e umas mordiscadinhas gostosas. 

Quando se soltaram, Chanyeol assentiu com veemência, sem encontrar palavras mesmo enquanto passava de leve as mãos na textura do porta-luvas, admirado. Kyungsoo puxou seu cinto, atando-o com o rosto bem próximo. 

É claro que não perdeu a chance de beijar as bochechas macias. 

Chanyeol arrepiou-se inteiro, como sempre fazia quando as mãos de Kyungsoo pareciam tão próximas de sua cintura e a respiração quente, de seu rosto. Pensou que disfarçou bem, mas Kyungsoo sabia como provocar aquelas reações e o fazia pelo prazer de ver Chanyeol corar de levinho.

O Park estava empolgado para ouvir o tal do ronco quando ele desse a partida. Iria para onde ele quisesse, mas acabou que Kyungsoo não tinha realmente um lugar em mente, só queria dirigir por aí com ele, quem sabe arranjar um lugar para namorarem em paz, e contá-lo sobre tudo o que ajudou a mãe a fazer enquanto estavam reformando o carro.

As novas peças, os detalhes do motor, a pintura... Deu todos os detalhes do mundo sobre um tal de ECU (vai saber o que é isso), mas falava com tanto gosto que Chanyeol não podia parar de sorrir, recostado na porta para olhá-lo longamente, como se as paisagens noturnas da cidade não fossem tão bonitas quanto o namorado. (Não eram.)

Por fim, quando os detalhes se esgotaram e as explicações técnicas começaram, passaram num drive-thru para pegar um lanche cheio de bobagens, de batatas a milkshakes, e Chanyeol segurou o saco de papel ainda quentinho sobre seu colo, salivando para o cheiro dos hambúrgueres. 

Não ligava de ouvir das coisas que ele tinha interesse, mesmo que ficasse um pouco perdido às vezes. Kyungsoo também quebrava a cabeça para lembrar dos componentes dos computadores que Chanyeol montava e cada um era meio nerd a sua maneira, então até que compartilhavam do gosto por conhecer coisas novas. 

O fusquinha branco foi se enredando pelas ruas cada vez mais vazias da cidade e, quando observou de novo o rosto suavemente sorridente, Kyungsoo mordia os lábios, de forma que o Park soube que ele estava planejando alguma coisa. 

— Se importa se formos para um lugar mais quieto? — Ele perguntou, as mãos agarrando o volante enquanto paravam sob um semáforo. Chanyeol avaliou os arredores. Estavam num cruzamento macabro. Contornando a linha do trem, entrava-se para os bairros das margens da cidade. Se atravessassem a ferrovia, subiriam para um dos montes.

— Nós já viemos aqui! — Chanyeol notou com surpresa, lembrando-se de ver aquela estrada pelas janelas do ônibus de excursão da escola. Kyungsoo assentiu, com tranquilidade.

— Viemos fazer trilha com o professor de Educação Física, ano passado. Lembra?

Chanyeol sentiu o coração quente e batendo de forma idiota. É claro que lembrava... Naquela excursão, Kyungsoo encheu seu saco como nunca antes. Os detalhes ainda intactos da memória pipocavam em sua mente, então pegou-se sorrindo.

A primeira coisa que lembrou daquele dia foi do corpo pequeno e levemente musculoso do Do marcado pelas roupas de corrida. A blusa branca o fazia parecer duas vezes mais suado (e isso era meio nojento, considerando que eram ainda dois adolescentes fedorentos.) 

Kyungsoo andava alguns passos à sua frente. Chanyeol tentava se controlar, porém olhava o tempo todo para sua silhueta. Sempre gostou um tanto dos cabelos curtinhos, quase sempre empapados de gel, que desciam de maneira suave e bem aparada até o pescoço muito branco. No entanto, odiava sentir-se atraído por ele. 

Rangia os dentes, apertava os punhos, marchava raivosamente, mas nada mudava o fato de que perdia o passo da respiração toda vez que ele olhava discretamente para si, de início como se não quisesse que notasse, mas foi pego algumas vezes pelo Park. Os olhares foram se chocando com surpresa e afobamento, até que Kyungsoo passou a olhar e a olhar de novo para trás com sorrisinhos incontidos, provocantes. É claro que deixavam Chanyeol muito confuso.

Nem imaginava que a picuinha que tinham um com o outro no início era na verdade um carinho secreto, transfigurado pela idiotice comum da juventude. Mas era gostoso lembrar da época em que o afastava, surtando com a ideia de estar sempre tão vulnerável à ele, a memória ainda mexia muito com seu interior. A forma como Kyungsoo o segurou pelos braços no dia daquela excursão, impedindo que fugisse de novo e implorando que o ouvisse com seriedade pelo menos uma vez...

— _ Eu gosto de você. Para de me empurrar...  _ — ele pediu, em um tom que queria ser brincalhão, mas... 

Naquela hora, Chanyeol pensou que Kyungsoo era só um conquistador muito cara de pau, que já tinha pegado tanta gente aleatória que não sobraram muitas opções mais. Até porquê, que diabos alguém como ele quereria consigo? 

Fora o fato de que Kyungsoo sempre teve quem quis, não faziam o tipo um do outro... Eram completos opostos, ele pensou.

Agora lembrando o episódio, notava que tudo nele entregava seu nervosismo. Kyungsoo já tinha certeza do que estava sentindo. O leve tremor na voz, os olhos fixos em seu rosto e o pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto tentava de uma vez por todas acabar com aquele mal entendido.

_ — Deixa eu me aproximar de você? Só tenta. Se não gostar eu juro que paro. _

Ele ainda não estava falando sobre namorar. Não, aquele seria um passo muito grande e sem qualquer futuro. Mas Chanyeol assentiu para livrar-se daquela sensação estranha de ser encarado logo por aquele com quem tinha a mais confusa das relações, e a partir de então as provocações mudaram o tom drasticamente. 

Agora tinham amadurecido um tanto e as memórias pareciam infantis, mas Chanyeol guardava afeto por elas. Foi ali que decidiram se conhecer de verdade e abriram a porta para o namoro acontecer, então, mesmo trêmulo de medo, assentiu para Kyungsoo. Quis confiar para ver onde daria.

Agora subiam pela mesma estrada que enredava monte acima, dirigindo o fusca para uma entrada que Chanyeol conhecia bem. Era como uma portaria de cimento, onde ficavam os banheiros e bebedouros, lugar onde Kyungsoo o enfrentou daquela vez. Quase pôde ver as duas silhuetas tensas, as mãos dele segurando-o levemente pelos cotovelos. Mas mais à frente, no fim da estrada arborizada, ficava uma parte plana e de grama baixa, cercada, que servia como mirante.

Já fazia um tempo que as pessoas deixaram de visitar os montes àquela hora, temendo os perigosos lugares desertos. No entanto, Kyungsoo lutava boxe desde a tenra adolescência e Chanyeol já o vira dando uns socos em uns marmanjos que vinham encher o saco sobre o fato de que eram um casal (ao menos era um motivo novo). Então não sentia que tinham muito a temer.

Estava era louco para botar a boca na comida e esquecer de todo o resto. Perguntava-se o que faltava e qual exatamente era o plano bobinho e apaixonado de Kyungsoo. Era um pouco vergonhoso admitir para si mesmo, mas  _ via nele  _ o quanto gostava de si e queria sempre reconquistá-lo. Kyungsoo era quase como um pavão, tentando de tudo para parecer másculo, bonito, cheiroso e bom partido.

É claro, Chanyeol apenas ria e o assegurava que amava todas as suas tentativas. Era bom receber tanto de sua atenção e saber que ele tinha orgulho de namorar consigo. Nunca teve que esconder sua relação e Kyungsoo deixou claro que não se importava em dizer para todo mundo e enfrentar as consequências desde a primeira vez que entraram de mãos juntas na escola.

Agora ficava pensando, provavelmente sairiam de lá de mãos juntas também. O ano já estava acabando, agora que as aulas voltaram. Chanyeol já completaria seus 19 no fim do semestre, e Kyungsoo no começo do semestre seguinte. Já era hora de pensarem se havia chances de estudarem o ensino superior juntos, não que Kyungsoo demonstrasse muito interesse na vida acadêmica.

Na verdade, só Chanyeol era nerdzinho o suficiente para, com um Cheddar Mcmelt em mãos, a vista da cidade nos olhos e um gato como Kyungsoo no banco ao lado, estar pensando logo em estudos. 

— O que você acha de tentarmos para a mesma universidade? — Ele perguntou, carregado de ingenuidade. Kyungsoo o olhava sem julgar muito, mas ria internamente da questão. Qual é, custava a passar de ano, imagina no vestibular.

— Você não quer dar uns beijos em vez de pensar nisso, não? — Ele brincou, deixando a chave na ignição para deixar a mão cair sobre sua coxa. 

— Tô falando sério… — riu o Park, juntando as mãos entre os joelhos como fazia sempre que estava sem jeito. — Não quero ficar longe de você… — confessou — Nossa, soei grudento, né?

— Quanto mais pertinho de mim, mais feliz eu fico, Park. — Kyungsoo desfez da piada autodepreciativa, pegando sua mão com sua palma quente e reconfortante. — Vamos descer. Tenho uma coisa para você no porta malas. 

— No porta malas??

Chanyeol franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender, mas seguiu Kyungsoo quando ele abriu sua porta por fora, transbordando cavalheirismo. Pousava os pés cuidadosamente na grama orvalhada que brilhava sob a luz da lua. Carregava consigo o saco de viagem dos lanches enquanto davam a volta no fusquinha, curioso.

Kyungsoo levantou a porta traseira, revelando um porta malas bem espaçoso, mas... para a surpresa de um Park, que imaginara até um cadáver ali atrás, estava vazio. Fora duas almofadas com estampas esportivas, estas que já tinha visto jogadas na cama do namorado, não havia mais nada.

De início, olhou confuso, esperando notar algo de diferente, mas Kyungsoo parecia apenas estar fazendo suspense, até que apoiou um dos joelhos no porta-malas baixo e fundo e destravou duas alavancas nos cantinhos, puxando com força.

Chanyeol abriu a boca em surpresa e admiração, rindo do quanto aquilo era genial. O banco traseiro esticou-se até virar, praticamente, um colchão. Não era o auge do espaçoso, mas suficientemente confortável para se deitarem, e foi o que fizeram. Kyungsoo pulou primeiro, animado, afofando as almofadas, e bateu ao seu lado no colchão de couro com um sorriso, assim Chanyeol dhutou os sapatos para fora dos pés e engatinhou até o abraço gostoso do namorado.

— Você é genial! — elogiou, segurando a bochecha do Do em um acesso de fascinação. Olhou nos olhos escuros que o miravam, adorando sua reação. Agora bem próximos, pareceu necessário levantar seu rosto pelo queixo, buscando a boca para beijar.

Planejava um selinho, mas acabou que o encaixe foi automático, e se viu sugando os lábios fartos do Do entre estalinhos gostosos. As mãos dele estavam em seu corpo, apoiando sua cintura sobre o próprio tronco e bagunçando os cabelos em sua nuca. 

Sempre ficava sem jeito quando as coisas iam bem demais. A forma como Kyungsoo o beijava as vezes o tirava de órbita, deixando-o com as vontades à flor da pele. De olhos fechados, sentiu-se meio eletrizado só de imaginar aquelas mãos descendo um pouquinho mais, entrando em sua blusa como às vezes ele ousava fazer. E precisou partir o beijo com alguns selinhos quando a mente começou a querer imaginar ele enfiando a mão em suas calças.

“ _ Pera aí, Chanyeol. Não é porque estão sozinhos que isso vai acontecer…”  _ Ele se acalmou, erguendo-se nos braços para se arrumar ao lado de Kyungsoo, que sorriu e buscou outra vez sua avaliação.

— E aí? O que achou? Confortável, né? — Ele pescou o elogio, sentindo o ego inflado pelo sorriso abobado de Chanyeol, cujos olhos finalmente bateram no teto solar. Curioso, ele esticou-se até empurrar o puxador, soltando um arquejo para a vista maravilhosa do céu estrelado através do vidro.

— Eu poderia dormir aqui sem problemas… — sussurrou, deixando o corpo cair de volta, ainda que os olhos estivessem fixo nas estrelas. — Você fez um trabalho fantástico. Nunca imaginei um fusca tão legal!

— Mal sabe você o que nós vamos fazer nesse fusca legal... — provocou ele, enfiando os dedos no bolso, de modo que Chanyeol parou no tempo de olhos arregalados, quase cuspindo o coração de dentro da caixa torácica. No entanto, tudo o que ele sacou de lá foi seu celular de muitas polegadas. — Baixei um filminho. Abre o lanche aí. É sci-fi, bagaceiro do jeitinho que você gosta.

Chanyeol soltou o ar, dando um suspirinho sorridente com o alívio que estava sentindo enquanto se erguia para alcançar a sacola. Kyungsoo pareceu notar, pelo bico que fazia.

— Ih, qual é? Tá tão feliz assim que não te chamei para outra coisa? — Questionou, falsamente indignado. Havia um tom brincalhão no fundinho que incentivou Chanyeol a fingir-se de desentendido, fazendo cara de inocente enquanto montava as batatas, milkshakes e hambúrgueres entre os dois, sobre os guardanapos.

— Que outra coisa seria?

— ‘Cê sabe… — Kyungsoo podia fazer-se de badboy, mas amolecia com Chanyeol, por isso em vez de usar “trepar”, “transar” ou qualquer outro termo mais chulo que jogava para os colegas para pagar de transão (não que ele envolvesse Chanyeol nessa fama, fazia até parecer que tinha uma longa lista de outros namoros), ele fez uma sequência de barulhinhos sugestivos com a boca. 

Não desses explícitos e vulgares, mas os antigos, ultrapassados e quase castos. Chanyeol olhou por algum segundo ele piscando para si e caiu numa gargalhada, jogando a cabeça de volta nos travesseiros e batendo palmas para descontar o riso incontrolável. Era assim que Kyungsoo gostava dele, rindo idiota. A barriga fofinha aparecendo por debaixo da blusa o deixava sempre com um quentinho.

Dois quentinhos, na verdade. Um no coração e outro mais embaixo. Chanyeol tinha o umbigo bem redondinho e uma pancinha de neném que morria de vontade de morder, porém, ele ficava nervoso quando Kyungsoo chegava muito perto do meio das pernas, então continha sua vontade de beijá-lo ali.

— Deita aí que vou dar o play. 

Chanyeol se acomodou, curioso para saber o que tinha selecionado. As primeiras cenas introdutórias foram passando e ele reconheceu um título que já estava de olho há algum tempo, sobre formas de vida extraterrestres.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom… É basicamente por isso que nosso amor sobrevive. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, concordando, antes de puxar o queixo do Park para largar um beijo mais molhado do que o previsto na boca fofa.

— Adoro quando você fala que me ama. É uma festa no meu ego… — brincou o Do, deitando no ombro do Park para assistirem mais juntinhos. Chanyeol sentiu o rosto enrubescido, acabando por não saber como responder. Quer dizer... depois de tanto tempo, começava a sentir que era amor e isso mexia com seu interior de um jeitinho que chegava a fazê-lo sentir-se ingênuo. 

Gostava tanto de Kyungsoo… Amava até as coisas que costumava odiar, e tinha medo de se machucar por causa dessa entrega toda, ainda que sua confiança por ele só crescesse a cada dia que passavam juntos.

Afinal, Do Kyungsoo e Park Chanyeol sempre foram um exemplo de como as personalidades humanas podiam ser distintas. Porém, tinham em comum os primeiros anos de puberdade meio atribulados, quando as vozes ainda não se decidiam entre um grave assustador e um agudo infantil e doce que às vezes fazia-os parecer meio fracotes. Fora o gosto particularmente exacerbado por algo dito perfeitamente masculino (Kyungsoo os esportes e carros e Chanyeol os jogos e eletrônicos), e um desinteresse tamanho nas relações amorosas que...

É lógico, acabou levantando dúvidas uma hora. 

Enquanto Kyungsoo passou a ser considerado uma lenda dos esportes no colégio, com sangue nos olhos para ganhar qualquer partida de ping-pong que fosse, e estabeleceu-se como partido “bom demais para querer  _ qualquer  _ garota”, Chanyeol ganhou o apelido de nerd geek do cabelo feio que não pegaria nenhuma nem se quisesse muito. 

Nem por ser legalzinho (todas as garotas concordavam que conversar com Chanyeol sobre qualquer coisa era divertido), nem quando cortou o cabelo, nem quando terminou o uso do aparelho... 

Uma hora notaram que todo mundo já tinha tido uma ou outra experiência aqui ou lá, então Chanyeol concluiu que devia ser difícil amá-lo, e Kyungsoo desistiu de gostar de alguém para beijar qualquer menina com boa reputação em busca de sentir alguma coisa (e por fim desistiu disso também). 

Insatisfeitos e infelizes, esportista bad boy e nerd tímido. Como se não fossem tão diferentes.

Até que aconteceu de encherem o saco um do outro pela primeira vez, porque a partir desse dia, os cutucões nas costelas, as vezes em que Kyungsoo furtou a bola que o Park quicava, as vezes em que o espremeu com os ombros contra os armários em abraços, as vezes que o deu um baita susto enquanto fazia xixi ou que roubava balinhas e pirulitos de seus bolsos... Toda a irritação tomou a atenção e energia dos garotos a ponto de se flagrarem não sentindo a comum e incessante falta de ter uma pessoa para namorar.

Tinham uma relação baseada em picuinha, o Park virava a noite pensando em Kyungsoo e em como responder suas provocações desconcertantes, e o Do também ficava planejando como encher seu saco da próxima vez, numa vontade de chamar sua atenção que não passava pela cabeça que era uma admiração secreta.

Ao menos por muito tempo não notou que era isso. Não até abrir um espaço na vivência de Chanyeol para dizer oi e tchau naturalmente, para pedir cadernos emprestados, ou livros didáticos, às vezes até para fazerem juntos algum trabalho quando Kyungsoo precisava de nota.

Espaço e intimidade para Kyungsoo consolá-lo quando era outro otário que enchia seu saco. Para ouvir alguma lamúria (como o medo que Chanyeol estava de tirar uma nota baixa quando na verdade ganhava 6 em toda prova que ia mal enquanto Kyungsoo colecionava zeros). Para levar um tapa na orelha quando inventava de roubar a bola que Chanyeol estava tentando quicar. Intimidade o suficiente para sentar ao seu lado distraidamente nas mesinhas, ao fim da aula, para fazer companhia, perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, que conta esquisita era aquela, que jogo é esse que ele tava jogando e por que ele não respondia quando um idiota aleatório chamava ele de viado.

Kyungsoo notou que gostava dele nesse dia, quando Chanyeol o olhou nos olhos. Tudo bem que fora um olhar caído, de escárnio, como quem dizia “responder vai mudar o quê, exatamente?”, antes de voltar para seu joguinho. Mas o jeitinho que ele virara a cabeça para o seu lado e os olhos de formato fofo que ganharam seu reflexo fez o coração do bad boy esportista bater mais forte. 

Muito forte.

Por muito dias. 

Cada vez que o via de novo pelos corredores da escola e lembrava que ele tinha mexido consigo uma vez, temia que mexesse de novo e que tivesse que admitir que não era coisa de sua cabeça. Não adiantou em nada negar quando os sintomas foram aparecendo, e Kyungsoo, que achou que estava muito óbvio, acabou abrindo o jogo com os amigos e com o próprio Park.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo foram criados pelo mundo de forma bem diferente, se portavam diferentemente, e eram, indubitavelmente, opostos. 

(Que se atraem).

Mas quando os sentimentos fermentaram até não sobrar mais espaço para expandir, as coisas vieram à tona e transbordaram por cada poro de seus corpos. Chanyeol sentia que ia morrer de parada cardíaca quando Kyungsoo o empurrou pela cintura até que batesse as costas numa das árvores do pátio, tremeu quase até desmoronar quando ele tomou sua boca sem hesitação e ainda choramingou, com os sentimentos mais bagunçados do que nunca, para conseguir coragem de enlaçar seu pescoço e esconder-se para beijá-lo de volta, envergonhado. 

De si, não dele. Da situação que pensou que nunca seria permitida ao nerd geek fedido. De medo também, que o mundo passasse a desprezar Kyungsoo por gostar de alguém como ele. 

O mundo foi cruel com Chanyeol, então seu primeiro beijo foi dolorido e temeroso. Até que o silêncio da escola vazia e o sol se pondo foi trazendo a calma e Kyungsoo o beijou de novo. As cigarras, o carinho dos dedos em sua cintura e Kyungsoo o beijando pela terceira vez. O escuro, as confissões e os abraços muito longos embalaram-no pôr fim a aceitar o quarto beijo com muito mais confiança em si mesmo e nas palavras que começaram a penetrar na pele grossa que criou para não deixar os insultos entrarem.

Quando trocaram aquele primeiro beijo, Chanyeol ainda tinha um medo enorme de não ser o suficiente, sem saber que Kyungsoo fazia um esforço quase sobre-humano para ter certeza que iria agradá-lo, a primeira e única pessoa que o fez sentir que beijos  _ significavam  _ algo.

Era inacreditável pensar nisso. Todos os motivos pelos quais pensou que não dariam certo e que se odiavam foram se tornando coisas que apreciava na relação com o Do. Antes se irritavam e se alfinetavam tanto... 

Ao menos sempre soube que Kyungsoo não o odiava de verdade, que tinha vontade de conquistar sua amizade, afinal ele era amigo do mundo. E no fim o ganhou, mais verdadeiramente do que era normal ganhar alguém quando se tenta construir uma amizade espremendo esse alguém contra um armário até a pessoa em questão gritar que vai babar na mão se não largar.

Bons e velhos tempos.

— No que você tá matutando aí dentro dessa cabeça oca? — Kyungsoo perguntou, notando que já fazia quase dois minutos que Chanyeol encarava o nada, desatento.

— Tá ouvindo os ecos? — O Park brincou de volta, pescando uma batatinha para cada, sentindo quando uma de suas mãozinhas sorrateiras desceu por sua coxa, os dedos enfiando-se um pouquinho no vão entre elas.

Kyungsoo alternou o olhar entre seu semblante repreensivo e a própria mão, como se tivesse sido pego.

— É carinho inocente, amor… — Ele explicou, mordendo o próprio lábio ao deixar ali uns apertões. — Você vai saber quando for de verdade. Mas... o filme tá ruim? Quer fazer outra coisa?

— Não, eu só me distraí. Volta um pouco — pediu, sentindo-se envergonhado. Kyungsoo ficava meio sentido quando não o dava atenção. No fim das contas, sua autoconfiança era uma faca de dois gumes. Ele se mostrava o tal, mas se alguém não afirmasse que ele era o tal, ficava inseguro.

Enquanto o player carregava, Chanyeol sacudiu o pouquinho de insegurança que tinha também em si e unindo as mãos nas próprias coxas (entre as quais Kyungsoo ainda infiltrava a sua própria), finalmente contou a ele o que vinha passando por sua cabeça.

— Tô pensando que… tinha umas coisas que me deixavam muito sem jeito antes- 

Kyungsoo o interrompeu para corrigir a palavra para ‘brabo’, como se já soubesse  _ exatamente  _ do que iria falar. 

— Okay... Tem coisas que me deixavam  _ brabo _ que hoje eu gosto tanto em você... — Chanyeol ponderou alguns segundos, buscando o melhor exemplo. — Como, por exemplo, o fato de que você vivia passando a mão no meu cabelo. Eu quase surtava de raiva, mas acho que era porque era gostoso e isso me deixava muito dividido.

Sorrindo para a memória, Kyungsoo subiu a mão para o cabelo gostoso de acarinhar. Sempre adorou a bagunça que eram, escondendo o rosto junto aos óculos de armação pesada, mas adorava também quando ele prendia a franja com um elástico e deixava-se mais à vista. Chanyeol era tão bonito… 

— Troca de lugar comigo, deu vontade de te fazer cafuné — exigiu o Do, abrindo o braço para que Chanyeol, escorregando a bunda no estofado, deitasse em seu peito, abraçando-o pela cintura. Agora sim, podia perfeitamente passar os dedos naquela cabeleira desordenada.

— Também teve aquela vez que você me ouviu dizer que ‘tava com fome e comprou para mim alguma coisa para beber... — relembrou Chanyeol, de olhos fechados, até porque, o carinho no cabelo era sempre bom demais para não embalá-lo. O peito de Kyungsoo se agitou com uma risada.

— Foi leite de caixinha! Você jogou longe, lembra?? Até hoje eu cago de rir com o leite espirrando em todo mundo antes de ir parar no teto da quadra... — Apesar do soninho que tinha batido, os dois riram por alguns segundos. — Você achou que era uma piadinha sexual né, seu bosta?

— É óbvio! — Defendeu-se, sentindo o corpo aquecer quando Kyungsoo encostou o queixo em sua testa, abraçando-o inteiro. Às vezes parecia que ele o envolvia como um cobertor e a sensação o amolecia inteiro. — Você sabe bem o que eu achei que você ‘tava insinuando...

—  _ Meh _ , a hora que for de verdade você vai curtir, escuta minhas palavras.

O Do estava sempre prometendo essas coisas, talvez com o objetivo de ir vendo o que colava. Queria saber o que Chanyeol gostava, mas ele era tão tímido que quase nunca respondia, desviando o olhar com um rubor forte nas bochechas.

Soubesse Kyungsoo que a ideia parecia boa em sua cabeça também...

Satisfeitos, colocaram o filme outra vez e assim ficaram durante toda a duração, dividindo os milkshakes já que gostavam igualmente de chocolate e de morango, assim como os hambúrgueres e as batatas. 

As balinhas dos bolsos da mochila de Chanyeol sumiram num instante nas bocas nervosas. 

Acabou que o filme ficou uma bela porcaria nos últimos vinte minutos, mas o resto tinha até sido divertido. Enquanto passavam os créditos, esticaram-se longamente, comentando os absurdos e as lutas sem qualquer sentido e rindo da atuação duvidosa.

— Esses americanos se acham, mas olha que roteiro ruim — reclamou o Do, jogando os farelinhos para fora do colchão improvisado. Podia não parecer, mas até que ele era bem limpo. Não era de reclamar de bagunça, mas também não era de contribuir para ela. Ainda mais em seu fusca legal. — Depois dizem que filme coreano não presta! Que final de bosta foi esse, é de foder...

— Eu sempre preferi os filmes de herói — mentiu o Park, em sua defesa, ajudando a enfiar o lixo num compartimento lateral. Esperava que aquilo fosse mesmo uma lixeira, ou Kyungsoo morreria de infarto e o deixaria sozinho naquele deserto. 

— Você mente mal e fede a chulé — acusou o Do, voltando para dentro. Chanyeol achou que era uma expressão, mas acabou puxando o pé para perto para cheirar a meia, fazendo um “argh!” antes de atirá-la para os bancos da frente. 

Chanyeol ainda se ajeitava nas almofadas quando Kyungsoo voltou engatinhando para perto, deixando um selo frouxo, mas carinhoso, em sua boca quando os rostos ficaram bem próximos e seu corpo pairou sobre o do Park.

— E agora, gatinho? Hora da verdade?

♥ ♥ ♥   
  


Baekhyun arquejou longamente, olhando para Chanyeol de olhos arregalados.

—  _ Vocês fizeram??  _

— Não! Cala a boca, Byun! — Desesperado para que ele parasse de supor essas coisas em tão alto tom, Chanyeol agarrou o amigo pela boca, tapando-a quase seu rosto todo com as mãos grandes. 

— Mfmmfmmf — disse o Byun, ao que Chanyeol traduziu para “mas você disse!”, ainda que não tivesse dito nada daquilo. Pedindo com o olhar que ele se comportasse, soltou-o. Agora a escola inteira olhava para os dois!

— Não falei nesse sentido... Nós passamos o tempo no carro, não chegou a tanto... — explicou, com vontade de tapar o rosto quando flagrou Kyungsoo olhando-o de longe. Ele sorriu para si, negando com a cabeça. Seus grupos de amigos eram diferentes, então tinham o acordo mútuo de passarem mais tempo juntos fora do colégio. Ali, podiam aproveitar a companhia de outras pessoas sem se sentirem estranhos. — Ele só... falou umas coisas no meu ouvido, me deixou mexido. 

Chanyeol tapou o rosto com a lembrança, mas não antes de vislumbrar o sorriso empático e, ao mesmo tempo, sacana do Byun.

— Sei como é... Também teria ficado de pau duro.

— Que saco! Você tem que falar tudo alto desse jeito?? — Chanyeol ralhou, levantando-se para sair de perto. 

— Não, Chan... Volta! Eu prometo que vou usar códigos! — Baekhyun ria, achando a atitude exagerada. Aliás, já sabia que a reação do Park seria essa. Eram amigos há bastante tempo e já entendera que ele tinha uns problemas com timidez, principalmente quando falavam daqueles assuntos.

Teve que correr atrás do Park, que acenou docemente para o namorado de longe, antes de entrar de volta nos corredores da escola. Em poucos minutos o sinal iria tocar para voltarem às classes, então só se veriam no fim do horário de aulas, na volta para casa. 

Baekhyun o encontrou na máquina abandonada no fim do corredor. Chanyeol era um dos únicos que insistia em gastar preços exorbitantes por meros 30% de chance de conseguir tirar da máquina alguma coisa. De maneira impressionante, ele era também um dos únicos sortudos que conseguia cair na margem de sucesso. Baek fez uma careta de surpresa quando o viu tirar uma caixa de suco de lá de dentro.

— E aí? Não vai contar o que ele te disse? — Incentivou o Byun, encostado bem perto de Chanyeol e usando seu tom mais baixo. Poucas pessoas circulavam naquela área, então não se irritou tanto dessa vez. — Deitados no fundo do fusca, olhando as estrelas, curtindo uma netflix, ele beija seus doces lábios e sussurra suavemente no seu ouvidinho...

A narração toda veio de um belo fanfiqueiro. Era impressionante que ele tivesse adivinhado tanto, porque só contara do fusca e do filme. Furando o suco com o canudinho, Chanyeol olhou-o, ponderando, até aproximar-se para falar na orelha do amigo, que aproximou-se de volta para ouvir.

—  _ Ele pergunta baixinho no meu ouvido se eu gostaria de comer o cu de curioso. _

Baekhyun afastou-se com a cara amarrada, deixando um soco de brincadeira no braço do Park, que agora que tinha devolvido as provocações infindas, mostrava um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes. Subindo as escadas, deixou Baekhyun completar seu chilique, exigindo que ele parasse de ser chato e contasse de verdade o que ele tinha dito.

Olhando para trás, ele se completou:

— Ou... Ou eu posso preferir ser o curioso. Sabe como é.

Deixando um sorrisinho de lado para o Byun, que agora o olhava, tanto chocado quanto impressionado, correu escadas acima para encerrar por ali o assunto ou morreria de constrangimento.

♥ ♥ ♥

— Oi, Senhor Park!

— Oi, Kyungsoo... — a voz do pai de Chanyeol soou amena. Em algum momento na relação com o sogrinho, Kyungsoo costumava trocava com ele um “como vai você?”, no entanto isso foi perdendo o sentido quando passou a frequentar a casa dos Park.

Como já era muito comum de acontecer, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo zuniam escadas acima depois de irromper pela porta, pulando as formalidades (e os degraus) com uma pressa que não tinha realmente explicação. O Sr. Park a chamava de “pressa pra chegar em casa”, de quando o dia no colégio era cheio, e estando no último ano do ensino médio, essa era basicamente a  _ única emoção _ que os garotos sentiam nas últimas semanas.

Raiva? Medo? Animação? Não, nada além de uma vontade intrínseca de chegar em casa, até mesmo quando já estavam em casa. Afinal, a pilha de deveres não era nada pequena e os trabalhos chegavam a causar uma sensação de afogamento. 

Graças ao fato de que agora Kyungsoo tinha um fusquinha legal, quando atiraram as mochilas no canto do quarto e os corpos na cama de solteiro, a palpitação e o suorzinho orvalhando a testa eram apenas pelo esforço em subir depressa as escadas. Não mais andavam quadras de morros altos, chegando esbaforidos e acabados. Agora Chanyeol ligava o rádio e os dois cantarolavam juntos até estacionar na frente da casa de um dos dois.

Ainda assim, ficaram ali descansando por longos cinco minutos, pelo menos até as pulsações voltarem ao normal e o suor começar a secar e deixar tudo grudento. Estava calor, o ventilador estava longe demais e a preguiça dominava enquanto assistiam o sol escorrendo levemente no horizonte, jogando raios calorosos nas paredes do quarto de Chanyeol.

Ali ficaram conversando sobre o dia de aula, até que decidiram fazer algo sobre os estômagos que roncaram com ferocidade. Kyungsoo tomaria uma ducha enquanto Chanyeol desceria para preparar sanduíches simples de frango desfiado com alface. Rápido o suficiente para matar a fome, gostoso o suficiente para afagar a alma.

De barriga cheia e esquecidos das responsabilidades, os namorados se juntaram pela primeira vez ao Sr. Park na sala para assistir um jogo já pela metade de basquete nacional. Ainda que tivessem trazido os cadernos para a sala, jurando que adiantaram os deveres mais importantes daquela semana (em outras palavras: os que valiam pontos), acabaram trocando o foco entre a torcida despropositada pelo time que estava perdendo (assim era mais emocionante) e uma conversa aos sussurros quanto ao que faltava para terminarem bem o ano.

O Sr. Changsu teve que interferir na conversa para relembrar a Chanyeol que ele tinha que aplicar o máximo de si até o vestibular, porque, ainda que respeitasse a escolha de Kyungsoo de não querer competir por uma bolsa naquele ano (talvez nenhum ano), Chanyeol era louco para fazer faculdade e não conseguiria seguindo a mentalidade de estudar só o necessário para passar de ano.

— Nada contra sua mentalidade, você sabe garoto. — Sr. Park deixou a mão cair com carinho nos cabelos curtinhos de Kyungsoo, que parecia feliz que alguém entendesse suas ambições ainda que seguissem em caminho diferente do padrão. Mas Chanyeol sentiu um peso estranho no peito.

Era bizarro, para não dizer  _ difícil _ , se imaginar estudando sem o Do na sala ao lado. Sentiu-se meio perdido só de imaginar-se comprando um lanche sozinho em um lugar enorme, a ponto de questionar se conseguiria mesmo. Será que não era melhor não tentar muito aquele ano? Esperar até ano que vem, quem sabe até o Do encontrar o que queria fazer para irem para a mesma faculdade?

— Você sempre fica nervoso quando a gente fala desse assunto. Também não quer ir para a faculdade, Chanyeol? 

O Sr. Park tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mas o olhar que dava para o filho não carregava julgamentos. Ele tinha uma confiança inabalável no garoto. Conhecia-o bem e sabia que tinha juízo o suficiente para fazer a coisa certa no final das contas, ainda que titubeasse pelo caminho. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros para a pergunta, duvidava um pouco de sua capacidade de julgamento. Começava a se sentir pressionado, sobrecarregado. A escolha do curso, do horário, o lugar... Queria uma universidade boa, próxima, de graça, ter Kyungsoo ao seu lado e preferencialmente na parte da manhã, assim poderiam se ver bastante.

Isso definitivamente era pedir muito. Chanyeol só conseguia lembrar de todos os colegas mais velhos que já tinham ingressado numa universidade narrando sobre como era tudo caótico. O medo do relacionamento não durar nessa selva e de se perder num mar de adultos começava a consumí-lo.

Sentiu-se uma criancinha perdida no supermercado. 

— Acho que  _ agora, nesse momento,  _ eu não estou muito afim da ideia — explicou, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Kyungsoo aproximou-se um pouquinho, avaliando-o com os olhos, mas Chanyeol só fez abanar a cabeça com angústia. — A gente não precisa discutir isso agora, precisa?

— Quanto antes, melhor. — O tom de aviso na voz grave do Sr. Changsu deixou Chanyeol um pouco desconfortável. Alguns minutos mais tarde, bem antes do último tempo do jogo, Chanyeol olhou para Kyungsoo, implorando que ele concordasse quando murmurou para que subissem ao quarto. 

Sr. Park tinha percebido, agora que se levantavam para sair de fininho, mas resolveu suspirar e não dizer mais nada que incomodasse mais a cabeça já cheia do filho. De qualquer forma, Chanyeol não se sentia muito falante. Subindo quietamente para o quarto outra vez, Chanyeol passou a chave na porta e pousou os cadernos na escrivaninha como se fossem de vidro, temendo qualquer ruído. Era assim que ficava quando sentia-se deslocado, e foi o que fez Kyungsoo notar, já sentado na cama, que talvez fosse melhor conversar com ele e tirar sua cabeça das neuras.

— Que foi, hein? 

— Que foi o quê?

— Essa cara aí. 

— Não tem cara. 

Kyungsoo suspirou tão profundamente com a impaciência que Chanyeol o olhou, notando nas frases ruins que lançou sem pensar. Arrependido, soltou o ar e aproximou-se. Seus ombros estavam encolhidos como se quisesse esconder dentro de si mesmo e ainda assim ele era alto até demais perto do baixinho. 

— Não tô gostando de pensar na faculdade. Tá me deixando ansioso — admitiu, deixando Kyungsoo pegar sua mão quando a pediu. 

— Então deita aqui.

— Quê? — Chanyeol questionou, debilmente, enquanto via Kyungsoo dar batidinhas no colchão. Não era a reação que esperava, ainda que soubesse que o namorado era, sobre todas as coisas, espontâneo. 

— Não precisa pensar agora, não vai fazer bem nenhum. Vamos mimir até a preocupação passar.

— Essa é sua solução? — Ainda que a pergunta tivesse tom sarcástico, Chanyeol estava risonho quando obedeceu e se aproximou para afastar os cobertores. Aquela era a forma dele de demonstrar carinho, e o que estava precisando era mesmo dormir às sete da noite para esquecer dos problemas.

— Ué, você tem uma ideia melhor para relaxar? — Questionou o Do, deitando o corpo às suas costas depois que largou-se de bruços no colchão largo. Ainda bem que a cama era um solteirão bem espaçoso, assim cabiam bem. Kyungsoo apoiava o rosto numa das mãos, observando seu rosto com uma expressão terna.

Era gostoso pegá-lo olhando como se… sabe, o achasse  _ bonito.  _

— Tem cachaça? A gente pode entrar em coma alcóolico se você quiser — continuou Kyungsoo, em brincadeira, arrancando do Park uma risada abafada pela posição e pelo soninho que bateu automaticamente quando sentiu os dedos leves em seu cabelo. — Ou eu posso te fazer um carinho nas bolas, também.

Chanyeol riu meio engasgado, de olhos fechados e fala já lenta. Era ridícula de tão gostosa a sensação de ter os cabelos pretos acariciados por Kyungsoo, os dedos penteando-os para longe da testa, e passeando no corte bem curto rente às orelhas… 

— Isso parece bem relaxante... — Chanyeol murmurou contra o travesseiro, gemendo baixinho. Tentou deixar à serviço da frase dúbia que Kyungsoo entendesse que estava até…  _ imaginando _ o tal do carinho nas bolas. Sei lá, parecia mesmo uma ideia boa. Chanyeol sentiu uma coisa no fim do ventre com a imagem, não que achasse que fossem levar a ideia adiante.

Aliás, estava gostando de pensar na ideia como apenas algo intangível. Isso porque ainda sentia-se inseguro com tudo, com seu corpo, seu jeito, sua voz… 

Argh, não queria nem pensar naquilo tudo. Outro problema para esquecer enquanto relaxava com Kyungsoo e seu cafuné dos deuses. E para sua sorte, ele riu soprado e deitou a testa contra sua nuca para continuar o carinho confortavelmente.

Chanyeol ainda notou o céu escurecendo com o fim da tarde, mas só percebeu o chuvisco que caía lá fora quando os lábios quentinhos de Kyungsoo tocaram sua nuca pela primeira vez.

Fora mais que um único toque levemente tentado pela tez nua completamente à sua disposição. Os dedos afastaram os cabelos lisos e os beijinhos subiram e desceram levemente, cobrindo tudo no caminho com calor.

Seria insano, ou no mínimo preocupantemente insensível, se nenhum daqueles toques espalhasse aquela sensação gostosa por seu corpo. Era como cócegas… mas não do tipo que se sente quando alguém está brincando. Chanyeol queria encolher-se, mas não para longe. Queria continuar sentindo, mesmo que o corpo começasse a acender nos lugares mais preocupantes. 

Quase perdeu o controle sobre si quando ele deixou um selo leve no fim da orelha, pegando seu lóbulo numa sugada muito leve. Foi o bastante para ter que controlar um gemido que correu garganta acima, mas a pontinha do nariz do Do passando por sua pele e resvalando em sua orelha num contornar distraído tornou as coisas difíceis de segurar.

Questionou se realmente  _ queria  _ ou  _ precisava _ segurar-se quando gemeu baixinho, suspirando, e não ganhou nenhuma reação negativa em troca. Kyungsoo não caçoou de sua sensibilidade, nem foi longe demais. Simplesmente contornou-o com um abraço, aconchegou os corpos numa conchinha gostosa e levou as palmas para espalhar carinho por seus braços descobertos, com familiaridade, por fim levando os dedos para explorar as muito pouco aparentes veias saltadas nas costas de suas mãos.

Não fosse pelo fato de ele ter o rosto ainda afundado em seu pescoço, Chanyeol relaxaria e deixaria a quase ereção resolver-se sozinha, no entanto, seu corpo ainda parecia muito atento ao próximo movimento. Contra seu controle, até  _ implorava  _ secretamente que Kyungsoo chegasse mais perto e encostasse o volume contra sua bunda, num formigamento indecente por contato.

Na tentativa de controlar-se, cruzou os dedos com os dele, apertando-os juntos e fechando outra vez os olhos para quem sabe cochilar e esquecer a vontade muito repentina. Kyungsoo parecia de acordo, pela maneira como deitou o rosto em suas omoplatas e suspirou sonolento.

— Dorme, amor… Eu te acordo na hora do jantar. — Bocejou, esfregando a bochecha em suas costas de uma maneira tão fofa que, se Minseok e Sehun soubessem, seria o fim da carreira de Bad Boy de Do Kyungsoo.

— Vai tirar um soninho também? — Chanyeol balbuciou, como que certificando-se de que ele não estava decepcionado consigo por ser tão sexualmente inábil. 

Kyungsoo respondeu com um murmúrio quieto, provavelmente embalado pelo som da chuva e a posição boa para dormir. Agora que esfriava, o calor do corpo do Park era ainda mais confortante.

— Você tem um cheirinho tão bom… — ele comentou vários minutos depois, muito perto de atingir o sono completo. Chanyeol ainda fazia sua tentativa de pregar o olho, estando ao mesmo tempo meio envergonhado, meio excitado. Mas virou-se um pouquinho, procurando os lábios cheios para beijar, quem sabe isso aplacava as vontades.

Depois de um selinho frouxo e sonolento, Morfeu chegou dando-lhe cadeirada e Chanyeol cochilou bons trinta minutos antes de sequer notar, mesmo que a respiração leve fizesse cócegas em sua bochecha e o comentário ressoasse sua mente, lisonjeiro. 

Quando tornou a despertar, Kyungsoo tinha a bochecha amassada contra seu ombro e ressonava, soltando um ruído levinho que beirava um ronco. Chanyeol virou-se um pouco para passar o braço ao seu redor e acolhê-lo na curva de seu pescoço, de pernas entrelaçadas.

As suas, enormes que ficavam até penduradas para fora do colchão quando esticavam, enquanto as de Kyungsoo estavam encaixadas, uma por baixo, a outra jogada por cima de sua coxa. 

Kyungsoo era agitado, isso se provava quando davam para ele uma bola (ou cachaça, ou um saco de pancada). No entanto, tendo o pai rígido que tinha... Enfim, ele desenvolvera manias como mastigar roupas, lápis, correr bem cedo antes da aula e… balançar o pé enquanto dormia. 

Era um movimento automático. Da primeira vez, Chanyeol achou que Kyungsoo não estava conseguindo dormir, no entanto ele ressonava tranquilamente, balançando-o de levinho, quase como alguém que está ouvindo uma música conhecida e quer dançar.

Era engraçado como tudo o que ele fazia era fofo, mas sem conseguir pregar os olhos outra vez, a mente voltava vezes sem fim aos beijinhos anteriores. A respiração constante em seu pescoço causava isso, fora o fato de que a coxa de Kyungsoo resvalava de levinho em uma área perigosa, e ele batia o pé de maneira bem ritmada…

Isso trazia um pensamento que não devia, mas acabava sendo levemente sexual. Quanto mais deixava a cabeça sonolenta vagar pelas memórias dos beijos e dos sonhos molhados, das vezes que ele escorregou a mão para o meio das suas pernas em provocação, ou apertou suas coxas, ou ainda deixou-o se deitar sobre seu corpo no sofá para assistir filmes, mais o balançar rítmico o fazia imaginar se Kyungsoo conseguia fazer o mesmo com o quadril, contra o seu, estocando ininterruptamente enquanto gemia.

Respirou fundo, prendendo o ar enquanto erguia a cabeça e lançava uma olhadela para seu corpo estirado na cama. Era óbvio que haveria um volume ali embaixo, só que teve  _ esperanças  _ de que não seria nada grave.

Era grave. Queria tocar-se, e isso era ruim e incômodo sabendo que Kyungsoo estava bem ali. Não queria que ele visse… Nem queria que ele soubesse que hoje estava tão idiota e sensível pelas coisinhas mais bobas.

Qual é, Kyungsoo por vezes sentava em seu colo em meio as rodinhas de amigos, provocando-o para ver se surgia uma ereção, só de zoa, e Chanyeol se orgulhava do próprio autocontrole.

Talvez hoje não estivesse mesmo com vontade de se controlar. O que não queria dizer, no entanto, que estava se sentindo 100% pronto. 80%, talvez? Não se sentia realmente aterrorizado pela ideia…

De qualquer forma, retirou pacientemente as pernas de Kyungsoo de cima de seu corpo e tão quietamente quando possível, levantou-se para tomar o banho que vinha postergando desde que chegara do colégio.

Kyungsoo dormiu muito quietamente por todo o tempo em que Chanyeol tomou um banho lento, distraído, deixando o vapor encher o banheiro. Abraçou-se um pouquinho debaixo da água, deixando a mente vagar pelos problemas que não se resolveriam tão cedo, e depois de ensaboar todo o corpo, fechou o registro e secou-se ali mesmo.

Por ter esquecido de levar uma muda para o banheiro, teve que encarar a ideia de aparecer nu num quarto onde Kyungsoo estava presente. Não se martirizou muito por isso. Espiando seus olhos fechados, concluiu que era seguro sair e deu passadas menos confiantes do que gostaria de ser capaz. Antes de abrir as portas do guarda-roupa, no entanto, deparou-se com seu reflexo e acabou que ali fixou os olhos por um longo instante.

Seu corpo era tão feio assim como costumava pensar sempre que olhava de relance para o espelho? 

Forçou-se a olhar atentamente, avaliando as partes. Suas coxas não eram assim tão estranhas, eram? Kyungsoo também tinha pêlos nas pernas e na barriga, ele não se incomodaria com essas coisas… A menos que gostasse de caras depilados, e Chanyeol  _ não conseguia se imaginar fazendo essa pergunta.  _ Nem depois de morto, através de um tabuleiro ouija. Nunca.

Seu rosto era ok, não era? Kyungsoo já elogiara seus olhos, dissera também que eram diferentes e puxadinhos como os de um gato. E também ralhou consigo quando disse que não tinha a boca boa de beijar como o Do tinha, porque, segundo ele, Chanyeol tinha  _ sim uma boquinha de sonhar até acordado. _

Kyungsoo tinha jeitos engraçados de elogiá-lo. Mas seu corpo por debaixo das roupas ainda era mais ou menos um mistério para ele, e Chanyeol tinha medo de suas falhas quando ele decidisse desvendar. Tinha medo que ele sentisse nojo dos roxos pelas canelas de sair trombando por aí nos móveis, de seus pés estranhos, do formato das pernas, até das marquinhas vermelhas que ele coçava por causa da porra daqueles pernilongos chatos que picavam quando sentava na mesa de estudos.

Chanyeol virou-se para encarar seu pesadelo, puxando uma cueca aleatória pelas frestas da gaveta antes de dar uma avaliada na bunda mais branca que o resto do corpo (não se sabe bem porquê.) 

Ugh, Chanyeol tinha vontade de jogar sua bunda no lixo e pedir outra pelo AliExpress. Nada, exatamente nada ali o agradava. Desde as curvas laterais (que faziam parecer que ele estava trancando o cu o tempo inteiro) até o fato que eram quadradas embaixo, retas como tábuas de passar roupa. Yoora costumava dizer que ele não tinha  _ bunda,  _ tinha uma  _ continuação de perna _ , e Chanyeol não tinha muita certeza se Kyungsoo queria comer aquela espécie de sobrecoxa quando apertou-a para testar (inutilmente) qual a sensação.

Mas foi indescritível o pulo que deu quando notou, pelo canto do olho, que Kyungsoo estava olhando-o em silêncio. Chanyeol guinchou de boca fechada, tal como se não quisesse acordá-lo mais do que já estava acordado, e agarrou com as mãos em concha as partes baixas, escondendo-se para encarar o problema.

O problema tinha um sorrisinho, mais admirado do que divertido, e uma mão pairando em sua direção como um zumbi faminto, ora querendo agarrá-lo, ora mandando que ele tirasse a mão da frente.

— Eu quero pegar na sua bunda também… — Ele pediu, manso, quando Chanyeol deu algumas passadas para longe. Depois plantou um bico contrariado. — Deixa eu pegar, seu egoísta!

— Muito capaz… — Chanyeol resmungou, sentindo a vergonha dominar cada fibra de seu rosto num rubor incontrolável. Tentou se fazer de durão e não expressar o quanto estava sem jeito, mas tropeçou várias vezes nas calças de pijama enquanto tentava enfiá-las nos pés grandes, até chegar ao ponto de humilhação que o forçou a sentar na cama para conseguir colocá-las. 

Passaram aquele meio tempo num silêncio desconfortável, até que Kyungsoo quis resolver aquele mal entendido.

— Você tá irritado por eu ter visto? — Perguntou, alguns segundos depois de retribuir uma olhadela de Chanyeol. Era claro que ele notaria que estava sem jeito, apesar do Park estar tentando com todas as suas forças agir com naturalidade. 

Os dedos de Kyungsoo encostaram de levinho em sua cintura, numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção para si ou de desfazer a carranca constrangida, e é claro que Chanyeol não ficaria irritado por tão pouco, então negou.

Mas a insegurança era enorme sempre que Kyungsoo o olhava mais atenciosamente, ou quando demonstrava ter vontade de fazer algo consigo. Desde sempre foi algo difícil de imaginar para Chanyeol, mesmo que soubesse que em um relacionamento, hora ou outra chegava essa ideia. Já tinha pegado Kyungsoo obviamente se perguntando se seus gestos significavam que poderia avançar mesmo que um pouquinho. 

Às vezes queria avançar. Queria muito. Mas era como um instinto retesar-se e fechar-se. Se Kyungsoo pudesse ao menos…

Argh, ele sequer sabia  _ o que  _ queria que Kyungsoo fizesse para sentir-se mais solto daquelas amarras irritantes.

Sentiu as mãos dele o pescando de volta para seu lado na cama quando terminou de enfiar a blusa de mangas cumpridas no corpo. Só deu tempo de atirar a toalha molhada para outro canto antes de sentir o corpo bater no colchão, forçado pelo puxão exigente e a gravidade (Chanyeol não conseguia fazer abdominais e ali estava a prova).

— O que você sente quando essas coisas acontecem? Tipo eu ver você pelado por aí apertando a própria bunda? — Chanyeol perdeu o fôlego e rezou para que Kyungsoo não tivesse notado, ainda que ele o olhasse nos olhos de muito perto. Encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que responder ou onde esconder-se. — Tudo bem se não quiser conversar sobre isso agora, mas acho que nós devíamos sabe… Em algum momento.

— Por quê? — Apesar de ter soado como se não visse necessidade naquilo, Chanyeol sentiu-se aliviado e desejando poder colocar todos aqueles sentimentos bagunçados para fora. E Kyungsoo era seu namorado, então era basicamente a pessoa mais próxima que tinha, como também a pessoa com quem mais interessava conversar sobre aquilo. 

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo encolher os ombros e procurar pelas palavras.

— Eu não quero incomodar ou forçar a barra, então preciso saber quais são os limites. — Os olhos dele se desviaram por um pequeno instante antes de voltar para os seus. — Parece que você fica meio nervoso quando eu te deixo perceber que você me...  _ excita. _ Essa é a palavra mais sincera que eu posso usar.

Chanyeol sentiu a risadinha de Kyungsoo bater em seu rosto, e isso era basicamente tudo o que conseguia processar. Seu cérebro pareceu se negar a funcionar para mastigar a informação e não conseguia fazer muito além de olhar idiotamente para ele. Kyungsoo segurou sua mão, deixando beijinhos nos nós dos dedos.

— Você é meu namorado, Chanyeol… Você nem me imagina de forma sexual? Nem em sonho?

— O que você tá dizendo?? — Chanyeol negou, estapeando-o com um bico como se aquilo fosse errado e em completa indignação, mas pela risada de Kyungsoo, ele sabia muito bem que Chanyeol queria dizer o contrário.  _ É claro que ele vivia imaginando essas coisas.  _

Fizeram um silêncio breve, olhando-se e examinando os olhos como se buscassem a resposta para aquelas perguntas desconfortáveis de fazer. Era a primeira vez que conversavam, ou ao menos  _ tentavam  _ colocar as coisas em jogo. Poderia dizer que Kyungsoo estava dando seu melhor para ser sensível, mesmo sem saber como.

— Okay... Eu  _ vejo...  _ — Chanyeol admitiu, mesmo que não conseguisse usar todas as palavras adequadas. — E sonho. Mas eu fico tímido até de pensar nessas coisas... Eu entro em pane quando você me deixa sensível.

— Quer uma conversa franca? Ou é desconfortável para você? — Ele questionou, surpreendendo-se de forma boa quando Chanyeol virou-se mais para o seu lado, abraçando-o. Sua cabeça pousou no peito que batia acelerado pelo nervosismo e medo de dizer alguma bobagem, e só assim teve certeza de que Chanyeol estava, mesmo que inconscientemente, gostando do que estava acontecendo ali.

— Tô tentando me acostumar com a ideia, então… Vamos conversar.

— Sobre o que você quer falar, então?

Chanyeol não estava preparado para perguntar e envergonhou-se por ter ao mesmo tempo muita coisa a questionar e nenhuma coragem para vocalizar aquelas dúvidas. Pareciam todas bobas, ingênuas ou ainda imbecis. 

Talvez por causa do que tinha acabado de acontecer, Chanyeol queria muito perguntar sobre seu corpo. Queria tanto livrar-se daquele medo horroroso de Kyungsoo ter nojo de si. Toda vez que imaginava-se com ele, automaticamente acabava no Do torcendo o nariz e se afastando por esperar algo muito diferente daquele amontoado de defeitos que chamava de corpo e isso machucava tanto que Chanyeol acabava preferindo cortar o pensamento sempre que começava.

— Não consigo imaginar como vai ser se a gente… Você sabe? — Chanyeol parou-se, envergonhado e sentindo que tinha gasto toda a coragem que tinha para admitir aquilo e chegou ao fim da frase sem nem uma gota. Era idiota não ter coragem de dizer as coisas tão abertamente?

— ...trepar? — Kyungsoo chutou, arrancando de si uma risada nervosa. 

— É, isso descreve, eu acho.

— Por que não consegue imaginar? — Kyungsoo apertou-o contra si, quem sabe assim ele sentisse conforto o suficiente para não precisar sofrer com a ideia de abrir-se.

— Eu tenho medo de dar tudo errado… — choramingou, esticando-se ao máximo, só para depois se encolher contra Kyungsoo, que jogou o peso de uma das pernas sobre seu quadril, balançando os pés de levinho naquela mania. Isso queria dizer que ele também estava nervoso, não é?

— Também tenho esse medo. Se eu ficar nervoso demais e broxar, provavelmente explodo de vergonha. — O fato da confissão ter vindo de repente fez os dois rirem de um misto de vergonha com alívio pela sensação boa que ia tomando a conversa. A sensação de que não se julgavam. — Se eu fosse rápido demais, também… Sei lá, tenho a impressão de que eu vou gozar só com a ideia de estar transando com você, isso me deixa meio tenso às vezes.

— Acho que você vai se sair bem. Como quando fica nervoso antes de um round e mesmo assim acerta uns socos bonitos no adversário! — A tentativa de confortá-lo concretizou-se quando os lábios do Park pousaram com leveza e carinho no pescoço branquinho, fazendo Kyungsoo encolher-se e arrepiar-se, afetado. — Ou nós vamos tentar outra vez, só isso. Ao menos agora eu sei que você pode ficar nervoso também. As vezes isso parece impossível, você é a pessoa mais confiante que eu conheço.

— É, eu confio no meu taco. Só não sei se ele confia em mim, aí é foda. — Kyungsoo deu aquele típico sorriso de lado, puxando o queixo do Park com o indicador. Chanyeol sempre ficava derretido de uma forma quase desonrosa quando ele fazia isso. 

— Eu tenho medo de você não gostar do que vai ver quando eu tirar a roupa.

A frase pulou para fora da boca de Chanyeol de maneira muito instintiva. Não conseguiu domá-la e também não quis simplesmente fingir que não tinha vontade de dizer aquilo. Seu coração parou, assim como tudo ao redor, como uma espera coletiva pelo resultado daquela confissão desastrosa, mas, felizmente, nenhum desastre aconteceu.

Kyungsoo apenas olhou-o muito amorosamente, e talvez um pouco magoado que Chanyeol se botasse para baixo daquela forma. Certamente pegaria de porrada qualquer um que dissesse uma coisa tão cruel para ele, mas não podia, nem seria efetivo, enchê-lo de cascudos até que parasse de ofender-se. Ele suspirou, antes de, muito lentamente, descer os lábios para tocarem os de Chanyeol num beijo, e não afastou-se quase nada dali para dar a resposta, os lábios cheios ainda resvalando nos fininhos muito levemente.

— Isso é impossível, Chan…

— Não é… — Chanyeol cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se sobrecarregado e tenso, mas os beijinhos que Kyungsoo distribuiu pelo canto de sua boca e pelas bochechas, junto às mãos que voltavam a acarinhar seu cabelo, foram fazendo essa sensação ruim se dissipar, tornando-se pequena. — Você pode muito bem descobrir que não gosta do meu corpo.

— Eu já te vi pelado. Hoje, inclusive. E é sucesso.

— Sucesso? — Duvidou Chanyeol, não conseguindo não sorrir quando Kyungsoo falava de um jeito tão idiota e tão certo do que estava dizendo. As mãos até se atreveram a cair com um som abafado em sua bunda, deixando ali uns apertõezinhos.

— É. Yeol, você é lindo… Se você soubesse o efeito que causa em mim quando te vejo... Não precisa nem ser pelado, até nesses seus jeans folgados você fica lindão. — Tocando amorosamente as pontas dos narizes, Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas, tendo uma ideia. — Quer sentir o efeito?

— Sentir? Ué… — Aproveitando-se da confusão momentânea (e Chanyeol pegou no ar  _ o que ele queria dizer  _ no instante em que Kyungsoo tocou sua mão), ele levou a palma do Park para tocar o volume que se formara no moletom frouxo. Chanyeol podia ter segurado o movimento e estapeado Kyungsoo como sempre fazia quando ele brincava, era algo comum entre os dois de trocar uns beliscões no saco, algo muito pouco sexual até. Mesmo naquela situação completamente sexual, Chanyeol sabia que ele estava brincando. Só que não pareceu uma ideia ruim espalmar a mão ali. 

Na verdade gostou um pouco, e Kyungsoo também gostou um pouco, de modo que ficaram se olhando, de repente respirando a atmosfera quente. 

— Tá sentindo o tamanho do efeito? — Kyungsoo deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Chanyeol, querendo tocá-lo. Estavam frente a frente, os rostos bem próximos no travesseiro e a mão do Park se movendo devagarzinho naquele toque ainda superficial, mas que fazia seu corpo responder de maneira óbvia. 

— Tô dando uma analisada, é maior do que eu esperava. — Chanyeol fechou os olhos assim que sentiu a risada soprada do Do em seu rosto, e não demorou muito para que as mãos dele se embrenhassem em seu cabelo, a boca buscando-o para um beijo.

Dessa vez, sentiu vontade de sentir a língua dele na sua, tocando-o daquele jeito meio safado que só Do Kyungsoo sabia fazer. Os dedos nos cabelos curtinhos em sua nuca eram um estímulo, mas não tão forte quanto sentí-lo em sua palma, e mesmo ainda tímido, não se negou esfregá-lo ali um pouquinho, já que ele não se importava…

O problema nunca foi imaginar-se satisfazendo Kyungsoo. Sua boca salivava quando pensava nos detalhes de tudo o que queria fazer para ouvi-lo gemer, e descobrir que era prazeroso tocá-lo quase o tirou de órbita por um instante. Era a primeira vez que sentia o corpo eletrizado em excitação sem tocar-se ou sem as mãos do Do o provocando. A quentura que descia até seu ventre estava começando a deixá-lo afetado em níveis um pouco irremediáveis.

No entanto os corpos se separaram com uma rapidez gigantesca quando ouviram batidas na porta.

— Yeol? O jantar sai em vinte minutos. — A voz do Sr. Park atravessou a madeira, de forma polida. Chanyeol sabia pelo tom que ele tinha medo de incomodar, mas provavelmente pensava que estavam estudando.

— Nós descemos daqui a pouco.

Pareceu o suficiente para convencê-lo. Ficaram em silêncio, esperando até que notaram que era muito provável que já tivesse ido embora e que podiam relaxar.

Kyungsoo tornou a empurrá-lo gentilmente, deitando suas costas no colchão. Sua respiração estava atrapalhada e ele tinha os olhos meio anuviados em vontade de continuar. Chanyeol sentiu seu corpo implorando por outro beijo quando ele lambeu o lábio inferior.

— Vamos imaginar juntos, então — disse ele, por entre os lábios febris.

— O quê? — Chanyeol balbuciou, se perguntando se tinha perdido um pouco da conversa. Kyungsoo deitou o queixo em seu peito e o corpo sobre o seu. Sentia o calor dele por todo lugar, mas principalmente no volume ainda contra sua pele.

— Você disse que não consegue imaginar como é transar comigo. Eu quero que seja bom e especial a nossa primeira vez... Então vamos planejar juntos como vai ser. — Kyungsoo afundou o rosto em seu peito e Chanyeol o sentiu esfregando-se de levinho contra seu corpo. — Quando você quer fazer? Quer esperar mais ou… logo?

Chanyeol pegou-se assentindo, e Kyungsoo estalou a língua na boca.

— Não é para responder só porque você tá duro, Chanyeol!

— Eu quero enquanto eu ainda tenho coragem — choramingou a explicação, sentindo-se envergonhado em vocalizar tantas coisas num mesmo dia.

— Espera... você quer agora? — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso com a dualidade da frase. Agora Chanyeol negava com força, quase expelindo o próprio coração com a ideia de fazer aquilo com seu pai em casa.

Se desse um gemido mais alto que fosse, ou a cama rangesse demais, ou ainda… Não tinha nada ali que fosse ajudá-los, a não ser que Kyungsoo andasse equipado com camisinha e lubrificante, mas isso era idiota de se pensar.

— Ah, que susto... — comentou Kyungsoo, aliviado. — Na primeira oportunidade, então.

Chanyeol quis poder raciocinar, mas isso se tornou um pouquinho difícil quando Kyungsoo beijou os cantinhos de sua boca e descendo até que sua respiração voltava a bater em seu pescoço. Suas mãos o circularam pela cintura, mas estava com tanta vontade de espalhá-las por toda aquela pele branquinha embaixo das roupas escuras…

— Okay, na primeira oportunidade. Mas... e se eu amarelar?

— Daí vai ser na segunda oportunidade, ou na terceira — concluiu o Do, deixando beijos longos em sua mandíbula. — Eu quero que se sinta confortável, hm?

Chanyeol sentiu um frio na barriga com a ideia, gostando de ser mimado. Notava o esforço que ele fazia para controlar-se, os pés arrastando por suas canelas em busca de um contato que não fosse a pressão da ereção contra sua coxa, mas mesmo aquilo estava deixando-o excitado e Chanyeol não conseguia deixar de sentir-se assim também.

— E as luzes? Apagadas ou acesas? — Perguntou o Do, continuando o assunto. Eles deviam imaginar como queriam que fosse, não é? Como um ensaio… Assim quando chegasse a hora, não ficariam tão nervosos. E com o arrastar lento do quadril de Kyungsoo contra sua lateral, os beijos no pescoço e a imagem que criava na cabeça dos dois finalmente se tocando sem nenhuma catástrofe acontecer… Chanyeol estava gostando.

— Apagadas — ele decidiu. Kyungsoo grunhiu baixinho, não se sabe se pela tentação de mover-se mais avidamente contra si ou por gostar da resposta.

— De roupas ou sem elas? — Questionou. Provavelmente já tinha entendido seu problema com elas e, com as mãos escorrendo para a bunda redonda do Do, Chanyeol começou a esquecer-se de sua timidez.

— Com elas.

Kyungsoo não pareceu se importar, outra vez, o que só aumentou sua confiança para continuar narrando suas vontades. Mesmo quando ele o olhou nos olhos.

— Ao menos no começo, até eu me sentir confiante. — Kyungsoo acenou que tinha entendido, erguendo o corpo um pouco sobre o seu para beijá-lo.

O quarto começava a ficar quente demais. O estalar leve dos beijos, como chamas consumindo uma fogueira, lamberam os segundos enquanto deixava-se explorar um pouco mais do que devia se permitir. 

As mãos contornaram a bunda farta do namorado, brincando com o tecido que arrastava-se por ela de leve, e ouviu-o gemer num breve momento de descontrole quando encaixou os dedos na dobrinha entre a bunda e as coxas, trazendo-o em consequência para arrastar o pênis teso contra seu quadril. 

Chanyeol não podia estar diferente. Sentia-se formigando, o baixo ventre repuxava e a vontade de ser tocado começava a consumí-lo.

— Quer velas e essas decorações doidas? — Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando recobrar o ritmo da situação, mas Chanyeol apenas negou com uma risada. — Música?

— Hmm, música é interessante... — cantou, num murmúrio, capturando o lábio molhadinho do Do numa sugada leve. Era indescritivelmente excitante e gostosa a maneira como ele piscou lentamente, parecendo um pouco tímido com a forma como ficou afetado. 

As bocas não ficaram separadas por muitos segundos antes de se encontrarem de novo. Um novo selo, de olhos abertos que se encontravam num querer mútuo, e então Kyungsoo deleitou-se com o barulhinho que Chanyeol soltou quando sugou a pontinha de sua língua, rolando a coxa para cima do quadril dele para tocar indiretamente o membro que tentava não tocar para não gerar ainda mais problemas…

Mas, porra. Já estavam afundados até a cabeça. Teriam que tocar-se para aliviar a situação, então porque não fazer uma troca?

— No carro — Chanyeol soltou num fôlego, mordendo o lábio logo depois. Seus olhos estavam fechados naquele instante, então só conseguiu ver a surpresa no rosto do Do quando tornou a abri-los, direcionando-os, febris, à boca bonita. — Você acha uma ideia ruim, Soo? Naquele lugar de novo…

— Hmhm — negou com um murmúrio, a ideia era ótima. — Vamos ser só nós dois, você vai poder gemer o quanto quiser enquanto eu te fodo.

Chanyeol trouxe Kyungsoo para o meio das pernas, não suportando a falta de contato entre as intimidades. Especialmente depois daquela frase. Rebolou timidamente contra ele, apertando-o contra si com as mãos espalmadas na bunda.

Provável que um dia antes não conseguisse botar as mãos ali sem ter um surto, o que o fez notar que estava perdendo  _ muita coisa. A bunda dele era simplesmente o melhor lugar no mundo para botar as mãos. _

— Vai me deixar te tocar, Yeol? — Kyungsoo perguntou contra os lábios finos, escorregando a mão pela barriga do Park até invadir a calça frouxa de pijama. Não foi necessária a confirmação quando Chanyeol jogou a cabeça para trás, travando os lábios para não fazer mais barulho. 

Kyungsoo sentiu a ereção molhada contra seus dedos e a sensação de tê-la pela primeira vez em mãos o agitou. Não a tinha envolvido completamente com a palma, mas apenas resvalava os dedos contra a ponta, provocando-o sob o aperto do elástico das roupas.

Só aquilo bastava para Chanyeol sentir uma corrente de quentura subindo pelo corpo inteiro. A visão dos dedos de Kyungsoo infiltrados em suas calças, brincando com sua intimidade enquanto a ereção dele tocava sua bunda indiretamente. 

— Hm? Vai me deixar te ouvir quando eu te chupar? — Se Kyungsoo gostava de dizer aquelas coisas em seu ouvido, Chanyeol gostava de ouví-las. A voz grave arrepiava sua nuca, vibrando contra seus tímpanos, enquanto ele se apoiava nos braços esticados, movimentando-se lentamente e deixando cada centímetro do seu comprimento tocar entre suas pernas, desde a bunda até sua própria ereção.

O caminho fazia seu estômago repuxar em vontade, ainda mais quando as pontas dos dedos espalhavam o pouquinho de sêmen que escapava por sua glande. Chanyeol prendeu os lábios entre os dentes para não gemer alto, mas suas mãos ainda guiavam Kyungsoo a mover-se contra si e seus quadris respondiam ao ritmo, imitando-o.

Kyungsoo sugou seu lóbulo, passando a mover-se um pouco mais rápido e mais avidamente, encontrando pouco a pouco a forma de fazer com que as intimidades se tocassem de forma satisfatória. Chanyeol pressionava a cabeça contra o travesseiro, soltando a respiração fortemente pelo nariz cada vez que ele se esfregava contra si, as mãos subindo para os ombros e para a nuca suada quando Kyungsoo deitou a testa em sua clavícula, fechando os olhos com a respiração igualmente bagunçada.

Ele teve que tirar a mão de entre os corpos para apoiar-se e continuar com a movimentação do jeito que estava. A vontade de tocar Chanyeol diretamente fazia suas mãos quase coçarem, mas sabia que não podiam ir muito longe com a brincadeira. O alerta do Sr. Park ainda ressoava em suas cabeças, ele voltaria a qualquer instante e da forma que estavam, os membros roçando e enviando um prazer quase ardido do baixo ventre até as pontas dos pés. 

Sabia que gozariam a qualquer momento. Kyungsoo continha-se só o bastante para a cama não arrastar e chamar atenção no andar debaixo. Seus movimentos eram curtos e a respiração estava mais escassa do que nunca, mas isso em nada o impediu de beijar a curvinha da mandíbula de Chanyeol, gemendo muito baixinho contra ele (assim parecia menos ruidoso do que respirar tão fortemente), ou de selar a boca molhadinha, olhando-o longamente.

Era lindo ver Chanyeol de olhos tão febris, olhando-o com tanta vontade. Sentir os dedos dele em seu cabelo, agarrando-o de levinho para descontar a bagunça que os corpos estavam. As bochechas dele estavam avermelhadas e, constrangendo-se ao lembrar do que estavam fazendo, até escondeu-se em seu pescoço, mas não conseguiu segurar um grunhido leve quando a sensação tornou-se intensa demais para segurar mais um pouco.

Chanyeol amoleceu instantaneamente, sentindo-se dormente quando o sêmen molhou seu moletom, escapando um pouquinho pela barriga por causa de toda a fricção. Quase estapeou Kyungsoo por espiar por entre os corpos, passando os dedos na pele branquinha da barriga exposta para tocar o líquido, mas ele parecia feliz com a cena toda, porque seus olhos se fecharam lentamente, e um último “humph” saiu dos lábios avermelhados antes de se aquietar.

Ainda sentindo os corações batendo acelerados e o efeito da coisa toda, os dois ficaram se olhando, procurando o que dizer. Chanyeol agradeceu mentalmente que Kyungsoo tivesse alguma ideia, porque seu cérebro agora era nada além de geléia e se pensasse um pouquinho só, surtaria de vergonha.

— Será que seu pai vai desconfiar se a gente tomar um banhozinho rápido?

♥ ♥ ♥

Chanyeol notou, naquela sexta-feira calma até demais, que não se lembrava de algum dia em que estivesse tão nervoso. Era uma sensação densa, uma nuvem pesada ao seu redor. Seu estômago parecia estar dentro de um elevador que subia e descia repetidamente e aquele frio na barriga tirava seu fôlego sempre que reafirmava para si mesmo: é hoje.

A última aula da tarde passou sem nem ver, e também foi para a casa do Byun no modo automático, já que tinham combinado dele ajudá-lo a zerar um jogo. Entretanto, sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não remoer as chances de dar tudo errado, ou de decepcionar Kyungsoo de alguma forma... Grande parte disso era porque gostava tanto do namorado que preferia nunca dormir com ele do que ter que pensar na possibilidade horrível de perdê-lo por não ser bom o suficiente. 

— Cuidado, tem um cara com uma Dragon Sniper no telhado. 

Engasgou num bolo de puro horror enquanto imaginava Kyungsoo explicando para os amigos que não tava dando certo porque ele era ruim de cama e, sinceramente, Chanyeol podia compreender completamente, era totalmente racional, ninguém deveria ser obrigado a ficar com alguém insatisfatório, então no mínimo tinha que ser bom de cama,

— Talvez dê para pegar ela e atirar no cara com a RPG.

porque era feio, estranho e sua personalidade era a mesma de uma bactéria doméstica, tirando o fato de que a bactéria provavelmente sabia  _ muito bem como se reproduzir,  _ coisa que o Park definitivamente não sabia, então é lógico que Kyungsoo não precisava se forçar a ficar depois de descobrir que transar consigo era entediante e nojento, porque ele merecia uma pessoa maravilhosa que o satisfizesse 100%...

— Tomou tiro do sniper de novo?? Mas eu já te falei que ele tá no telhado! Vai de novo, eu vou dar uma mijada. 

Chanyeol o amava, só não gostava muito de si mesmo e às vezes sentia-se... Estranho. Como se estivesse tomando de Kyungsoo a oportunidade de arranjar alguém que fosse tão bonito, engraçado e espirituoso como ele. Alguém que gostasse de esportes, como ele, e de beber até perder a memória.

Sentiu Baekhyun dar algumas batidinhas em seu cabelo quando passou às suas costas, mas largou a manete, a cabeça muito longe para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Sentia que tinha saído um produto com defeito e que Kyungsoo ficaria frustrado por não conseguir brincar com ele direito, ou alguma coisa tão cruel quanto essa. No fim, ele estava certo, não é? Chanyeol falava de si mesmo de formas que jamais acharia justo que falassem com qualquer pessoa no mundo. 

Pensava nos dois de um jeito que não pensaria dos outros, porque era maldoso.

Por exemplo, sempre que remoía sua insegurança, pensava em como ele e Kyungsoo tinham corpos tão destoantes: Chanyeol era alto demais, Kyungsoo era de estatura baixa, e era musculoso, enquanto Chanyeol às vezes se comparava a uma lesma; bege, molenga e molhada (no seu caso, por um suor insistente e constrangedor). Seu namorado tinha uma silhueta completamente harmoniosa e de tirar o fôlego, enquanto Chanyeol... meh, parecia uma árvore assustada. Por vezes, ficava achando que a visão dos dois juntos era bizarra, desbalanceada, como se não combinasse muito. Tinha medo de serem julgados.

A coisa é que não reparava isso em outros casais. Se comparasse, Hyunah, sua colega de classe que tinha o corpo de uma modelo de academia fitness viciada em crossfit, namorava um carinha que parecia ter se largado no sofá há um mês e só lembrou agora de comer um miojo para não padecer. E seu melhor amigo na antiga escola também era meio magricela, como ele, e espichado, mas Sehun namorou com Junmyeon por anos e Chanyeol sempre quis matar esgoelado todo imbecil que ousava dizer que o Jun era “pesado demais para ele.”

Dentre todas as outras coisas nos casais que observava, a química sempre se sobrepôs a qualquer outra questão. A aparência nunca entrou na equação como algo importante, ao menos nunca na visão de Chanyeol. Mas ainda assim não conseguia se livrar da incoerência que era achar que ele e Kyungsoo não faziam um par tão bom assim.

Ainda que o amasse e que se sentisse amado por ele de maneira indubitável... Na sua cabeça, ser amado pelo Do não era suficiente para obrigá-lo a tolerar o quanto era feio, e isso machucava com uma faca torcida sob a costela.

Aliás, também não sabia o que havia para gostar em si. Ainda não conseguia não sentir medo de Kyungsoo notar que aquilo era tudo o que sabia ser e que não ficaria muito mais interessante do que isso. Mas no fim das contas, perdê-lo sempre era uma sensação de trazer um choro silencioso e dramático (chorar pelas hipóteses, vê se pode!). 

Chanyeol queria tanto que ele ficasse uma vida inteira ao seu lado...

— Cê tá chorando? Espera aí, tá chorando de verdade?? — Baekhyun se assustou à beça quando viu pela primeira vez na vida o Park fungar contra o travesseiro. No quarto do Byun, ele se sentava no chão à beirada da cama e estava esperava-o voltar da pausa para o xixi para que retornassem ao jogo. 

Mas quando voltou, de mãos pingando água gelada no cabelo de ninho de passarinho do Park, ele afundava a cara numa das almofadas e balançava os ombros de levinho, tentando com todas as suas forças conter o mico que era chorar sem motivo pela primeira vez perto de um amigo.

Se conheceram naquele ano, quando o Byun foi transferido de sala por flertar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e acabar causando daí uma briga de grampeador contra vassoura e a hospitalização de dois colegas. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa ruim, mas certamente azarado e inconsequente.

— Que foi, Yeol? Você tá assim tão nervoso com a ideia de dormir com o Kyungsoo? — Baekhyun questionou de forma empática. Chanyeol se surpreendeu que ele já soubesse ao menos o tema do choro.

Sentando-se ao lado do amigo, ele pousou a mão em suas costas e ali deixou um carinho, esperando que ele demonstrasse sinais de melhora. Como não aconteceu, pescou o celular do chão e estendeu para ele.

— O que é isso? — O Park ergueu um pouquinho a cabeça, passando os olhos avermelhados do aparelho para o rosto do Byun. 

— Liga para o badboy e desmarca — demandou, com um encolher de ombros. — Você não vai fazer uma coisa desse tipo estando tão desconfortável!

— Não é isso, Baek... — Os olhos de Chanyeol demonstravam seu incômodo. Ele se encolhia, como se quisesse esconder-se. — Eu acho que nunca vou estar preparado de verdade. Eu fico pensando umas coisas ruins... Eu sei que não é o tempo todo que eu fico tão inseguro...

— Tipo sexta passada — interrompeu, relembrando-o. Chanyeol sentiu o rosto quente, mas não arrependeu de ter contado a ele o que tinha acontecido com o Do em seu quarto naquela noite. — Você ficou confortável, não ficou? Você nem lembrou dessas coisas ruins que fica pensando. 

— É. Eu não lembrei, mas as coisas aconteceram com naturalidade, não teve uma data marcada no calendário... 

— Hm, verdade. — O Byun ponderou um instante. — Mas você disse que gostou do fato de vocês planejarem juntos, não foi? 

Chanyeol admitiu que sim com um balançar de cabeça. Pousando o queixo nos joelhos, ele pensou em como as coisas estariam se não tivesse se aberto para o Kyungsoo. Tinha sentido um peso a menos no peito desde então. Suas neuras ainda estavam ali, firmes e fortes, mas ao menos agora não tinha essa estranha sensação de que estava enrolando o namorado com o assunto, como se não quisesse nada com ele no final das contas.

Chanyeol queria. Não exatamente nesse momento, enquanto chorava seu nervosismo, mas ansiava por ter de novo o que tiveram na sexta. Apesar da vergonha que ainda sentia por ter sido pego apalpando a própria bunda (e isso Chanyeol tentava esquecer de todas as formas possíveis), quando Kyungsoo estava prensando-o sob seu corpo... 

Gostando da memória, ele suspirou. Queria que fosse assim de novo. Que seu corpo se enchesse das vontades e esquecesse de si mesmo. Argh! Por que sua cabeça não podia funcionar de um jeito mais fácil??

— Não sei o que fazer para me sentir menos medroso. — Chanyeol envolveu os joelhos com os braços, fazendo um bico. Seus olhos marejaram de novo e Baekhyun voltou a dar batidinhas em suas costas. 

— Não quer mesmo desmarcar?

— Quero. 

Num ímpeto de coragem, Chanyeol alcançou o telefone, desbloqueou e acessou o contato de Kyungsoo. Passou quase um minuto ruminando a ideia, equilibrando o sentimento de determinação para não acabar desistindo de última hora, mas por fim conseguiu mandar a mensagem.

“ _ Nós podemos esperar a segunda oportunidade?” _

_ “Não me mata 🙁" _

Bloqueou o telefone sem checar se ele tinha mesmo lido. 

— Pronto. 

— Isso foi bem rápido, achei que você resistiria mais. — surpreendeu-se o amigo, cobrindo-o com um abraço sem jeito. — Agora nós temos que resolver o problema pela raíz. O que te deixa nervoso?

Chanyeol pensou por um longo minuto, tentando elaborar a questão de modo que Baekhyun não o achasse tão bobo e dramático. 

— Acho que... Eu tô com medo de estragar tudo, sabe... De não saber fazer nada. Mas, principalmente, tô surtando com a ideia de deixar ele me ver.

Pelo tom, o Byun conseguiu entender bem do que ele estava falando. 

— Eu pedi para ficar com as roupas, mas agora parece uma ideia estranha, eu não consigo imaginar como isso vai funcionar... — Chanyeol esfregou o rosto e grunhiu, estressado. — Que roupa eu usaria?? Se não fosse essa insegurança de merda...

— Calma, vamo’ dar um jeito! 

O Byun estava determinado a ajudar de alguma forma. Ele deixou o Park liberar o estresse amassando a própria cara entre os dedos enquanto pensava em alternativas. Só ele para conseguir imaginar o melhor amigo no fundo do fusca com o namorado sem surtar por algum motivo. 

— Okay, se vocês forem direto para lá... Você pode usar um pijama.

— Ai, meu deus. Um pijama... — Pela forma como Chanyeol agarrou os cabelos, olhando fixamente para o nada e o tom caindo para a descrença, não parecia ter soado uma boa ideia.

— Confia em mim! — Gemeu o Byun, procurando o próprio celular. — Vamos comprar alguma coisa nova, para você ficar confiante. Vou te ajudar a escolher, vem ver comigo. Anda Chanyeol, seca essas lágrimas! Vai dar certo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gosto sempre de esclarecer alguns pontos possivelmente controversos... Falar de insegurança é delicado. Não quero que a história reafirme um padrão de beleza, de comportamento... mas pelo contrário, que retrate como nos sentimos inseguros. Ainda que haja vários trechos onde Chanyeol acha seu tipo corporal feio, me esforcei ao máximo ao longo do desenvolvimento para tentar mostrar que essa questão machuca e é subjetiva, ou seja, cada um se achando uó do borogodó, mas no final não existe um corpo feio e um bonito. Poxa, Chanyeol *bong*   
> Aliás, espero que estejam gostando! Próximo capítulo, então!


	2. Parte Dois

Chanyeol atravessou a casa como um foguete quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Isso vinha acontecendo uma frequência incomum, nos últimos dias, e o Sr. Changsu já tinha entendido que era para deixá-lo atender a porta.

Ficava frustrado quando era entrega de macarrão para o almoço, ou quando era a lavanderia devolvendo os ternos do Sr. Park. Também pisava duro de volta para dentro quando era visita. Dessa vez, também nada do que esperava. Era só Kyungsoo sorrindo de lado no batente da porta de entrada.

— Ai que saco! Puta merda... — Chanyeol embicou, frustrado. A confusão do namorado ainda o fazia abrir e fechar a boca sem saber o que dizer quando o humor do Park mudou de forma visível. Finalmente notando _ quem  _ de fato estava na porta, Chanyeol se recompôs e puxou Kyungsoo para um selinho na boca. — Oi, Soo. O que tá fazendo aqui?

— Vim ver você… Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa? — Kyungsoo cambaleou um passo para dentro do hall de entrada quando Chanyeol o puxou pelas bochechas, amassando-as entre as mãos. 

— Não, eu só ‘tava esperando outra coisa…

Qualquer que fosse a explicação, a frase se perdeu no instante em que Chanyeol apertou os olhos e viu um boné amarelo pairar em frente a fachada da casa. Com o rosto se iluminando, o Park trombou porta à fora em direção ao entregador, assustando-o ao estender as mãos com uma dancinha agitada.

— Assina aqui, por favor — o moço exigiu, antes de deixá-lo tocar na caixinha bem embalada. Chanyeol estava trêmulo. Sua assinatura quase saiu de cabeça para baixo de tão pequena e embolada, mas, satisfeito, o carteiro deixou o pacote nas mãos nervosas.

Chanyeol pulou de novo para dentro de casa e de lá para o quarto, gritando para Kyungsoo seguí-lo. Parando em meio ao cômodo, arrancou a fita adesiva à dentadas e olhou para a caixa branca e bonita com a logomarca da loja de roupas online.

Finalmente... Depois de duas semanas de espera!

— O que é? 

Chanyeol olhou para o namorado, que sentava em sua cama calmamente, observando-o com um sorrisinho. Parecia gostar de sua animação, então... Será que podia deixá-lo ver? 

Nah, isso estragaria a surpresa! Abraçou a caixa de forma protetiva.

— Você vai ver na hora certa. 

— E qual seria essa hora? — Testou Kyungsoo, olhando-o de olhos semicerrados, mas certamente interessado no mistério. Chanyeol sorriu, fugindo para o banheiro. 

— Na segunda oportunidade.

Passando a chave na porta, ele abriu a caixa e ficou namorando sua compra por bons dez minutos, experimentando-a com todo o cuidado do universo. Ajustou ao corpo, acariciando o tecido e parando em frente ao espelho sobre a pia para olhar. 

Não podia ver o corpo inteiro, mas era...  _ tão confortável.  _ Tinha caído bem e estava até bonitinho. Isso era para além de sua expectativa ao comprar algo online, mas depois de Baekhyun medí-lo inteiro com uma fita métrica, elogiando o diâmetro de suas coxas (e esquecendo que em comparação com o resto do corpo elas não eram assim tão fartas, mas tudo bem), o resultado até que foi bem satisfatório.

E ele que achou que teria que fazer um buraco numa calça jeans...

Sentia-se tão bem que quase não quis tirá-la do corpo outra vez. Quis aparecer no quarto e mostrar a Kyungsoo para ele aprovar também, mas esforçando-se para não estragar a surpresa, vestiu de novo seu conjunto de moletom e guardou a roupa nova na caixinha, escondendo-a no guarda roupa com um olhar vigilante e desconfiado para o namorado. 

— Por que eu não posso ver? — Gemeu ele, frustrado, chamando-o para um abraço. 

— Você vai ver loguinho!

Chanyeol caiu com vontade entre os braços do Do. Sentando em uma das pernas dele, envolveu-o pelo pescoço e fechou os olhos para sentir o carinho dos lábios pousando com suavidade em suas bochechas repetidas vezes, descendo com calidez e lentidão. 

A agitação com a novidade e o carinho foram o bastante para Chanyeol ir juntando pouquinho a pouquinho a coragem, ensaiando o que ia dizer, até conseguir vocalizar, com um sorrisinho: 

— O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

Surpreendeu-se que Kyungsoo olhou-o com animação, como se estivesse feliz por ter feito a pergunta, e se pôs a tagarelar.

— Tenho uma partida de tênis com o Minseok naquele clube de rico perto da casa dele, tô precisando esticar o corpo. Yeol, você tem que ver a grama verdinha, tem uma carrocinha de lanche lá perto que-

De repente, interrompeu-se de maneira muito engraçada. Primeiro Kyungsoo notou finalmente que havia um outro sentido por trás daquela inocente pergunta, e, só depois, mirou-o com choque e interesse ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol sentiu um pouco de pena, porque a julgar a forma como ele relatava, tão entusiasmado, pareceu prestes a chamá-lo para vir junto.

— E depois disso? 

Dando seu jeitinho de não recusar ao pedido implícito, murmurou a sugestão contra a boca farta. Os olhos estavam fixos nos de Kyungsoo quando lambeu o lábio superior dele, de repente sedentos por contato. 

Os dedos apertando a cintura larguinha sempre deixavam o Park com um calor insano e com frio na barriga ao mesmo tempo, e dessa vez não era diferente, só... não tinha vontade alguma de fingir que não estava meio excitado. Chanyeol sorveu com prazer cada gota da confiança que brotava em seu interior, incentivada pelo olhar febril de Kyungsoo, fixo em seus olhos com uma expectativa terna. Como se estivesse louco para fazer aquilo  _ consigo. _

— Não sei se vou aguentar jogar tênis pensando no que vem depois, Chanyeol, não que eu esteja querendo apressar as coisas — explicou ele, em tom comicamente controlado, de forma que o Park teve que selar sua boca, numa permissão silenciosa para ele “apressar as coisas”. Kyungsoo segurou-o pelo rosto, unindo as testas. Chanyeol assentiu. — Vou ligar para o Seok e desmarcar a partida. 

♥ ♥ ♥

Foi difícil focar em qualquer outra coisa durante a tarde. Qualquer toque parecia acender a vontade borbulhando nos interiores, os beijos estavam impossivelmente quentes e nem as cócegas estavam imunes ao sentido sexual que tudo tinha adquirido desde a sugestão.

E com isso a tarde pareceu durar uma semana. 

Kyungsoo precisou voltar para casa, planejando deixar as coisas prontas para de noite. Disse que estava se sentindo “tentado demais”. Até que Chanyeol gostou da ideia de se separarem um instante também, porque estava igualmente “tentado” e não conseguia parar de pensar no que iriam fazer, o que o fazia ficar com uma eterna semi ereção que começava a incomodar.

No fim da tarde, Chanyeol fez algo reforçado para comer antes de tomar um banho longo e avaliou-se pela terceira vez naquele mês diante do espelho. Não querendo pensar muito nas inseguranças que vieram de fininho querendo se instalar, reafirmou para si mesmo a necessidade da roupa e decidiu mentalmente seguir com o plano de ficar com elas até que surgisse a vontade genuína de tirar. Se surgisse. Esperou que Kyungsoo não se importasse.

Assim vestiu-se, admirando-se mais um pouquinho e sentindo aquela onda de agitação subir borbulhando pelo corpo. Um sorriso incontrolável iluminava seu rosto enquanto colocava o casaco de moletom com zíper e as calças folgadas por cima da roupa nova.

Fizeram hora até mais tarde, quando saiu dando um tchau pela metade para o pai (que o olhava para lá de desconfiado), e correu porta afora para se lançar no banco do passageiro do fusquinha legal.

Ele e Kyungsoo se olharam. Será que se beijavam? Estranhamente, pareciam concordar que essa era uma ideia perigosa e se pegaram gargalhando fortemente entre tapas e provocações por quase cinco minutos antes de, vermelhos, trocarem uma série de selinhos, darem a partida e seguirem o caminho até o monte.

Talvez porque estava nervoso, a estrada para o lugar marcado pareceu muito curta. Chanyeol tentava segurar, mas não conseguia não rir idiotamente quando a imagem do que estava prestes a acontecer invadia sua mente. Temendo que Kyungsoo o achasse patético e infantil, respirou fundo pelo nariz, soprando pela boca várias vezes.

— Abre a janela aí, meu cão. — Kyungsoo zombou preocupadamente, puxando aquela manivelinha charmosa que fazia a janela abrir. — Você tá bem? 

— É, tô rindo de nervoso — concluiu, berrando janela a fora para ver se extravasava um pouco daquela energia maluca que corria por entre suas veias. Depois de Kyungsoo falhar em prender o riso e cutucá-lo nas costelas em cócegas impossíveis de fugir, Chanyeol distraiu-se um pouco do próprio nervosismo e a paisagem das árvores altas cercando o caminho até o mirante finalmente tomou sua atenção.

Hoje o lugar estava ainda mais lindo. No entanto, Kyungsoo desligou o carro e os dois se olharam, qualquer que fosse a outra coisa que pensava, ali desapareceu.

Chanyeol puxou os pés descalços para cima do banco enquanto Kyungsoo jogava a chave no porta-luvas e puxava a alavanca para abrir o porta-malas, nervosamente calado. Só então surgiu a vontade de perguntá-lo se ele já tinha feito aquilo. Essa não era uma informação que tinham trocado durante o tempo de namoro, nunca viera à tona e quando tivera a oportunidade, não quis perguntar.

Enquanto o olhava, decidiu que não queria saber. A curiosidade podia cutucar, mas não era o bastante para deixá-lo desconfortável, e Chanyeol sabia que ficaria neurado não importando qual fosse a resposta. Então... melhor não. 

Kyungsoo mordia a bochecha por dentro e o olhava longamente, preocupado, atencioso. Chanyeol pediu sua mão para segurar e deixou-o notar em como estava tremendo de levinho, suando nas palmas.

— Se quiser amarelar, sempre existe a terceira, quarta e quinta oportunidades. — Ele apertou seus dedos, o polegar acariciando as costas de sua mão. Chanyeol sentiu os olhos marejarem, de repente meio emotivo. — Qualquer coisa, tem refri no porta-malas, e marshmallows. 

— Você criou um plano B?? — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas de uma forma boa. Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Na verdade é tudo um plano A, de qualquer forma eu vou querer uma Sprite. 

— Você é impressionante.

— Ah — ele grunhiu, puxando-o para um mordiscar pouco dolorido na orelha — o carinho vai começar no meu ego?

Chanyeol deu de ombros, sentindo a voz grave mexer com sua sensibilidade.

— Já que subiu à cabeça... Agora é só ir descendo até o pé. 

Kyungsoo ficando tão genuinamente surpreso com as coisas tão menos tímidas que Chanyeol dizia era sempre uma cena engraçada de olhar. 

Era incomum que o Park variasse do tão comum silêncio envergonhado, mas estava óbvio no rosto de Kyungsoo que ele gostava daquilo. Costumava provocá-lo até que ficasse vermelho e emudecido, no entanto, as respostas afiadas enchiam seu olhar primeiro de um lampejo surpreso, e então, de um brilho de excitação, como se absolutamente  _ adorasse  _ seu atrevimento, e isso fez Chanyeol sentir algo em si engrandecer, incentivado. 

Não exatamente  _ essa  _ parte do corpo, mas algo um pouco mais abstrato. Algo que ainda queria poder explorar em si. Quer dizer, todo mundo era acostumado e esperava de Chanyeol uma retidão, mas Kyungsoo não era todo mundo. 

E parecia prestes a avançar sobre seu colo para beijá-lo até perder o fôlego, Kyungsoo já quase o fez enlouquecer desse jeito algumas vezes. Contudo, a situação pedia um pouquinho mais de controle que o normal, e sabendo que Chanyeol estava pisando devagarinho naquele novo espaço, respirou fundo teatralmente, deixando-o ver que estava exercitando o autocontrole.

— Vou lá para o fundo ajeitar as coisas. E você?

Kyungsoo avisava de maneira despropositada, pensando que Chanyeol apenas o seguiria até lá, entretanto o Park titubeou. 

— Pulo para lá daqui a pouquinho? — Soou como uma pergunta, e como Chanyeol estava um tantinho trêmulo, Kyungsoo o olhou atentamente, assentindo. Não fazia mal dá-lo um pouco de privacidade.

Chanyeol o observava pelo retrovisor por todos aqueles minutos seguintes. Hoje, Kyungsoo estendeu uma mantinha confortável e pesada no couro preto lustroso, (melhor assim, que as bundas não ficariam agarradas no estofado). As almofadinhas de estampa esportiva estavam por todo lugar e ele tinha mesmo trazido a caixa térmica pequena, que perdeu o lugar no porta malas e foi parar no chão, perto da roda, enquanto o saquinho de doces ficou encostado num lugar acessível. 

Era sua deixa, não teria mais muitos minutos para respirar e tentar resolver aquele nó no estômago, então esperou-o se distrair com algo lá atrás para tirar o moletom, lutando para arrancá-lo das pernas longas demais. 

A silhueta de Kyungsoo deu a volta no carro e quando chegou à janela do passageiro, Chanyeol já tinha pulado para a parte de trás, esquivo como um rato. Tapando-se com uma almofada, O Park o chamava com batidinhas no colchão e um sorrisinho.

Eram batidinhas e sorriso para lá de confiantes, ainda que tímidos. Kyungsoo não sabia bem como podia essas duas coisas conviverem, mas fez seu coração pular uma batida. Chanyeol prendeu a respiração, e só soltou outra vez, longamente, quando Kyungsoo veio até ele e, engatinhando porta-malas à dentro, sentou sobre os joelhos, olhando-o abobado. 

Tinha imaginado uma infinidade de coisas que poderiam estar dentro da caixa que veio pelo correio, entretanto, errou feio em todas as suposições. Chanyeol vestia o pijama mais confortável que provavelmente já viu na vida...

Era um conjunto de cetim, feito de blusa preta sem mangas e shortinho curto, mostrando bem até o meio das coxas. A estampa era quase imperceptível contra a cor de um azul profundo, mas Kyungsoo captava cada detalhe enquanto seus olhos lambiam lentamente a imagem do namorado.

Ele estava tão lindo... Parecia tão confortável e abraçado pelas roupas que sua vontade foi de olhá-lo por horas, fantasiando. Mas notou que só olhar, provavelmente com baba escorrendo no queixo, não era suficiente. Chanyeol também começava a reagir à sua falta de resposta, e estava a meio caminho de levar muito lentamente a mão à nuca.

Se ela chegasse lá, sabia, a insegurança estaria instalada.

Kyungsoo correu para pegá-la, segurando a mão macia enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Estava sem palavras! Ainda que buscasse por elas incansavelmente, seu coração apenas batia loucamente dentro do peito. Lentamente, infiltrou-se no espaço do Park, afastando os joelhos para colocar-se entre eles. Chanyeol acompanhou com os olhos enquanto tocava o tecido das roupas, acariciando de leve suas coxas. Com os rostos próximos, podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro, e Kyungsoo tocou seu queixo também, levantando-o. 

— Você tá tão lindo... — selando seus lábios com uma leveza quase desumana, ele continuou, baixinho. — Tão gostoso... 

Chanyeol sentiu-se tremelicar quando as mãos de Kyungsoo o trouxeram pela cintura, encostando os troncos. Tudo se encostava, ainda mais quando a roupa em seu corpo era quase nenhuma. A leveza do tecido em sua pele quando o namorado passeava as mãos em seu corpo começava a deixá-lo meio excitado.

— Hm… Eu tenho mais uma pergunta, Soo… — Partindo o beijo desajeitadamente, Chanyeol murmurou, tão baixo que era óbvio seu receio de irritar o namorado. Porém, a atenção de Kyungsoo estava em seu rosto e com isso puxou um pouquinho de ar. — Você… vai se importar se eu não tiver me... 

Chanyeol nunca conseguiu terminar a frase. Suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo de tão rubras e suas mãos se encolheram entre suas coxas. 

— E-eu tentei, mas dói pra cacete, então acabei fazendo só as beiradinhas… para não ficar desigual...

Ele calou, constrangido, pensando que Kyungsoo provavelmente não queria todos esses detalhes, mas o Do continuava olhando e absorvendo cada expressão. 

— Não precisa fazer isso, vou deixar nos seus termos, okay? — Ele respondeu, puxando o ar, talvez porque, como Chanyeol estava descobrindo, ele também ficava sem jeito de falar as coisas tão abertamente. Talvez não com os amigos, onde tudo era uma grande brincadeira. Entretanto, consigo ele estava sério, queria deixá-lo confortável e deixava isso evidente. 

Chanyeol assentiu com um sorriso leve e aliviado antes suas mãos cobrirem as bochechas do namorado, trazendo-o para beijar sua boca outra vez, em selos longos que lentamente empurravam o Park a deitar-se.

Kyungsoo pareceu gostar quando soltou um leve ofego, caindo contra as almofadas. Suas mãos desceram para o fecho dos jeans claros, mas depois de abrí-lo, pararam por aí. Ele voltou a engatinhar sobre seu corpo, naquele ângulo fodido que o deixava mais sensual do que devia ser permitido por lei.

— Eu tô doido para te botar inteiro na boca. — Olhando-o por inteiro, ele comentou, como se fosse só o jantar de domingo. Chanyeol taparia o rosto para rir, mas dessa vez já não havia espaço entre os rostos para fazê-lo sem estapear alguém, então Kyungsoo sentiu risada fazer cócegas em seu rosto. Tocou seu lábio inferior com as costas do indicador, pegando a pontinha de sua língua quando Chanyeol lambeu-o em provocação, como um costume antigo. — Essa coisinha aqui é a primeira coisa que eu vou chupar.

— Ah! — reclamou Chanyeol, tímido, fechando os olhos com o constrangimento apesar de sentir sempre uma coisinha gostosa no peito com essas coisas meio malucas que Kyungsoo costumava dizer. Essas gracinhas fora de hora sempre o faziam rir. Às vezes fazia-o sentir que era exatamente o que o mantinha apaixonado pelo Do. 

O sorriso sacana que tomava os lábios cheios quando soltou-a... Entrando na brincadeira, Chanyeol mostrou-o a pontinha da língua outra vez, oferecendo-o. É claro que Kyungsoo aceitou, e os lábios cheios tomaram sua boca naquele beijo que o deixava completamente amolecido. 

Os olhos se fecharam sem nem notar. Adorava quando o beijava desse jeito, segurando-o pelo queixo e dominando-o, o rosto encaixado ao seu de formas que nunca pareciam lógicas. Sentia-se à mercê da vontade do Do de beijá-lo, essa que ele não escondia, amassando amorosamente seus lábios em beijos curtos e amorosos.

Notou que não estavam com pressa, contudo, lembrar o objetivo dos beijos o fez ficar ansioso outra vez. Sentindo Chanyeol travado de repente, Kyungsoo também se sentiu um pouco inexperiente e nervoso, mesmo quando levou as mãos outra vez até as próprias calças.

— Melhor tirar isso logo, né... — Ele lutou um pouco com os jeans justos e Chanyeol levantou o tronco, os olhos se esbarrando algumas poucas vezes com os do namorado. Queria tanto saber o que fazer... Estava estragando tudo! O que faria?

Sequer viu quando ele conseguiu livrar o corpo do incômodo, no entanto, quando o Do voltou a se aproximar, seu coração já acelerado passou a bater com força excessiva. Mesmo o beijo na boca e os braços ao redor de seu corpo, deitando-o no acolchoado firme, não foram o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Os lábios se esbarraram com brusquidão não planejada, e Kyungsoo parou, preocupado, para olhá-lo quando sentiu sua movimentação estranha.

Chanyeol apontava para algum lugar no painel no carro, nos bancos da frente. Estava um pouco trêmulo.

— O rádio... — Ele balbuciou. — M-música seria legal, né?

Quase sem ouvir o pedido todo, ele se esticou até lá, enfiando o dedo nos botões até fazer algo funcionar. Tentou não afogar Chanyeol entre suas pernas no processo, ainda que estivesse tendo que fazer uma ginástica para isso.

— Cuidado aí, bolas ao sul — alertou, tentando um tom cômico enquanto ajustava o som e aproveitava para buscar o que tinha esquecido nos bancos da frente: a mochila. Chanyeol perdeu o olhar encabulado em outro lugar, ouvindo a música desconhecida soar baixinho. Era uma boa música, ao menos sabia que não teria que se preocupar com nada constrangedor tocando enquanto passavam por aquele processo. Kyungsoo tinha bom gosto musical.

— Acho que nós vamos precisar disso daqui a pouco...

Era perceptível a forma como o Do tentava preencher os silêncios desconfortáveis com conversa casual. O fato de Chanyeol estar deitado como um cadáver, cobrindo o peito com as duas mãos, o incentivava a falar para espantar o clima tenso. 

Os dedos do Park se aproximarem da embalagem pequena que Kyungsoo segurava, querendo olhar de mais perto. Chanyeol não queria ser tão transparente, mas era visível no mastigar constante de suas bochechas: ele estava muito travado. 

— É a primeira vez que eu encosto numa coisa dessas... — ele murmurou, virando a camisinha. Sempre desviou os olhos na farmácia, como se fosse algo errado, e agora estava prestes a usá-la. Depois de botá-la cuidadosamente onde Kyungsoo tinha colocado o frasquinho pequeno de lubrificante, seus braços longos buscaram o Do para um abraço.

Apertou-o contra si e sentiu-o beijar sua testa, os dedos deixando belisquinhos amorosos na bochecha que não estava pressionada de forma carente contra seu pescoço. Kyungsoo sentia contra seu peito as batidas fortes do coração do Park e começava a se preocupar que ele estivesse se sentindo sobrecarregado.

— Está desconfortável, denguinho?

Chanyeol sentiu a palma quente contra sua nuca, apertando de levinho os pontos de tensão. Deitados lado a lado, as cabeças contra as almofadas e os olhos se buscando para entender o porquê daquele desencaixe, os dois sentiram a necessidade de uma pausa. 

— Sabe que pode dizer se não estiver pronto. 

— Eu sei... Eu estou pronto. — Chanyeol soltou todo o ar, tentando tirar o peso esmagador sobre seu peito. Suas sobrancelhas se juntavam, levemente trêmulas. — É minha primeira vez, e eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Eu não quero fazer tudo errado... Só me diz o que você quer que eu faça, Soo? 

Chanyeol temeu muito que ele não entendesse o que estava tentando dizer, mas essa sensação se dissipou quando Kyungsoo tocou a ponta do nariz à sua. As mãos em sua cintura espalhavam formigação por todo seu corpo, mas talvez um pouco desse efeito fosse causado pela forma como Kyungsoo o olhava.

— O que você precisa fazer... 

Kyungsoo ponderou por alguns segundos quietos. 

— Você pode me beijar quando sentir vontade, me tocar onde sentir vontade… Yeol, a única coisa que eu quero é te fazer sentir bem junto comigo, hm? Não precisa ter vergonha. — Descendo beijos pelo pescoço, Kyungsoo sentiu as mãos de Chanyeol agarrando sua blusa, a cabeça tombando para abrir espaço. — Continua me dizendo o que você sente, eu fico mais seguro quando você confia em mim para se abrir — assegurou por fim, beijando outra vez o queixo quadradinho. 

Chanyeol estava se sentindo tão idiota... Interrompendo o tempo todo com suas inseguranças e estragando o clima. Agora seu peito começava a esvaziar daquele peso, era confortante saber que Kyungsoo não o achava um virgem chato e cheio de frescuras... 

Na verdade, se abraçaram por vários e confortáveis minutos, bem forte, enquanto o Do acarinhava seu cabelo e cantarolava as músicas da playlist que passava. 

Chanyeol sentiu o nariz pinicando quando notou que tinha quase extinguido o clima, mas respirando bem fundo e deixando a mente vagar, notou que não tinham conseguido estabelecer um clima ainda. Chanyeol nunca chegou a ter uma ereção, assim como Kyungsoo, em primeiro lugar, então... Estava tudo bem, não estava?

Sabia que ele diria que sim se o perguntasse, então poupou outra pergunta excessivamente carente e se encolheu contra o corpo quentinho do Do quando a noite começou a esfriar, gemendo em satisfação quando ele abriu o cobertor de solteiro para se encolherem, compartilhando calor e beijinhos. 

— Você é um cristal de paciência, Soo... — Chanyeol murmurou, admirando os olhos grandes voltados em sua direção enquanto encolhia as mãos para o meio das próprias coxas. Ele era tão lindo...

— Não é paciência, eu gosto de ficar com você — explicou, sem dar muita importância para aquilo tudo de ficar à toa no carro em vez de fazer o que estavam planejando desde o início. — Eu amo você, denguinho. 

O jeito como ele falou, passando o dedo em sua bochecha e beliscando de levinho sua orelha... Chanyeol sorriu sem conseguir realmente estabelecer controle sobre isso, sentindo o peito quente. 

— Também amo você. 

Tentou olhá-lo, mas a timidez tomou seu rosto em forma de rubor e precisou desviar o olhar instantes depois que se conectou com o do Do. Fugindo da sensação vergonhosa depois da declaração repentina, levantou-se o suficiente para alcançar o puxador do teto solar, deixando as estrelas à vista como da primeira vez. A luz lunar iluminou o interior do carro, inundando seu corpo de uma sensação boa. 

— Antes de deitar de novo, pega ali o plano B — pediu o Do, cutucando-o na barriga. 

— Os refrigerantes? 

Olhou ao redor enquanto parava os dedos atrevidos de invadirem insistentemente sua blusa. Nada que impedisse o Do de mordê-lo de levinho na parte de trás das coxas enquanto se esticava para pegar o primeiro pacote que encontrou na bagunça. Eram Marshmallows rosa e brancos, mas devia servir. 

Abrindo o pacote com certa força, Chanyeol praguejou quando viu os doces choverem por todo lado. Desastrado, catou alguns que voaram cobertas afora, enfiando um com o indicador entre os lábios que insistiam em mordisca-lo. 

— Toma.  _ Esse _ você pode comer à vontade — brincou em meio a risadinha de Kyungsoo. Céus... Era inexplicável o quanto se sentia seguro sabendo que ele estava de bem com a situação toda, principalmente quando sua mente repetidamente o cutucava, dizendo que o namorado tinha todos os motivos para estar de cara amarrada uma hora dessas.

Em vez disso ele o puxou, fazendo-o deixar para lá a bagunça que tinha feito e prendendo-o contra seu corpo, pronto para uma réplica. 

— Eu não posso comer você à vontade, é isso, Park? — Ele desafiou, esperando Chanyeol assentir em brincadeira, antes de sair mordiscando por todo os lugares onde fazia cócegas.

Chanyeol até debateu as pernas e tentou usar os braços para se erguer do colo do namorado, mas com aqueles braços fortes de lutador de boxe ao redor da cintura e as risadas tirando todo seu ar e suas forças, a tentativa resumiu-se apenas à uma tentativa (e ainda terminou sendo “amordaçado” por um marshmallow enquanto Kyungsoo chupava de levinho o lóbulo de sua orelha, o que fez aquele calorzinho excitante voltar a passos lentos a dominar seu ventre.)

Algo pareceu certo na forma como se sentia, então deixou que continuasse. Prensando o doce levemente entre os dentes da frente, sentiu as pálpebras caindo preguiçosamente com a sensação quente da boca do Do soltando o lóbulo molhado e descendo por seu pescoço, a língua resvalando por sua jugular. O corpo estava jogado sobre o de Kyungsoo, de forma que sentia-o perfeitamente moldado ao seu, ainda que as intimidades não se tocassem diretamente. Seu membro estava contra as coxas torneadas e Chanyeol refreava a vontade de mover-se para aplacar aquele formigamento.

Fazia algum tempo que não sentia  _ tanta  _ vontade de se tocar... Achou irônico que estivesse tão sensível quando as mãos de Kyungsoo nem mesmo estavam passeando por todo lugar. De alguma forma, ele parecia ter percebido o quanto estava se sentindo de repente excitado. Talvez sua orelha fosse um ponto fraco? Aquele calor todo aconteceu tão rápido... 

Bem, notou que ele sabia, mas estava se refreando um pouquinho para ver onde as coisas iriam dar. Mastigando quietamente, Chanyeol deitou a testa no ombro do Do, deixando transparecer a languidez que sentia quando Kyungsoo firmava um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura. 

Ao mesmo tempo, Chanyeol moveu-se muito lenta e sutilmente contra a coxa desnuda, e as pontas dos dedos de Kyungsoo desceram pelo corpo longo e esguio, num incentivo quieto para que continuasse. Movia-se de levinho para um lado e para o outro, os olhos fechados com a sensação gostosa que viajava por seu corpo, concentrada ali embaixo, mas certamente chegando até as pontas dos pés. Especialmente quando Kyungsoo guiou as mãos para os glúteos, passando os dedos entre as bandas e provocando-o onde era mais sensível. 

As mãos firmes em sua cintura e o tecido leve raspando em sua pele deixavam seu corpo queimando. Chanyeol tocou os lábios na mandíbula angular bem marcada, espalhando beijos pela tez lisinha até sentí-lo suspirar, tentado. Estava escuro, mas não o suficiente para impedir que admirasse o rosto relaxado do Do… e tampouco para evitar achar uma imensidão de marshmellows para varrer para longe timidamente, abrindo espaço para só então poder apoiar as mãos no acolchoado negro. 

Os doces estavam rolando por aí, em meio a roupas. Nada que impedisse de continuar se movendo timidamente em busca daquela sensação calorosa. Cada pequeno movimento que fazia parecia suficiente para deixá-lo meio eletrizado, mas a necessidade de aumentar o contato começava a torturá-lo.

Kyungsoo o observou calmamente, e Chanyeol até deu um sorrisinho tímido quando notou que estava sendo estudado, corando sem crer que estava tomando a iniciativa. Ainda se sentia um pouquinho como um patinho feio. E ainda aconteceu de finalmente sentar-se propriamente sobre o membro agora mais do que teso do namorado e achar um outro marshmallow intruso antes esmagado entre os peitos.

— Eita — reagiu ele, tendo a ótima ideia de enfiar o doce na boca para resolver o problema. Só percebeu que foi uma ideia besta quando o sorrisinho do Do virou uma risada, mas riu junto para disfarçar e até teve os dedinhos do Do o chamando para perto, para ajudá-lo a morder metade do doce e dá-lo um beijinho na boca, de quebra. 

Achou que tinha feito bobagem outra vez, mas o pensamento se perdeu quando Kyungsoo ajeitou o corpo sob o seu, empurrando de leve a ereção contra sua bunda. Pareceu um incentivo e, não que Chanyeol precisasse de um, ajeitou-se nos joelhos, apoiou-se na blusa do Do e rebolou como vinha sentindo vontade, o volume no pijama larguinho tocando o corpo do namorado ao deslizar a bunda contra ele algumas vezes.

A movimentação satisfez aquela ânsia temporariamente. Apenas mover-se devagar contra ele o quanto e da forma que seu corpo pedia era suficientemente bom para fazê-lo esquecer de qualquer outra coisa que não as reações do namorado. Kyungsoo o deixava fazer, as mãos esticadas em sua direção caso precisasse de apoio e o corpo um pouco tenso com a tentativa de conter o efeito do estímulo, afinal, não era todo dia que ele sentava em si daquele jeito e o provocava sem nenhuma dó. 

Chanyeol resvalava nas mãos que pairavam ao seu redor vez ou outra, e uma hora o toque mínimo o provocou o suficiente, fazendo-o buscar as palmas quentes para que o tocasse nas coxas e na bunda. Ainda não encontrava coragem para pedir as mãos dele em sua intimidade, ainda que a vontade não faltasse. Contudo, depois que apoiou os braços no colchão, laterais ao rosto do Do, sentiu os dedos dele se infiltrando sobre sua roupa com suavidade e percebeu que talvez fosse melhor assim. Estava bom enquanto não era o suficiente para acabar gozando. 

Talvez Kyungsoo não estivesse em uma situação tão diferente. Podia sentí-lo levantar um pouco o quadril, mas com o passar dos minutos, quando as bocas se encontravam em selos longos e as respirações começavam a se bagunçar, Chanyeol sentiu um gemido subir pela garganta, escapando antes que controlasse e fazendo com que Kyungsoo travasse sua cintura.

Ele mordia fortemente o lábio, os olhos brilhando em uma luxúria que o Park presenciava pela primeira vez com um frio estupidamente gostoso na barriga. 

— Eu tô a  _ isso aqui _ de me gozar inteiro e eu… nem tirei a minha cueca ainda — com a respiração entrecortada, Kyungsoo explicou a parada repentina. — Quer me ajudar?

Ele se referia às roupas cada vez mais incômodas, então Chanyeol hesitou um instante antes de assentir, empurrando a vergonha que tentava abatê-lo toda vez que algo novo aparecia. Era a primeira vez que ousava tocar as roupas de Kyungsoo para tirá-las do corpo levemente musculoso, mas a sensação foi... bobamente íntima. Até meio engraçada, quando puxou o corpo dele de novo para cima do seu e o ajudou a afastar a última peça pelas perninhas curtas e torneadas. 

— Agora eu estou na mais completa desvantagem — brincou Kyungsoo.

— Você tem o corpão de um grego competidor de olimpíadas, de que forma isso é uma desvantagem?? — Balbuciou o Park, causando uma risadinha lisonjeada no Do, mesmo depois de puxá-lo para um beijo. E então, parecendo achar mais uma coisinha para dizer, Chanyeol se encolheu e buscou seu olhar. — Continua me tocando desse jeito? 

— Hm? — Sem entender, Kyungsoo desceu os olhos para o corpo do Park, agora espalhado no colchão. A roupa estava completamente amassada e ele via trechinhos da barriga branquinha, as mãos tocavam as curvinhas de seus músculos com interesse tímido, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes absurdamente alinhados. Chanyeol parecia pequenininho daquele jeito, mas ele era na verdade quase grande demais para caber ali atrás. Kyungsoo quase não conseguia conceber o quanto isso era adorável. 

— Sabe... de roupas — ele explicou aos murmúrios, escondendo-se sob seu corpo. — Ou eu também não vou conseguir segurar muito...

A forma como ele desviava os olhos dos seus, buscando ali uma forma de conseguir coragem, era tão fofo que Kyungsoo não conseguiu não puxá-lo de volta e mordê-lo nas bochechas cheias. Chanyeol se queixou, mas os olhos fechados bem apertados tinham um quê de sorridentes.

— Tá gostoso demais para segurar, é? — Provocou o Do.

— Hmnm — o Park não negou — eu tô sensível porque é com você. 

— Comigo? 

— Você é meu namorado, né... — Buscando o rosto entre suas mãos também, Chanyeol dessa vez passou os olhos por cada detalhe no rosto avermelhado e pelos cabelos negros e curtos bem revoltos. — Isso às vezes me deixa meio molenga. Eu realmente amo você... Okay, Soo, você  _ pode  _ me comer todinho...

Kyungsoo soltou um arquejo de pura surpresa, arregalando os olhos já naturalmente grandes.

— Chanyeol!?

Com um sorriso quase mais largo que a boca e os olhos tapados com as mãos grandes e trêmulas, ele ousou continuar.

— ...Só têm que ser com as roupas, mas você pode comer!

Sorrindo também tão largo que era difícil fazer um biquinho, o Do beijou por entre os pulsos a boca fininha e apertada em constrangimento. 

— ...e tem que ser com muito amor também — o Park completou, trêmulo, sentindo o coração amolecer e esquentar com os beijinhos quietos do namorado. 

— Hm, vou cuidar de você com muito amor — certificou, deixando-o esconder-se o quanto precisasse enquanto descia a boca pelo corpo esguio e ainda devidamente coberto. Os lábios molhadinhos cobriram o queixo quadrado e o pomo de adão bem marcado, deixando beijos e chupadinhas mais leves até do que Chanyeol estava com vontade de receber agora. 

Notou isso quando a boca alcançou seus mamilos levemente eriçados, molhando o tecido ao circulá-los com a língua. De alguma forma, cada vez que os lábios de Kyungsoo resvalavam em algum lugar de seu corpo, a vontade era que ele impusesse um pouquinho mais de força. Uma vontade incisiva e torturante, que fazia sua pele queimar e o formigamento em sua intimidade tornar-se quase insuportável. 

Queria de verdade que ele fosse cuidadoso, entretanto, o fato dos toques começarem a ficar cada vez mais intensos e inconfundivelmente sexuais fazia-o se sentir cada vez menos constrangido e mais excitado. Não era tão fora da curva querer que Kyungsoo o mordesse um pouquinho mais, certo?

Contudo, um pouco alheio às fantasias desejosas que rodeavam sua cabeça, ele continuou a descer com delicadeza. As mãos tocavam primeiro sua pele, por vezes invadindo alguns centímetros do pijama para sentir o calor da epiderme eletrizada, e então ele as seguia com a boca.

Sentir Kyungsoo beijando sua barriga sempre deixou Chanyeol desesperado, mas dessa vez era por outro motivo. Quando os lábios alcançaram seu umbigo e mordiscaram o fim da barriga muito branquinha entre apertos de mão cheia na carne de suas coxas, o Park sentiu um repuxar forte no ventre. De olhos ainda fechados, ele embrenhou as mãos pela própria franja, buscando controle enquanto Kyungsoo acariciava muito perto do meio de suas pernas, brincando com a barra do short enquanto a boca escorria por ali, aproveitando da carne lisinha do interior das coxas para descer num caminho lento até lamber a curvinha entre a coxa e a bunda. 

Chanyeol pressionava o colchão com os pés, mas precisou gemer outra vez quando Kyungsoo subiu gradativamente e cobriu sua ereção com a boca, salivando contra o tecido fino já molhando mesmo antes que a língua tivesse tocado a pontinha de seu pênis. Sorrindo, ele deixou o calor de sua boca passear por toda a região, descendo a língua devagarzinho até que Chanyeol abrisse ainda mais espaço, as mãos descendo num ímpeto para seu cabelo com um choramingar. 

Ele balbuciou baixinho, as sobrancelhas unidas em um contentamento tímido. Chanyeol afundou o rosto no travesseiro, escondendo-se ainda que Kyungsoo tivesse que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo, coisa que não podia fazer quando o Park o guiava cada vez mais baixo. Pouco a pouco, o tecido começava a ceder e a moldar-se às suas bandas, de forma que, ainda indiretamente, sentia a língua do Do serpentear repetidamente em sua entrada. 

Nunca sentiu ali tão quente antes. A vontade era de não parar de sentí-lo brincando em sua entrada, mas sua opinião mudava facilmente, bastou que ele voltasse a lamber a extensão de seu pênis. Sem aguentar a provocação contínua e o sentimento interminável de que não bastava, Chanyeol levou as mãos para agarrar o short, e puxou de levinho, só o suficiente para descobrir um pouco da ereção, mordendo os lábios para conter o gemido quando, obedientemente, Kyungsoo escorregou a língua pela glande inchada.

_ “Eu tô doido para te botar inteiro na boca.” _

Chanyeol quase ouviu a voz grave em seus ouvidos outra vez, convencendo-se a deixar o tecido ceder um pouco mais. Centímetro por centímetro, Kyungsoo escorregava a língua para tomar sua extensão o quanto ele permitia mostrar, até que Chanyeol pegou-se livrando o próprio membro completamente e levantando-se um pouco para avaliar a reação do namorado.

Que outra seria? Kyungsoo olhou-o com lascívia, satisfeito, lambendo os próprios lábios e deixando a língua resvalar em sua pele sensível e avermelhada. Abraçando as coxas agora flexionadas, deixou que o Park guiasse o membro para dentro da boca quente e molhada com os dedos, a cabeça pendendo logo que o prazer de sentí-lo sendo acolhido entre os lábios fartos espalhou-se por seu corpo. 

Eles desciam raspando por sua pele e tornavam a subir muito lentamente, enquanto Kyungsoo descobria o que o dava prazer. Chanyeol sentiu cada segundo enquanto sua mente anuviava completamente, o corpo cedendo contra as almofadas. Enquanto tentava processar o estímulo, sentiu-se meio torturado pela sensação quase contundente, intensa demais, mas Kyungsoo observava atentamente e repetia sempre que gemia deliciado, meio amolecido demais até para agarrá-lo pelos cabelos.

Cada vez que relembrava da vontade que ele tinha de engolí-lo daquela forma, uma pontada de prazer atravessava-o por dentro, misturando-se a sensação de afundar na boca de Kyungsoo com uma intimidade que o surpreendia. Ele gemia de levinho contra seu membro, subindo e descendo sem muita pressa, as mãos apertando-o na carne. 

A sensação tornava tudo muito difícil de segurar, ainda que botasse toda sua energia nisso. O cabelo curto e macio do Do acariciava suas coxas, as mãos firmavam a base de seu pênis para que entrasse o quanto conseguisse em sua boca, os dedos invadiam sua blusa e acariciavam seu tórax antes de brincar com a sensibilidade dos mamilos. Chanyeol segurava a própria blusa por puro autocontrole, porque sequer lembrava muito da vergonha que sentia do próprio corpo.

Kyungsoo o segurou entre as mãos, deixando seu pênis resvalar em suas bochechas antes de soltá-lo uma última vez. Dessa vez, não escorreu a boca pela lateral, cobrindo suas veias como fizera antes, então Chanyeol choramingou, sensível, mas deixou que ele puxasse um pouco mais o elástico da parte de baixo do pijama enquanto espalhava beijinhos na lateral de sua bunda. Não tirou a peça completamente, acatando ao pedido, mas deixou Chanyeol segurá-la por entre as pernas, tapando-se bobamente ainda que os joelhos agora altos expusessem tudo o que nunca pensou que mostraria para alguém. 

Aí então a vergonha bateu um pouco. Kyungsoo sentou-se, considerando como uma permissão o fato de Chanyeol ter passado para ele o lubrificante. Olhando-o o tempo todo, ele beijou os joelhos quase excessivamente magros, os dedos descendo por entre as bandas até encontrar a entrada. Era a melhor posição para aquilo. Mesmo sem pressionar muito, a pontinha do dedo escorregou lentamente para dentro, fazendo Chanyeol apertar ainda mais as mãos contra o tecido.

— Está doendo? — Ele perguntou, checando se estava mesmo enfiando o dedo menos complicado. Bem, não tinha nenhum outro que não o indicador para a tarefa, mas, de qualquer forma, Chanyeol negou. 

— Só é... estranho. 

— Eu sei, mas... Me diga se achar que tem algo errado. 

Chanyeol assentiu, passando alguns segundos absorto no sentido por trás daquele “eu sei”. Kyungsoo pareceu notar.

— É que eu já me dedei horrores pensando em você...

— Kyung... — com o choramingar, o namorado parou, olhando-o preocupado. O Park parecia apenas constrangido, como se não fosse algo sequer possível, mas... — é sério?

— Claro que estou... — Por fim resolvendo deitar-se mais perto, encostou o peito às costas de Chanyeol e calmamente enfiou outra vez os dedos entre as bandinhas pequenas, aproveitando que ainda escorregavam bem. Não era exatamente mais prático nessa posição, mas o Park pareceu mais confortável embalado em seu peito, de onde podia beijá-lo. Com os estalos suaves na boca rosada, acabou sendo mais fácil fazer um dedo entrar. — Tenta relaxar, Yeol. Não vou tirar suas roupas, mas abre os dedos, deixa eu te tocar enquanto faço isso, hm? 

— Na verdade.... 

Chanyeol se interrompeu, deixando os dedos gentis do Do guiarem os seus a soltarem o tecido ao qual agarrava em defesa de toda sua pouca autoestima. Kyungsoo esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse de falar, pois sabia que se insistisse, automaticamente, Chanyeol diria “não é nada” e desistiria.

Mas nada veio. Ao menos nenhuma palavra. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kyungsoo viu os olhos de gatinho fechando. O cabelo tão bagunçado quanto ninho de passarinho espalhou-se em seu bíceps, e ouviu o som grave e deleitoso subindo pela garganta do Park. 

Não tinha conseguido arranjar uma boa posição para tocar a intimidade, mas seu dedo afundava pouquinho a pouquinho e, parando para perceber, ele mesmo já tinha as mãos embrenhadas nas roupas, circulando o pênis sem se mover. Kyungsoo testou mover o dedo, e o pouquinho que escorregava por entre as paredes que se contraíram fizeram todo o baixo ventre do Park pegar fogo. 

Ainda doía, um ardor não muito agudo, mas que ao mesmo tempo era  _ bom. _ Era excitante como nenhum outro estímulo já havia sido, afetando-o a ponto de querer mover-se logo e mandar o controle pelos ares enquanto se tocava. Se durasse aqueles meros cinco minutos da masturbação diária, já seria satisfação o suficiente. Mas lembrar que aquele ainda era apenas o primeiro dedo e que Kyungsoo ainda pretendia entrar com o pênis que Chanyeol ainda mal tivera a chance de tocar o fez refrear o instinto.

Segurou-se, usando a mão livre para guiar silenciosamente o Do a repetir aquele movimento mínimo, para cada vez mais intensamente tocar ali dentro. Kyungsoo queria poder masturbá-lo, mas como a posição não ajudava muito, enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos macios, tirando-os do rosto que beijava com carinho enquanto o segundo dedo entrava. As sobrancelhas finas se uniram um pouco, mas não doeu tanto. A quantidade generosa de lubrificante tornou logo o estímulo agradável outra vez.

Não que pudesse sentir com exatidão tudo o que acontecia, mas tocava-se com mais avidez sempre que os dedos juntos eram empurrados contra sua entrada. Por vezes, podia sentí-los deslizando em ritmos diferentes enquanto Kyungsoo dedilhava, testando as formas de fazê-lo gemer daquele jeito. Como se respirar fosse uma tarefa árdua. E céus, quando ele foi brincar de tocar daquele jeito seu pescoço, levantando seu queixo em algo que se aproximou minimamente de um gesto de enforcamento...

Não que achasse que aguentaria mesmo ser enforcado, mas a mão firmando seu pescoço enquanto a boca era beijada deixou Chanyeol com a respiração sem passo algum. As mãos perderam o jeito na masturbação enquanto rebolava nos dedos de Kyungsoo, sentindo a pele suada e escorregadia.

Chanyeol já estava quase vendo estrelas quando os dedos escorregaram para fora, deixando um rastro molhado e fresco. Kyungsoo queria colocar um terceiro dedo, e usou aquela mesma firmeza descabida de tão pecaminosa para abrir suas bandas. Dessa vez, não escondeu o rosto no braço dele por vergonha, mas porque estava  _ tão excitado _ ... 

Os lábios finos se partiram para deixar um gemido curto, porém mais audível e necessitado do que qualquer outro que já tivesse se permitido soltar. Kyungsoo sentia-se arrepiado, ver o Park perdendo as estribeiras mexia loucamente com seu ego. Era quase estímulo o suficiente para esquecer que também tinha uma ereção entre as próprias pernas, entretanto, soltou um palavrão contra o ouvido de Chanyeol quando ele enfiou a mão entre os corpos, buscando envolver seu pênis desajeitadamente com a palma escorregadia.

Chanyeol olhou-o tímido de início, mas a sensação do membro quente pesando em sua palma dominou a cena, e seus olhos acompanharam cada expressão, sentindo um prazer indescritível em ouvir Kyungsoo soltar o ar baixinho, retesado como se buscasse autocontrole.

Nunca tinha feito isso com ele antes, mas já tinha feito em si mesmo incontáveis vezes e repetir o que gostava pareceu surtir efeito. Kyungsoo tinha a respiração bagunçada quando beijou sua boca, e parecia não conseguir se concentrar direito enquanto voltava a trabalhar com os dedos em sua entrada.

Parecia um pouco difícil de enfiar mais do que a pontinha deles naquela posição, por mais que tanto um quanto o outro quisesse conseguir enterrá-los mais fundo. Kyungsoo empurrou o quadril em direção às mãos do Park, e Chanyeol rebolava um pouquinho contra seus dedos, sentindo-se provocado pela pressão ainda um tanto quanto superficial. Depois de sentí-los inteiros se movendo em seu interior, o estímulo parecia simplesmente  _ necessário.  _

Não, que se danassem os dedos. Kyungsoo estava com o pênis há centímetros de sua bunda,  _ porra, o que custava enterrá-lo logo em seu corpo?  _ Quanto mais arrastava a palma pelo membro molhado, indo e voltando pela extensão pulsante, mais sentia vontade de afastar as pernas e encaixá-lo ali, onde os dedos brincavam, tentando conquistar os centímetros. Queria sentir as veias, o calor, o calibre alargando-o e fazendo-o ceder... Hm, parecia uma boa ideia.

Ainda mais depois de derramar um pouquinho de lubrificante nos próprios dedos, masturbando Kyungsoo entre barulhinhos molhados, tanto das línguas que se encontravam em beijos lascivos quanto das mãos escorregando nas peles quentes. Deixando a tentativa um pouquinho de lado, Kyungsoo passou a masturbá-lo seguindo o mesmo ritmo com que Chanyeol o tocava, porém, suas mãos podiam se espalhar no vão entre as pernas do Park de forma que as dele não podiam, tocando os testículos e as coxas gostosas de apertar, assim como sua boca alcançava o pescoço alvo em chupadas cada vez menos comedidas.

Não poder tocá-lo tão livremente começava a irritar, Chanyeol também queria espalhar seu carinho por cada canto do corpo estonteante do namorado. Por isso a boca fina procurou pela de Kyungsoo, e os braços se encaixaram ao redor de seus ombros enquanto virava de frente para ele. Chanyeol o beijou com pressa que foi se aplacando, aproveitando a sensação dos membros se tocando por entre as coxas e joelhos. Alguns segundos depois, partindo o beijo, ele sussurrou contra a boca inchada.

— Me ajuda a tirar? 

Kyungsoo acatou em silêncio assim que entendeu ao que ele se referia, e sem pressa, dividiu o foco entre distraí-lo com beijos pela pele marcada por pintinhas e retirar devagarinho a roupa fina, escorregando-a pelas coxas brancas até soltá-la em um dos pés. 

Depois que fez o mesmo com a blusa, trazendo-a entre toques longos para fora o corpo alvo, o Park exalou alívio. Talvez porque Kyungsoo não o observava, mas escorregava a boca por todo lugar e as palmas por sua bunda e pelas laterais de seu corpo. Quando finalmente se encontrou nu, ele olhou para os olhos muito castanhos, parecendo gostar tanto quanto ele do toque aveludado das peles. Era uma sensação que Chanyeol não teria trocado por segurança alguma, ainda que agora se sentisse muito seguro.

A primeira coisa que fez foi buscar outra vez pelo membro do namorado, ajudando-o com a camisinha e tocando-o enquanto deixava selos sobre a clavícula marcada e o peito quente. Chanyeol circulou a cintura esguia com as pernas, brincando com pênis do namorado no vão entre seus glúteos, pressionando a glande contra a área sensível. Kyungsoo ajudou-o, movendo-se entre suspiros pesados. Cada vez que ele empurrava o quadril em sua direção, fazia parecer que entraria alguns centímetro, e antes mesmo do que Chanyeol esperava, bateu a coragem para ajudá-lo a entrar.

Na verdade, estava tão excitado com a língua do namorado chupando seu pescoço e a movimentação sugestiva que enfiou a glande inchada e as pontinhas de seus dedos, tudo de uma vez, numa bagunça de vontades. A explosão de sensações foi automática, achou que gozaria no mesmo instante. Não que coubessem seus dedos ali agora que o espaço era ocupado pelo membro de Kyungsoo, então eles escorregaram logo para fora. 

O ardor e o calor na região o fizeram encolher os pés, as mãos fechando-se nos ombros fortes junto com os dentes enquanto ele firmava as mãos no estofado, subindo outra vez sobre o corpo Chanyeol, e deslizava os centímetros para dentro com calma; sentiu cada um deles entrar de olhos cerrados fortemente. Kyungsoo tinha contado um pouco com a sorte para não deixar o pênis escapulir e estragar a tentativa, então um suspiro deleitoso soou por entre as respirações pesadas.

Ambos tinham os rostos e pescoços avermelhados pelo rubor. O carro nunca tinha parecido tão quente, nem mesmo a brisa noturna ajudava a refrescar os corpos. Kyungsoo mirava atentamente, mas o Park não parecia estar sentindo dor. Seu rosto estava relaxado, os lábios partidos, puxando o ar lentamente. Suas mãos estavam mais leves em seus ombros, ainda que os vergões estivessem ali como lembrete do quanto pareceu aflitivo. 

Kyungsoo esperaria o quanto precisasse, e não se moveu mesmo quando ele abriu os olhos que derramavam em vontades. Em vez disso, passou os olhos pela cena, admirando-o da cabeça aos pés. Chanyeol estava tão bonito... Uma bagunça, mas uma bagunça bonita. A boca estava mais rosada do que nunca, inchada. Os cabelos estavam um ninho úmido, as pernas flexionadas ao redor de seu quadril. Kyungsoo tocou as coxas quentes. A pele brilhava, orvalhada, avermelhada em alguns lugares por suas mãos. 

— Não está doendo? — Ele perguntou, preocupado que ficasse roxo em algum momento. Não pensou que estava botando esse tanto de força... Chanyeol negou com toda a tranquilidade do mundo. — Tá doido, você vai ficar todo roxo. 

Ele o puxou com os braços ao redor dos ombros menos largos que os próprios, deixando os rostos a centímetros e as bocas resvalando levemente. Queria tanto puxá-lo para mais perto, mas sabia que doeria se o fizesse. 

— Pode apertar mais — ele não estava permitindo, como se dissesse que era escolha do Do. Era sua vontade. Puxando os lábios cheios entre seus dentes, ele soava excitado, até um pouco safado. Quem era esse Chanyeol que o namorado enterrava a sete palmos abaixo de sua pele? — Me morde com mais força. Quando você faz isso... eu fico tão excitado.

Kyungsoo se remexeu, afetado, mas lembrou do porquê de estar completamente tensionado quando uma das mãos do Park o seguraram. De início, era para que não se movesse, mas depois que sentiu aquele mínimo movimento fazendo um efeito bizarramente prazeroso em seu baixo ventre... puxou-o contra si, enterrando-o alguns milímetros mais e gemendo entredentes, um “hm” entrecortado pelo nome de Kyungsoo.

Acatando ao pedido implícito no tom necessitado, ele pressionou outra vez o membro na entrada absurdamente quente, sentindo o corpo inteiro responder. O movimento de teste era pequeno, quase sequer movia-se de verdade, mas parecia gostoso o suficiente para Chanyeol se entregar à sensação.

— Você quer que eu me mova? — Ele certificou docemente, Chanyeol assentiu com veemência, a cabeça ainda pressionada contra as almofadas. Seu aperto voltou a aumentar ao redor dos ombros do Do quando ele se afastou mais dessa vez, voltando com lentidão.

Era torturante. Ele choramingou, subindo os dedos para agarrarem sua nuca. Os dedos no quadril do Do puxavam-no para ir um pouco mais forte, talvez aquela sensação quase aflitiva não queimaria seu interior com um prazer agudo demais para aguentar, no entanto, quanto mais certeiras aquelas primeiras estocadas eram, mais próximo de gozar cedo demais Chanyeol se sentia.

Agradeceu quietamente que Kyungsoo, atento, policiou-o, segurando seu pulso antes que enfiasse a mão entre os corpos para se tocar. Ele sorriu sacana para sua pressa.

—  _ Eu preciso, Kyung...  _ — ele grunhiu, entredentes. Kyungsoo espaçou ainda mais os movimentos, tornando-os levemente mais fortes. Cada um daqueles trancos pareciam a gota d'água. Chanyeol chorou outra vez. — Eu vou enlouquecer...

— É para isso que eu estou aqui — cantarolou o Do, beijando-o ainda que Chanyeol estivesse puto de vontade de se masturbar. Logo ele amolecia outra vez, tocando os gominhos leves em sua barriga quando ergueu o corpo, colocando-se ereto até que conseguisse ver o que estava fazendo ali entre os corpos. Olhar enquanto Chanyeol engolia seu pênis tão facilmente quase foi sua gota d'água também, então ele fechou os olhos, sem saber o porquê de ainda estar tentando soltar o ar pelo nariz. 

Estava bom demais para aguentar, de certa forma entendia o que Chanyeol estava dizendo. Também se sentia meio prestes a enlouquecer. Sentir seu pênis apertado entre as paredes era uma sensação difícil de descrever, ainda mais porque sabia que aquela bundinha gostosa acolhendo-o era a de  _ Chanyeol _ . Aquela que ele o pegara apertando bobamente em frente ao espelho.

Com um sorriso idiota, Kyungsoo voltou a deitar sobre o namorado, com saudades de beijá-lo. Suas mãos se enfiaram sob o corpo dele, trazendo-o para virar-se um pouquinho, o suficiente para apertar as polpinhas pequenas e macias. 

De alguma forma, depois que Kyungsoo passou os braços por debaixo de seus joelhos, cada vez que enterrava o membro em si pareceram atingir um lado ainda mais sensível. Enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo, ele sentia o estômago afundar em resposta, a pele arrepiada com as mãos dele abrindo sua bunda como se já não fosse suficiente as pernas bem abertas ao redor de seu quadril.

A coisa era que o aperto era  _ bom.  _ Tanto as mãos firmadas em seus glúteos quanto a mão que veio firmar sua nuca. Chanyeol começava a sentir-se latejar, tentando conter um pouco a vontade absurda de gemer. Sentí-lo entrando e saindo, escorregando com uma facilidade inesperada por causa do lubrificante, passou a dominar sua mente. Não tinha nada que quisesse fazer, sequer queria mover-se ou tocar-se, só precisava sentir aquele movimento por quanto conseguisse antes de gozar, e foi o que fez. 

Segurou o quanto pôde, mas logo a sensação veio com força desmedida e Chanyeol sentiu o sêmen molhar as barrigas, os dedos contraindo contra os ombros do Do. Kyungsoo apenas o segurou mais perto, unindo os corpos enquanto se arremetia mais algumas vezes, provavelmente aproveitando do aperto extra ali embaixo, Chanyeol podia sentir seus gemidos baixos e graves subindo pela garganta.

Uma hora Kyungsoo precisou afastar-se, deixando o corpo amolecido se recompor um pouco. Sua vontade de gozar era clara, os olhos escuros ainda estavam sedentos e Chanyeol se ergueu, ainda que trêmulo, decidido a resolver o problema.

Pensou que era fácil chegarem juntos ao ápice, mas aconteceu de não rolar e até que considerou aquela uma boa oportunidade para tentar outra coisa. A timidez ficou esquecida enquanto empurrava os ombros de Kyungsoo para que ele se deitasse, os olhos descendo pelo abdômen até parar no pênis que ainda recostava à barriga, duro sem ceder nem um pouquinho.

Considerando suas opções, achou melhor livrá-lo antes da camisinha, para depois deitar-se, aconchegado, e segurar firmemente o membro pela base. Podia olhar nos olhos divertidos e safados do namorado, que se fecharam um pouquinho quando seus dedos lentamente exploravam a extensão, massageando-a como antes. Chanyeol só provocou até sentir confiança, e então encostou o membro molhado de pré-gozo em sua boca.

De início, brincou com ele em seus lábios, tocando a fenda no topo quando escorregou a língua ao redor, depois desceu com os lábios até os testículos, sentindo o peito aquecer quando Kyungsoo gemeu, amolecendo no estofado.

Ouvia a voz grave e controlada enquanto sugava, principalmente depois de atrever colocar um deles na boca. Sentiu uma alegria meio boba, porque sempre teve uma vontade de fazer isso, dessas que vêm em meio a noite. A coisa não era só sentir o volume inchado e a pele quente tomando a boca… Mas fora isso, a sensação do corpo do namorado se retesando em prazer enquanto o chupava trazia um arrepio gostoso.

Enfiá-lo inteiro na boca e ouvir a voz tornando-se mais rouca, mais aguda, mexendo consigo inteiro. Não sabia direito o que fazer com a língua, ou como evitar os dentes, mas concentrou-se em fazê-lo se sentir bem, sentindo o coração batendo forte. Quando Kyungsoo botou as mãos em seu cabelo e ajudou-o a subir e descer a cabeça várias vezes enquanto a língua esfregava em seu membro, molhando tudo e incentivando-o a tocar perigosamente a sua garganta, a preocupação de estar fazendo errado sumiu, sobreposta por um transe completamente sustentado por tesão.

Não demorou quase nada para ouvir Kyungsoo grunhir em deleite, movendo minimamente o quadril enquanto Chanyeol fechava os lábios ao redor de seu falo algumas últimas vezes, sugando até sentir o líquido derramar em sua língua, preenchendo o paladar de um gosto amargo que, para ser sincero…

— Pode cuspir, não vou te julgar. — Kyungsoo riu cansado, os braços que suportavam seu peso tremendo visivelmente. Chanyeol engoliu teimosamente, testando se era possível. — Que delícia, hein…

— Vou cuspir da próxima vez —afirmou, rouco com o amargor a vontade de tossir, o que fez Kyungsoo rir daquele jeitinho adorável, trazendo seu rosto pelas bochechas quando finalmente lidou com o engasgo. Sem hesitar, selou sua boca e deixou a língua deslizar pela sua, como que ajudando-o a se livrar do gosto ou ao menos compadecendo-se o suficiente para compartilhar a experiência.

— Desculpa — pediu ele, recostando as testas. Chanyeol negou de levinho, ocupado em mordiscar seus lábios, avaliando.

— Não é lá doce, mas me deixou satisfeito.

— Satisfeito, é? — Sorriu de lado, enquanto Chanyeol olhava apaixonadamente para as bochechas tomadas por um vermelho intenso. 

— Você fica tão lindo, Kyungsoo…

O elogio repentino fez o Do calar-se, surpreso e lisonjeado. 

— Eu já sinto vontade de te bagunçar tudo de novo… Isso é normal?

— Se não for, fodeu.

Ele desajeitou (ainda mais) seu cabelo, e riu de uma maneira que só fez Chanyeol ter certeza de que sua primeira vez não acabava com ele gozando em sua boca, porque atacou-a com vontade num beijo que calou o Do, chamando-o de volta para o fato de que estava ainda terrivelmente excitado.

Chanyeol nunca tinha se sentido desse jeito, tão sedento. De verdade, cinco minutos sempre foram suficientes para bater a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir tranquilo a noite inteira. Mas agora podia dizer que a necessidade que tinha não era apenas carnal, Chanyeol sentia-se mexido, agitado por mais, estava gostando da experiência.

Levava em conta que não precisava ser a melhor do mundo, talvez depois descobrisse de mais um milhão de coisas que gostava mais do que aquelas que estavam fazendo ali, mas a segurança que sentia, a confiança, a sensação de que aquilo era sério e era ao mesmo tempo nada muito além de um momento entre os dois o tirou dos trilhos do comedimento.

Como no dia em seu quarto, quando puxá-lo para esfregar-se contra si tornou-se simplesmente confortável e gostoso, Chanyeol beijou seu namorado com propriedade, e nisso ele tinha um monte de experiência. Amava beijá-lo. Amava os lábios grossos moldando-se aos seus, puxando seu inferior em sugadas que levavam arrepios aos lugares mais sensíveis de seu corpo, e as mãos que agora tocavam seu corpo livre de qualquer tecido.

As pernas se ajeitaram uma de cada lado do quadril estreito. Chanyeol sentiu de novo aquela coisa remexendo em seu interior quando finalmente o tinha entre as coxas, uma ânsia quase insuportável. Deixou os beijos guiarem o corpo do Do outra vez para o conforto do assoalho acolchoado, e depois pediu-o ajuda com a segunda camisinha com um olhar prolongado, as respirações bagunçadas de forma até cúmplice.

Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios já maltratados, observando-o com um certo prazer enquanto Chanyeol erguia o quadril, buscando seu pênis. Os dedos longos o massagearam levemente, aumentando a expectativa, e o Do buscou a cintura larguinha para ajudá-lo quando o encaixe aconteceu, descendo-o por todo o caminho. 

Os dedos do Park soltaram a base lentamente, calculando cada movimento e testando para ver como se sentia. De início, quase não sentiu muita coisa, além de uma vergonha repentina e uma vontade de se esconder. Usou as mãos para tapar-se quando notou os olhos de Kyungsoo explorando outra vez, mesmo que conseguisse ver o quanto ele gostava da imagem de um Park cheio de dobrinhas, com as pernas espalhadas por suas laterais, escondendo completamente sua a ereção pulsante no interior apertado, de pele avermelhada e brilhante sob o calor intenso do carro, cabelos revoltos e lábios partidos em busca de ar. 

Kyungsoo tocou sua cintura em um carinho, passando os polegares por sua pele, descendo até as coxas, onde partiram para tocar seus dedos, instigando-o a relaxar e esquecer outra vez. Chanyeol sabia que ele talvez não se importasse com o fato de que não parecia em nada um ator pornô desses que não tem um defeito que seja, mas não conseguia conter o medo de parecer meio patético. 

Imagina se fizesse Kyungsoo rir com a tentativa? Chanyeol encolheu-se, fechando os olhos para tentar livrar a cabeça daquela imagem horrível, ainda que elas subissem como uma carreira de formigas em sua espinha, mas quando o risinho soprou levemente, não se sentiu mal. 

As provocações do badboy e as dos valentões sempre tiveram um gosto diferente, no fim das contas. 

E ele tocava sua bochecha com carinho, então isso também amenizava o ardor em seu rosto. Chanyeol assentiu com força quando Kyungsoo buscou sua camiseta em algum lugar e o ofereceu, ajudando-o a vestir-se outra vez. Ele até a ajustou em seu corpo e segurou-a no lugar, depois que tapou sua ereção. E então olhou-o, prestes a palestrar.

— Você sabe que é lindo, não sabe?

— Sei — confirmou Chanyeol, rápido demais e olhando para outro lugar.

— ‘Cê tá mentindo, meu dengo — avisou, como se não fosse já do conhecimento do Park, que gemeu em vergonha.

— Estou. 

— Mas vai me deixar te convencer disso, um dia?

Chanyeol não olhou-o por algum tempo, mas notou que ele tinha arranjado uma forma de dizer tantas coisas numa frase só. Basicamente, tudo o que precisava ouvir.

Provavelmente jamais conseguiria ter dito algo assim para confortá-lo, se fosse Kyungsoo o terrivelmente inseguro do relacionamento. Porque Chanyeol podia ler nas entrelinhas que não era sobre usar ou não as roupas, mas sobre sentir-se ou não confortável. 

— Você vai se entediar se eu sempre quiser fazer isso com as roupas? — Chanyeol perguntou, olhando para o peito do Do, onde seus dedos brincavam de seguir as marcas avermelhadas que sequer sabia mais as origens. Kyungsoo negou. 

— Não vou, Yeollie — e tocou suas bochechas de novo, porque ficavam duplamente fofinhas quando estava preocupado. — Você só precisa me prometer que não vai achar que é porque te acho feio e quero que se esconda. Me promete isso.

— Okay, eu prometo — ele murmurou, buscando apoio na mão que Kyungsoo estendia para si. Entrelaçaram os dedos.

— Então repete tudo para eu ouvir.

— Eu devo ser uma criancinha de dois anos — resmungou Chanyeol para si mesmo, respirando fundo e olhando através do teto solar. — Eu, Park Chanyeol, prometo… que não vou achar que você me acha uó de feio e que por isso está okay com o fato de que eu estou… vestindo as roupas que eu mesmo quis vestir porque me acho feio. 

— Chanyeol… — gemeu o Do, insatisfeito.

— Okay, — ele se corrigiu — _porque_ _eu fico confortável transando com elas._

— Agora assim, amor da minha vida. 

Kyungsoo encheu seus dedos de beijos, aproveitando para infiltrar a mão sob a blusa outra vez e masturbá-lo, o que pegou Chanyeol de surpresa, lançando uma pontada de prazer repentina demais para conseguir prender um gemido. As pernas se fecharam um pouquinho contra seu quadril, evidenciando o quanto ele ainda estava sensível. E apesar de querer  _ muito  _ comentar sobre o fato de que Chanyeol agora usava a palavra “transar” tão naturalmente, preferiu manter sua atenção nos toques.

E Chanyeol realmente deixou a conversa e todo o resto dissipar-se agora que sentia o pênis duro fazendo pressão outra vez contra seu interior e o aperto ao redor de seu membro. Apertando as mãos dadas, tentou rebolar uma vez, se deleitando ao mover-se e afundar Kyungsoo em si um pouco mais, e então um pouco menos, só para senti-lo entrar outra vez. 

Moveu-se lento de início, seguiu a sensação boa que atravessava o corpo com o estímulo duplo, mas logo precisou deixar de lado a necessidade de sentir os movimentos tão certeiros quando escorregava o corpo para frente e para trás, empinando-se, para então sentir  _ repetidamente _ , firmando os joelhos no estofado e descendo o quadril contra o colo do namorado. 

Chanyeol olhou-o a tempo de ver Kyungsoo jogar a cabeça para trás, esmagando um pouquinho seus dedos com o prazer que atravessou-o. Soube pelo jeito como puxava sua cintura fortemente que era daquele jeito que ele gostava, assim repetiu o movimento, impulsionando-se mais confiantemente para sentí-lo afundar-se em si vezes seguidas. 

Fechou os olhos, em algum momento, concentrando-se na sensação enquanto os gemidos saíam muito mais despercebidos do que aqueles que ouvia escapar da boca carnuda. Kyungsoo precisou soltar seu pênis para segurar outra vez sua blusa no lugar, dando-o liberdade para mover-se, assim como Chanyeol teve que soltar as mãos para alcançar o teto do carro, tentando não bater (pela terceira vez) a cabeça.

Os corpos tornaram-se outra vez aquela bagunça de necessidade e excitação, e Chanyeol rebolava como sentia que devia, deixando os sons saírem quando notou que a sensação parecia só se intensificar quando deixava seu corpo responder. A segunda vez sempre era um pouquinho mais demandante, então não sentia-se perto de acabar o tempo todo. Entregou-se, a mente já completamente tomada pelo tesão quando apoiou as mãos nos bancos da frente para descer o quadril de novo e de novo, deleitando-se no estalo leve das peles suadas se encontrando no caminho. 

Kyungsoo segurava sua cintura sob a blusa, os dedos marcando sua carne com firmeza, já que escorregavam por causa do suor. Chanyeol se pegou perguntando a si mesmo outra vez  _ porque diabos  _ sentia aquele formigamento intenso quando ele o segurava daquela forma, mas ele acontecia naturalmente, fazia-o gemer sôfrego e quase perder o passo dos movimentos. 

Teria cedido, as pernas trêmulas demais para continuar, não fosse o fato que Kyungsoo também jogava o quadril contra o seu, mordendo tão fortemente os próprios lábios que Chanyeol sentiu-se obrigado a passar os dedos por eles, e então para enfiá-los na boca quente e molhada e olhá-lo chupar até que sentisse necessidade de se mover de forma lenta e perfeccionista outra vez. 

As reboladas que o faziam penetrar raspando em algo de fodidamente gostoso em seu interior, o olhar voluptuoso engolindo a cena de Kyungsoo lambendo seus dedos, a sensação daquela mesma boca em seu pênis alguns minutos atrás passando por sua mente até que buscasse uma das mãos dele outra vez para masturbá-lo, agora olhando-o nos olhos profundos e tão lânguidos quanto os seus.

Chanyeol sequer sabia se estava contraindo-se por querer ou não, não conseguia pensar nisso, mas o prazer que sentia em tê-lo dentro de si quando a palma quente escorregava em seu membro molhado de pré-gozo o fazia soltar gemidos baixos, graves, enquanto seu corpo se enrijeceu em alguns espasmos. 

Não sabia que seria tão bom dominar a situação, mas a sensação de ver Kyungsoo fechar os olhos e gemer manhosamente, apertando o tecido de sua blusa e arremetendo-se mais algumas vezes espaçadas e firmes enquanto gozava, atropelou todas as suas expectativas, enchendo seus olhos por tempo que nem soube contar.

Assistiu-o fechar os olhos, a boca partida em busca de ar, movimentando agora muito mais lento, ainda que absurdamente necessitado. Kyungsoo penteou a franja curta para trás com o calor intenso, e Chanyeol substituiu sua mão, tocando-se quase sem perceber enquanto ele ainda pulsava em seu interior, e esperou enquanto Kyungsoo retomava o passo da respiração, observando-o com um lamber longo nos lábios e os olhos ainda derramando volúpia. 

Chanyeol só precisava de mais um pouquinho. Mesmo que só mais um pouquinho de Kyungsoo olhando-o daquele jeito, fodidamente sexy e pior;  _ satisfeito.  _ Precisou escorregar para entre as pernas abertas do Do, sentando-se no estofado. Já sentia-se perto de liberar aquela sensação que repuxava em seu interior, pedindo alívio, mas depois de ser tocado, chupado, penetrado e beijado, suas mãos pareceram tão  _ pouco _ que não conseguiu não olhar manhosamente para o Do, chamando-o para ajudá-lo. 

É claro que ele acatou com um sorrisinho sacana, ou Chanyeol pensaria que tinha exorcizado a safadeza toda do namorado. Mesmo meio molenga, Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se à sua frente e beijou sua boca, engolindo seus murmúrios com um prazer enorme.

— ...só um pouquinho, Soo… só até eu… — Chanyeol ouvia-se, ainda que não fizesse ideia do que estava falando enquanto Kyungsoo enfiava três de seus dedos em seu interior, sorvendo também um gemido soprado enquanto Chanyeol se tocava. Os olhos de gatinho se fecharam, a mente mergulhada na sensação de ceder completamente para os dedos do Do o abrindo outra vez, a língua deslizando contra a dele desatentamente enquanto o corpo resistia alguns últimos minutos. Bastou Kyungsoo estalar um beijo em sua boca e descer para penetrar a língua em sua entrada enquanto o masturbava rapidamente. Chanyeol firmou uma das mãos nas paredes do carro, afundando os dedos da outra no cabelo curtinho e gemendo até sentir que tinha expelido, trêmulo, a última gota de sêmen.

O corpo cedeu quase tão rapidamente que só pôde sentir a boca carnuda selar a sua e os braços de Kyungsoo o buscando para deitar, antes de respirar algumas vezes, fechando os olhos um segundo e sentir a consciência indo embora, num torpor que demorou um pouco para tomá-lo. Achou que não era possível que estivesse tão cansado, mas também acordou com uma música completamente diferente tocando no rádio e dez minutos de diferença marcando no relógio digital.

O corpo pesava uma tonelada, assim como as pálpebras que caíam mesmo que quisesse muito acordar, e a fala que saiu embolada. Seu rosto estava dormente e seus ouvidos estavam tampados. Será que tinha caído a pressão?

— Soo, a gente tá grudando… esqueci completamente que não teria uma ducha gostosa depois da história… — queixou-se em murmúrios, incomodado agora que a parte boa tinha sido subtraída da equação. Transar era bom, mas sem os estímulos, a única coisa que restou foi seu corpo melado de suor (saliva e sêmen) sobre a bagunça de cobertores. 

Também estava meio doce aqui e ali, por causa dos marshmallows esmagados. 

— Você achou mesmo… — Kyungsoo calou-se um segundo, usando de força comicamente sobre-humana para levantar o corpo e ir procurar algo na mochila. — Que o pai não veio preparado??

Ele arrancou de lá uma embalagem amarela e barulhenta com bebezinhos estampados.

— Lencinho umedecido — ele anunciou, já que o Park ainda olhava bobamente. — Vai servir, não vai?

Chanyeol assentiu e sorriu com preguiça, já sentindo o sono bater sem dó. Jurou que só iria esfregar um pouquinho os olhos cansados para ver se desembaçavam, antes de levantar para tomar o tal banho de gato, mas no fim das contas…

Kyungsoo terminou de limpar-se e pegou a tarefa para si. 

Poderia ter sido desconfortavelmente vergonhoso, mas depois de olhá-lo, avaliando se ele não ligava mesmo, e viu nada além de um semblante calmo enquanto passava os paninhos úmidos atenciosamente por sua barriga e por entre suas pernas, acabou deixando acontecer. Depois que descartou tudo no lixinho, puxou-o para juntar-se consigo aos travesseiros.

Se enfiaram sob os cobertores. Encolhido no peito do Do e ganhando um carinho suave nas costas nuas, acabou relaxando a ponto de sentir-se abater. 

Surpreendentemente, só foi acordar no dia seguinte, quando os raios de sol invadiram as janelas e tocaram seus olhos, incomodando-o. Kyungsoo tinha a sorte de estar com o rosto afundado em seu peito, sua mania fofa quando dormiam juntos. Ele ainda ressonava muito calmamente, então deixou que dormisse mais um pouco.

Ainda era bem cedo, o horizonte estava azulado e os dois se encolhiam com o frio que fazia de manhã, ainda mais num monte e no meio do mato. Uma hora ou outra, sentindo o tremor e o bater dos dentes de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol teve que lutar contra seu sono e tirá-lo de seu colo para procurar o short do pijama na bagunça e, ainda grogue, cambalear por entre os bancos para fechar as janelas.

Olhando ao redor, se lembrou de Kyungsoo ter acordado em algum momento para desligar o rádio. Suas roupas estavam jogadas no banco da frente, como se tivesse tentado começar a organizar. Sentiu-se até meio sem graça, porque tudo o que fez foi desmaiar confortavelmente e esquecer do mundo... 

Sentou e afastou o sono antes de ir terminar a faxina que Kyungsoo tinha começado. Dobrou as roupas, vestiu o moletom limpo (e terrivelmente largo, agora que tinha notado que também não trouxe cueca), juntou os doces espalhados separadamente dos intocados no saquinho e vestiu Kyungsoo em sua camiseta. Depois saiu para esticar as pernas, puxando o corpo dolorido.

Puta merda, parecia que um caminhão monstro tinha comido seu rabo a noite inteira. Isso era normal?

Enfim, não perambulou sozinho por mais de dez minutos, vasculhando a caixa de sucos. Logo Kyungsoo se sentava, o rosto parecendo o de uma gárgula cansada. Olheiras profundas circulavam os olhos e ele tentava botar ordem em seu cabelo enquanto bocejava longamente, contagiando o Park até os dois rirem um pouquinho.

Ele abriu os braços, chamando-o, e apesar de saber que era uma armadilha, Chanyeol pulou para eles outra vez e sentiu uma pontadinha de prazer em ser aprisionado no abraço pesado. Sua mente encheu de memórias. Os olhos se conectaram numa complicidade tão grande que soube na hora que Kyungsoo também estava repassando a noite passada, e que o apertava com uma nostalgia pra lá de precoce. 

O beijo se encontrou a meio caminho, começando numa mordida. Não que uma hora dessas pensassem em continuar o que tinham feito durante a noite, mas a vontade fez o corpo voltar a formigar um pouquinho enquanto as línguas deslizavam com uma calma incomum.

Não costumavam se tocar com essa intimidade descompromissada, de corpos entrelaçados e línguas resvalando nos pescoços alvos, mas sentiam-se meio necessitados de relembrar, como se quisessem ter certeza de que era real, de que não dormiram e sonharam o resto da noite. 

Mas logo o monte começaria a ser visitado pela galera fitness e os guardinhas, então... 

— É melhor a gente ir — Kyungsoo reafirmou, depois de se olharem por uns minutinhos (apaixonadamente, não que Chanyeol admitisse essas coisas. Era envergonhado demais até para isso.) 

— Vamos. 

— Mas só para constar… — Chanyeol esperou, vendo o morder de lábios levemente sacana do Do. Já até sabia o que viria por aí. — Você tem um talento, Park…

— Kyungsoo… — o Park fingiu choramingar, tapando os lábios dele entre sorrisos idiotas. — Shh, sem elogios.

—  _ Que sentada sensacional...  _ — ele deu um jeito de falar entre seus dedos, lambendo-os irritantemente. Ele estava decidido a comentar e o fato do namorado estar constrangido só serviu para incentivar. 

— Sh shh. — Chanyeol apenas sorriu por alguns segundos e devolveu o elogio contra a boca carnuda, num tom falsamente sério. — Você acabou com as minhas costas. Satisfeito? 

Kyungsoo riu entre os selos. Puta merda... Amava aquele garoto muito mais do que uma noite no fundo do fusca poderia resolver.

♥ ♥ ♥

Mas a mente de Chanyeol às vezes fazia-se de desentendida e fingia não saber. Era aí que morava o problema, e Kyungsoo batia na campainha para jantar o problema no soco sempre que via que ele estava em casa. Foda que de vez em quando ele não estava disponível para defendê-lo, então, vez ou outra, Chanyeol via-se encarando o problema sozinho, com seus bracinhos de vara e suas pernas que não abriam o suficiente para dar um bom chute. 

Enquanto Kyungsoo era um belo boxeador, Chanyeol era um Boxer bobo e destrambelhado. 

Talvez por isso encarava a mensagem em seu celular com uma maldita dúvida.

_ “peraí” _ — Kyungsoo enviara, quatro horas atrás. 

Agora Chanyeol começava a sentir algo pesando no estômago. Algo entre preocupação e constrangimento. Era meio da tarde, o Sr. Park estava no trabalho e Kyungsoo tinha dirigido para sua própria casa depois de deixar Chanyeol. Entendia que ele quisesse um banho e roupas limpas, porque foi a primeira coisa que procurou depois de fechar a porta às suas costas, mas os dois conversavam pelo telefone desde que chegaram… Até Kyungsoo sumir.

Agora cheiroso e de cabelos úmidos, sentava (com imensa dificuldade) na poltrona confortável do quarto, no escurinho, jogando algumas partidas com o Byun. Mas com os fones jogando luzes coloridas nas paredes, ele viajava de novo, de olhos fixos no “peraí”.

— _ Tô esperando viu  _ — Baekhyun falou, na chamada que faziam entre os dois. 

— Esperando o quê? — Questionou ele, vendo que o jogo já tinha começado outra vez. Seu bonequinho tomou uma porrada de levar metade do sangue embora, mas não era como se Chanyeol estivesse ligando muito para a quantidade de poções em seu inventário.

—  _ Os detalhes  _ — cantarolou Baekhyun, o fanfiqueiro. —  _ Foi bom? _

— Hm — Chanyeol bufou, meio risonho. — Têm hipoglós aí para me emprestar segunda-feira?

—  _ Eita caralho!  _ — Festejou o Byun, rindo longamente. Chanyeol sorria de volta, idiota com a animação exacerbada. Seu amigo era mesmo outro safado, estava cercado deles. —  _ Vai precisar mesmo? Eu posso roubar da minha irmã. _

— Tá doido? — Perguntou, quase sem se afetar com as ideias malucas do Byun. Tinha falado por brincadeira, não chegava a precisar tanto que deixaria a Byun bebê sem nada.

—  _ Nah, minha mãe compra uma montanha todo mês. Ela passa tudo no pé, para deixar lisinho, não sei porquê. E seu pai ainda tá saindo com o farmacêutico, né? É foda comprar hipoglós quando o cara sabe que você não tem neném em casa. É quase anunciar que assou o cu de tanta rolada… _

Chanyeol mutou o amigo por alguns segundos, enquanto suspirava, esfregando os olhos. A tentativa falhou em tirar a imagem ou a frase da cabeça, e quando abriu de novo os olhos, ainda via o Byun rindo sozinho e falando bobagem pela câmera, antes de notar que estava silenciado e xingá-lo bem lentamente, para que pudesse ler seus lábios.

Chanyeol aproveitou de sua morte no jogo para ir buscar um copo de refrigerante e um pacote de biscoitos. Já era o segundo hoje. Estava afogando a mágoa em doce, ainda que não quisesse admitir. Quando se atirou de novo na cadeira, o Byun tinha desistido também. 

— ‘ _ Cê tá distraído, não tá dando pra jogar desse jeito. Amigo que namora é foda  _ — reclamava ele, quando desmutou. —  _ E aí, os detalhes? _

— Você é muito insistente... O que você vai faz com essas informações? — Perguntou, meio borocoxô, apoiando a cabeça num dos braços. Fecharam o jogo para ficar conversando à toa, e o silêncio até pareceu confortável. 

—  _ Armazeno  _ — ele respondeu, simplista, fazendo um gesto engraçado. —  _ Uma hora eu sei que eu vou precisar. _

— Por quê? — Chanyeol ousou dar corda, mas lembrando de uma coisa para perguntar agora que o assunto surgia, esqueceu a questão anterior. — Baek, você é virgem?

—  _ Não, tá doido?  _ — Caçoou. —  _ Já peguei tanta gente que, se bobear, peguei até seu namorado. _

Chanyeol sentiu a garganta, o coração, o estômago e o cérebro afundarem no corpo, como se tivesse engolido uma pedra do tamanho de seu punho. Não conseguiu responder. Moveu o mouse lentamente para o x, querendo fechar a aba.

—  _ Tô brincando.  _ — Sorriu Baekhyun, depois fez um biquinho, como que pedindo desculpas. Chanyeol ficou imóvel, olhando-o por quase três minutos inteiros. —  _ Aconteceu alguma coisa. Você tá muito sério. _

Mesmo que Baek estivesse afirmando, Chanyeol negou, se encolhendo.

— Só não gostei da brincadeira.

—  _ Eu brinco desse jeito o tempo todo, você se incomodou de verdade dessa vez. Desculpa por isso, não achei que você ia ficar mal…  _ — Ele cutucava o teclado, de forma que Chanyeol notou no quanto estava envergonhado. —  _ Nossa, se você ficar neurado, achando que aconteceu mesmo, eu nunca vou me perdoar. Eu tô brincando, okay? Pode ligar para o Kyungsoo e perguntar. _

Chanyeol respirou fundo, sem saber se tinha esse direito de estar tão encabulado com a ideia. Não costumava ser ciumento, mas imaginar aquilo deixou-o formigando dos pés à cabeça. Talvez porque já estava se sentindo mal, Baek estava certo.

—  _ Acredita em mim?  _ — Ele perguntou. Chanyeol assentiu, envergonhado. —  _ Me conta o que aconteceu. Ele foi rude? Foi estranho? _

Chanyeol estava quase balançando a cabeça afirmativamente com um sorriso, quando a segunda pergunta veio e notou que esse não era o sentido da questão. 

— Não, foi ótimo! — Franziu o cenho, sentindo a preocupação de Baekhyun manchando sua boa experiência como um suco de uva irritante. — Não teve nada de errado.

Chanyeol procurou as palavras, querendo contar sobre todas as coisas boas que tinham acontecido. Sentia que “nada de errado” não passava nem perto da realidade do que tiveram. Tinha sido intenso, íntimo. Se sentiu confortável na maior parte do tempo, e, acima de tudo, sentiu que Kyungsoo não tinha julgado sua falta de experiência de forma alguma. Nem seu corpo. Seus dois piores medos não se concretizaram enquanto estavam no fusquinha legal, nem atrapalharam a melhor noite de sua vida até então... Era isso que queria poder passar para o Byun. 

Mas suas palavras estavam meio entaladas. Chanyeol pegou-se com olhos marejados.

—  _ Eita, Channie… Você tem que chorar perto de mim, para eu poder te abraçar. Chorar aí de longe não dá, eu fico querendo chorar junto  _ — Baekhyun brigou, agoniado por não poder fazer nada. —  _ Tá vendo por que eu tô preocupado? _

— Eu tô chorando porque tô emotivo… — Tentou explicar, limpando os olhos.

—  _ Tá emotivo com a rolada, Chanyeol?  _ — Zoou Baekhyun, fazendo-o rir no momento em que menos achava possível. Chanyeol tomou um gole do refri, respirando fundo. 

Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Baekhyun digitou algo para outra pessoa, enquanto Chanyeol desbloqueava o celular e contabilizava cinco horas desde o “peraí”.

— Eu tô chateado — admitiu, alguns minutos depois. Baekhyun o olhou, calado e sério, assim ele sentiu que podia continuar a falar. — O Kyungsoo sumiu.

O Byun pareceu chocado, esperando-o explicar. Chanyeol checou de novo as mensagens. O “peraí” ainda era a última delas e isso estava começando a corroê-lo.

—  _ Mas como assim?  _ — Ele questionou finalmente, com uma seriedade que só guardava para esses momentos super sérios. Chanyeol deu de ombros, não querendo mostrar-se mais molenga e dramático do que já tinha feito. 

— Nós voltamos para casa hoje lá para as sete horas, aí ele sumiu um pouco, depois mandei mensagem para ele… de boa noite — admitiu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. — Nós conversamos um pouquinho, eu fiquei meio carente por causa de tudo. Até meio chiclete, para ser sincero, talvez tenha sido irritante. 

— _ Lá vem você se xingando _ — Baekhyun avisou, apontando o dedo para a webcam. — _ Se falar assim do meu amigo vai rolar porrada, hein. _

Chanyeol riu um pouquinho, frouxamente, enquanto levava a mão para a nuca. Os óculos de grau quase caíam do rosto.

— Aí fiquei conversando com ele. Perguntei se ele tinha mesmo gostado… — Pelo tom que usou e a forma como olhava para baixo, o Byun notou que ele se arrependera de perguntar aquilo. — Ele disse que da próxima vez ele quem vai sentar no meu pau até desmaiar e depois me fazer essa pergunta. 

Chanyeol tapou a boca de repente, só então notando que tinha dado os tais sórdidos detalhes.

—  _ Você desmaiou?  _ — Perguntou Byun, pausadamente, descrente, o corpo curvando em direção da câmera. Chanyeol agitou as mãos na frente do rosto, negando.

— Esquece isso — gaguejou.

—  _ Nunca vou esquecer do dia que você desmaiou de tanto sentar, isso é impossível.  _

— Eu não  _ desmaiei,  _ eu tirei um  _ cochilo.  _

—  _ Depois levantou de novo para outra rodada? _ — Os olhos do Byun brilhavam de curiosidade.

— Olha para minha cara, Baekhyun. Eu não aguento três vezes, eu não aguento nem  _ duas vezes _ , imagina três.

—  _ Hehe, eu amo como você vai caindo na minha lábia e me dizendo tudo _ — riu o Byun, fazendo o Park esfregar o rosto de novo, estressado agora que notara que dera ainda mais corda para ele falar até babar. —  _ Prossiga.  _

— Chega de detalhes! Eu disse mais algumas coisas… —  _ que não tinha imaginado que seria tão bom e que o amava,  _ ele completou mentalmente. — Perguntei para ele quando ele queria sair, porque eu queria ver ele de novo. 

Estava com saudades antecipadas.

—  _ Já começou a rotina alucinada, então? Pimbada noite e dia e por aí vai  _ — Chanyeol quase ignorou a pergunta, principalmente por notar que Baekhyun estava perguntando sério, mas quis se defender, e protestou:

— Eu chamei ele para sair e comer alguma coisa em algum lugar! 

—  _ “Comer alguma coisa”, ele pode muito bem ter interpretado que… _

— Eu citei opções, Baek: pizza, um lanche perto da casa do Minseok… — interrompeu, estressado.

—  _ Okay, parei, Yeol, não me muta _ — Baek implorou, com um biquinho. —  _ Não vou mais falar da sua vida sexual a menos que você me incentive, pode ser? E aí? _

— E aí nada… Ele mandou um “peraí” e sumiu. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros algumas vezes, tomando um gole do refri para disfarçar os olhos que marejaram de novo. O grande problema não era a palavra em si, era que Chanyeol começava a tentar encaixar as peças sozinho, sem ter todo o contexto...

— E se o peraí não quer dizer “espera aí”, mas “me poupe”? — Ele perguntou, encolhendo os pés para cima da cadeira enquanto se escondia atrás da caneca. Baekhyun ainda tentava ruminar a ideia, testando se era possível que aquilo fizesse sentido. — Talvez ele achou idiota da minha parte querer ver ele sendo que a gente passou a noite junto?

—  _ Isso já aconteceu antes? _ — Baekhyun franziu o cenho, duvidando que tivesse acontecido. Chanyeol não soube responder, mas achava que não. Kyungsoo era atencioso, não costumava responder mal nem quando era idiota. —  _ Lê para mim o que você mandou antes. _

Chanyeol pegou o celular, lendo:

—  _ Quer sair amanhã para pegar uma pizza ou ir naquele lugar que você falou antes? Eu quero te ver, é estranho ficar longe de você agora.  _ Não me zoa, por favor. 

Baekhyun fez o favor de engolir a frase e passar um zíper na boca, segurando o riso, porque Chanyeol esfregava o rosto já vermelho de novo. Enquanto isso, montava a possibilidade na cabeça. Quais as chances de Kyungsoo simplesmente mandar um “peraí”, sem dizer mais nada, porque achou a ideia idiota?

— _ Ele não aproveitaria a chance para te provocar, ou alguma coisa assim? Eu quase consigo ouvir ele dizendo “Já tá com saudade, meu cão?” _ — imitou o Byun, tentando, em vão, fazê-lo rir. —  _ Acho que ele não quis dizer isso que você tá pensando. Não tem por que, ele te ama. _

Chanyeol retesou. Baekhyun tinha tocado logo na ferida. 

Esse era um sentimento muito difícil de admitir para si mesmo, mas Chanyeol estava passando por uma onda de insegurança repentina que o fazia questionar tudo. De repente, pareceu tudo muito irreal, as coisas não eram mais tão sólidas e os problemas viraram gigantes prestes a pisoteá-lo.

Por isso viu-se despedindo com pressa do Byun, para se jogar de cara no travesseiro e sufocar a vontade de soluçar aos prantos. Pegou o celular, olhou, digitou, apagou e devolveu para debaixo das cobertas mil vezes, desistindo todas elas de mandar outra mensagem ou de ligar para o Do, com medo de incomodá-lo mais do que já achava que tinha feito. 

A angústia o afogou por tempo incalculável. A tarde caía solitária enquanto remoía a questão, com medo de que tudo o que passava por sua mente se provar verdade quando o encontrasse, na segunda-feira, ou quando ele finalmente mandasse uma mensagem. Evitou pensar naquilo o quanto pôde, mas e se Kyungsoo estivesse o achando patético? Se tivesse se cansado do quanto era cheio de frescura?

Sabia que amá-lo não era muito fácil, Chanyeol conhecia o quanto era uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Era grudento e emocionalmente instável, era dependente e carente, era estranho, não sabia conversar direito, feio e avoado. Tinha vezes que demorava dois dias para notar que o Do o mandara mensagem, porque ficava absorto jogando. Deus,  _ sequer podia julgá-lo,  _ ele tinha toda razão do mundo para ter se cansado.

Mas a razão por trás de Chanyeol sentir as lágrimas acumulando nos cantos dos olhos e rolando infinitamente, criando marcas largas no travesseiro, não era relembrar essas razões antigas pelas quais sempre sofria. Sempre morreu de medo da hora que Kyungsoo, repentinamente, diria que não o aguentava mais. No entanto, agora tinha uma preocupação nova que o tirou o sossego o dia inteiro.

E se tivesse entendido tudo errado? Repassou todas as coisas em sua mente, cada expressão de Kyungsoo, cada vez que o ouviu gemer, cada vez que o tocou. E se tivesse feito algo que ele não gostou? Algo que foi ruim? Algo que era constrangedor? E se foi chato, repetitivo, se ele realmente já tinha transado com gente muito mais interessante?

Chanyeol se encolheu na cama, sentindo o estômago afundar enquanto imaginava como deveria ser aquilo. Lembrar-se de ex-ficantes e, em comparação com seu namorado… sentir que eles tinham sido tão melhores. É lógico que Kyungsoo não iria querer ficar consigo quando notasse que não tinha graça nenhuma, sabia disso, mas imaginou que talvez conseguisse satisfazê-lo pelo menos o bastante para não ser deixado.

Seu coração doeu quando leu de novo as mensagens e imaginou que ele o achou imbecil por querer vê-lo e por estar carente. Talvez não devesse ser tão grudento, né? Ninguém gostava disso... 

Passou seis meses com Kyungsoo. Seis meses de um namoro que achou que nunca aconteceria, mas que aconteceu rápido, invadiu sua vida, conheceu seu pai, conquistou sua vizinhança, firmou combinados, descobriu gostos e jeitos… Kyungsoo tinha o ganhado muito rápido com seus beijos de tirar o fôlego, os lábios que cobriam os seus, quentes, ternos. As mãos o fizeram se entregar num instante também. O jeitinho que ele tinha de acalmar todas as suas neuras...

E se…

E se Kyungsoo fosse assim com qualquer um? Se ele beijasse qualquer um daquele jeito? Se ele pudesse acalmar qualquer um com aquele jeito manso e engraçadinho? Talvez não fosse especial de forma alguma, fosse apenas fácil. E se ele só o quisesse para sexo e agora o interesse tinha morrido? Se nunca mais brincasse consigo daquele jeito, mandando piadas idiotas uma atrás da outras, o chamando de dengo, de fofo, de Yeol… 

E se nunca mais o olhasse daquele jeito que fazia tudo em si quase parar no teto de tão forte que era a sensação de estar flutuando? E se nunca mais o pegasse pelo queixo e derramasse uma centena de selos na boca? E se nunca mais o pegasse no colo e o esmagasse contra si como se fosse seu travesseiro favorito? Ou nunca mais tentasse reconquistá-lo, impressioná-lo… 

E se Kyungsoo não o quisesse mais para a vida, se achasse que sua utilidade tinha acabado?

Mas isso implicava que Kyungsoo fosse um enganador, e isso Chanyeol não aceitou cogitar, se estapeando até obrigar-se a retirar todas essas coisas horríveis da cabeça. Céus, ele não era isso. Não era. Ele era idiota mesmo, e doido, e o tratava melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, não tinha nada de errado nisso. A personalidade dele era linda, não era um defeito. Era o que o fazia ser uma pessoa especial e única, aquele por quem se apaixonou bobamente e tão forte que até hoje ainda sentia o coração dar solavancos.

Sobrava então a explicação de que era uma decepção ambulante, por isso botou os fones e deixou So Sad So Sexy tocar em loop enquanto perambulava no escuro pela casa, vendo a chuva lá fora, organizando as compras que seu pai trouxe do mercado, enfiando secretamente a colher no pote de sorvete, tomando o banho de banheira mais longo e triste de sua vida na suíte do Sr. Park…

É claro que nada o consolava da sensação de que tinha acabado com seu namoro e sem nem saber ao certo como. Até que cansou de sentir aquele medo horrível surrando o coração, já era noite outra vez e já preparava quietamente o jantar. Queria dar tempo para o “peraí” de Kyungsoo, vendo se ele voltava, mas nove horas esperando era o bastante para mandar outra mensagem, não era?

Testou de tudo, apagando e escrevendo e quase queimando por completo o frango que fritava na grelha. O cheiro acabou atraindo o Sr. Park, que o olhou preocupado, ajudando-o a salvar o jantar às pressas antes de notar na conversa aberta em seu celular sobre a bancada e ler sem nem titubear se devia ou não, se seria uma experiência traumática ou não.

—  _ Da próxima vez, eu quem vou sentar no seu pau até desmaiar, e depois te fazer essa questão  _ — ele leu em voz alta, fazendo Chanyeol voltar gritando da varanda onde tinha ido botar a grelha esfumaçada e, ainda gritando em constrangimento e frustração, arrancar o telefone de suas mãos. 

Se olharam da forma mais bizarra de suas vidas. Chanyeol estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça, tanto que sentia que passaria mal. Seu sangue pulsava pelo corpo todo, mas principalmente nas orelhas. Seu couro cabeludo pinicava. Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto do Sr. Changsu, mesmo que o que mais queria fosse gritar para ele nunca mais olhar em seu rosto e bater a porta do quarto.

Mas o Sr. Changsu olhava para Chanyeol de um jeito diferente. Meio inabalado, ao mesmo tempo que obviamente surpreso de pegar esse tipo de mensagem no celular do filho. Enquanto o garoto da sua altura se encolhia com o celular ao peito, ele se recostava na bancada, olhando fixamente, como se buscasse alguma coisa para dizer ou esperasse que ele mesmo dissesse algo.

— Foi boa a noite passada? — Ele perguntou, coçando a orelha. Chanyeol sentiu todas aquelas coisas de novo, o calor, o coração bombeando quase ao ponto de dar cãibra, o formigamento na nuca. Não respondeu, com medo de ser uma cilada e ir de castigo caso confirmasse. Changsu respirou fundo. — Se cuidou, né, Chanyeol?

— É lógico — gaguejou — posso ir?

— Ainda não. — Ele não estava tentando dar uma bronca, no entanto, já era um castigo ter que conversar sobre aquilo, Chanyeol estava prestes a ter um desmaio (e não um com as mesmas boas circunstâncias, Changsu presumiu). Mas precisava tirar algumas dúvidas de seu coração de pai. Mesmo que o desse liberdade, não queria dizer que o deixaria sem sua proteção. — Cadê o Kyungsoo?

— Em casa. — O garoto deu de ombros e franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— E você? 

— Tô… aqui. — Sr. Changsu deu um tapinha na cabeça oca do Park, rindo. Ele era idiota igualzinho um certo alguém… Felizmente, a lerdeza não tinha sido puxada de sua parte do material genético. 

— Tô perguntando como você está. Foi sua primeira vez? — Em resposta à pergunta feita em tom tranquilo, Chanyeol apenas assentiu, confirmando. 

— Foi legal. Eu tô bem. — Resumiu, ainda que costumasse falar bem mais do que aquilo com o pai. Não conseguia sequer cogitar falar mais que isso sobre o assunto. Mas imaginar que Kyungsoo provavelmente estaria tagarelando sobre todos os detalhes com sua mãe o fez sorrir, tão automaticamente que sequer notou. 

— Tá mesmo? Tá sorrindo agora, mas antes você estava desanimado.

Chanyeol quase respondeu que era simplesmente cansaço, mas primeiro que não mentia para o pai sob nenhuma circunstância, e depois que seria estranho, dado o conteúdo da mensagem que ele acabara de ler.

— Eu não te encheria o saco sobre a mensagem, se você não estivesse igual um fantasma por aí, andando com o fone de ouvido. Então, se tiver alguma coisa errada, me conta. Não vou te deixar sozinho se estiver com algum problema. Mesmo que você não queira que eu faça nada a respeito, me diga — ele reafirmou, dando algumas batidinhas no braço do filho. Chanyeol cedeu à vontade de abraçá-lo por um minutinho, aceitando o conforto ainda que não quisesse contá-lo absolutamente nenhum detalhe.

Nem da noite que teve com o namorado, nem da preocupação enorme que sentia.

Até porque, ainda que uma grande parte de si estivesse convencida de que uma catástrofe estava acontecendo, outra parte, diminuta, lutava bravamente em razão de seu lado lógico. E dizia que talvez estivesse tudo bem. 

Assim não quis jogar Kyungsoo aos lobos, dando-o a chance de ter um crédito mesmo que o Sr. Changsu já desconfiasse que ele era a razão de seu pra-baixismo. Deixou a cozinha depois, feliz por fugir da situação desconfortável, e ainda na sala, se deparou com o celular piscando.

Na tela de chamada, brilhava o nome do Do com um monte de corações, macacos e berinjelas (ele mesmo quem tinha registrado seu número no celular do Park). O coração acelerou quase até dar largada e correr sozinho para a varandinha da frente quando atendeu, fechando a porta às suas costas para ter privacidade.

— Soo? — Ele chamou, ouvindo uma movimentação estranha do outro lado. O namorado estava... ofegante? — Alô?

—  _ Oi _ — A voz do namorado foi e voltou, como se ele tivesse afastado o telefone da orelha. Ouviu de longe um choramingar baixo. —  _ Yeol… minha mãe não tá em casa. Vem aqui? _

— É o que? — Balbuciou, sentindo o coração apertar. Bufou, era pior do que pensava, então. Kyungsoo só o via de maneira sexual agora? Ignorou tudo o que dissera, sumira a tarde inteira depois do que fizeram, e agora “Minha Mãe Não Está Em Casa”? 

Chanyeol estava pronto para chorar muito enquanto o mandava para todo lugar feio que viesse à mente, no entanto, ouviu um estrondo do outro lado, seguido de um “tss” e um “PLAFT!”, e então o Do gritando agudamente. 

—  _ CHANYEOL, VEM CÁ PELO AMOR DE DEUS _ — se ele estava clamando aos céus, só uma coisa podia explicar. —  _ ESSA PRAGA VOA!? _

Chanyeol ouviu mais um “tssss” longo e outra série de gritos, porque, aparentemente, Kyungsoo estava se jogando para cima dos móveis para fugir do que quer que voasse. Provavelmente uma barata. 

— _ ANDA LOGO, CACETE! ELA VAI VOAR NO MEU CABELO, CHANYEOL… _ — Chorando com toda a manha que existia no mundo, Kyungsoo implorou de forma ininteligível pelo telefone enquanto Chanyeol se dobrava de rir na varanda de casa, tão alto que a vizinha viera espiar pela janela. —  _ Nossa, vai se foder, se fosse  _ — plaft — _ você  _ — plaft — _ nessa situação… _

— Eu tô indo, eu tô indo… — Pegando ar, Chanyeol tornou a abrir a porta da frente. — Sai e me espera do lado de fora, tô calçando o tênis. PAI, TÔ INDO NO SOO-SOO E JÁ VOLTO!

♥ ♥ ♥

Queria poder dizer que chegou como um herói botando moral naquela barata, mas por mais que Kyungsoo tivesse pulado em seu colo e o forçado a carregá-lo para longe do banheiro, onde ficara encurralado pelo animal selvagem, passaram quase trinta minutos lutando numa gritaria incansável, pulando de móvel em móvel, abaixando quando a barata dava rasantes. Ela aparentemente tinha um objetivo, e estava pronta para liquidar quem entrasse em seu caminho.

Levou muito spray anti-insetos e vassouradas até que ela tivesse finalmente rendido, branca e de costas no chão da sala revirada. Chanyeol observava para ver se ela ainda não tentaria bater as asas outra vez, enquanto, ofegante, Kyungsoo se escondia atrás da porta do quarto, pronto para fechar caso ela resolvesse que não era ainda seu último golpe.

As patinhas ainda se moviam insistentemente, mas parecia apenas o tal do espasmo residual, algo sobre neurônios, Baekhyun que era bom nessas coisas. Chanyeol levantou o corpo dolorido, estalando o pescoço e respirando fundo. Os dois estavam tão tensos que até ficaram calados um pouco, se olhando com suor na testa, no bigode, nas pálpebras… Kyungsoo tão branco que Chanyeol se questionou se não tinha jogado veneno nele também.

— Não sabia que você era dedetizador — ele caçoou, aproximando-se sem forças para arranjar algo melhor para dizer.

— Não sabia que eu era  _ caça-fantasma _ também… — alfinetou o Park, sentindo-se o auge do bobo quando, molenga, Kyungsoo se aproximou para abraçá-lo e, boiola, abraçou-o de volta, deixando-o botar a testa em seu ombro e confortando-o com um carinho nas costas até que ele o olhasse confuso, ainda de fôlego desregulado.

— Caça-fantasma?

— Ué você sumiu o dia todo — elucidou, dando de ombros como se não tivesse chorado bicas por causa daquela questão. Kyungsoo riu de levinho, encostando de novo em si. 

— Fui coçar o olho e dormi — explicou ele, completamente alheio ao quanto Chanyeol viveu um inferno naquela tarde e ao quanto se achava um completo idiota dramático fazedor de tempestade em copo d’agua agora. — Você me quebrou, Channie... Dormi que nem pedra o dia inteiro e acordei com essa diaba andando na parede, pronta para voar na minha cara. Você não quer varrer a barata para mim?

— Não quero.

Chanyeol cruzou os braços, com raiva de repente. Kyungsoo mordeu os próprios lábios, indo encarar o problema, e enquanto o assistia varrê-la quase sem olhar, notou em como nada mais fazia qualquer sentido. 

A primeira pessoa que Kyungsoo chamava para vir matar suas baratas era Chanyeol. E ele dormia inocentemente durante a tarde, enquanto o Park surtava achando que ele estava cansado de si.

No fim da história, estava mesmo cansado por sua culpa, _ não que isso fosse exatamente ruim _ . Chanyeol sentiu um arrepiozinho vaidoso, pensando que provavelmente fizera até certinho noite passada. Se tivesse, talvez, ligado… Às vezes uma única mensagem resolveria aquele mal entendido todo.

Era um mal entendendido, não era? Baekhyun estava certo, ele o amava, nunca teria mandado uma mensagem daquelas para caçoar do seu sentimento…

Tanto que a primeira coisa que fez quando varreu para longe a sujeira e ajeitou a sala, agora com sua ajuda, foi puxá-lo para ajudar com o jantar. Que tipo de ficante conquistador sem maiores interesses depois de sexo chamava a vítima para temperar a sopa de costela? 

Enfim, passaram ali um tempinho retomando o fôlego, conversando amenidades enquanto preparavam o jantar, coisa que o fez sentir estranhamente normal. Kyungsoo perguntava sobre os trabalhos do semestre e sobre o que ele planejava para a amostra de cursos da universidade local. Só não pôde responder porque a Sra. Gyuha apareceu de supetão depois de entregar um carro que consertara naquela tarde, dando-lhe um tapão mais que amoroso na nuca e um susto, tudo de graça.

Também bagunçou completamente seu cabelo, o pegou num mata-leão e o perguntou como tinha sido a noite, se Kyungsoo era bom mesmo ou se só tinha pose. Chanyeol presumiu que ela soubesse, então vermelho como um pimentão, deu de ombros e assistiu a reação inesperada: Sra. Do arregalou os olhos grandes, passando-os de um para o outro, depois falou que estava brincando e que não sabia que os dois tinham feito, esgueirando-se encabulada para o próprio quarto.

— Você delatou... — Kyungsoo soou abismado, chegando mais perto. Chanyeol tapou o rosto, assentindo enquanto gemia de vergonha.

— Já foi a terceira pessoa que eu contei hoje. 

Kyungsoo estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não tem jeito, amor… Tá estampado na sua cara. Você deve ter gostado, então.

Kyungsoo riu sacana, dando puxadinhas amigáveis em suas orelhas depois de um beijinho quente demais na testa. Chanyeol concordou, já que já vinha se abrindo para todo mundo, mesmo. Como não ia se abrir logo para Kyungsoo todo fofo num avental…

E o namorado sorria, satisfeito, porém nada presunçoso. Parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo… Também parecia que nada ia mudar. Chanyeol não conseguia descrever de quantas formas isso o acalmava, mas seu peito descomprimiu como se tivesse finalmente encontrado algum ar. Não precisou nem mesmo arranjar algo para dizer naquela montanha-russa de emoções, porque Kyungsoo encostou-se nas bancadas e o admirou por um tempinho, confessando:

— Eu também gostei, Yeol… Aliás, tô com saudade de você. Vêm cá?

Chanyeol quase negou, birrento por causa do dia que tinha passado choramingando no quarto, mas se pegou cambaleando até o colo do Do, acolhendo a cabeça dele em seu peito num aperto cheio de dengo, a cintura bem presa ao redor nas mãos dele, do jeitinho que gostava. Só se separaram porque notaram o molho pingando da concha nas mãos de Kyungsoo. 

— Opa — ele disse, limpando a bagunça antes que a fera da Sra. Do voltasse para a cozinha. Não que Chanyeol achasse que ela voltaria tão cedo, depois da informação repentina…

— Desculpa ter contado para sua mãe — ele sussurrou, pertinho, vendo Kyungsoo abanar a mão para que não desse muita importância à questão. Depois deu a ele um pouco do caldo para provar.

— Talvez é bom que ela saiba, aí não vai ficar questionando, nem vamos precisar ficar fugindo para ela não descobrir… — sussurrou de volta. Chanyeol quis beijá-lo, mas estava concentrado em entender o que diabos havia de errado com o molho. De qualquer forma… Era impressionante que Kyungsoo sempre conseguia acalmá-lo. Logo o cara que mais o tirava do sério ano passado. 

—  _ É bom que eles saibam,  _ — corrigiu Chanyeol, de última hora — porque meu pai também sabe, agora... E o Baekkie. Aliás, vocês já dormiram juntos? Você e o Baek?

— Hã? — Kyungsoo franziu quase a cara toda, não se sabe se por causa da pergunta ou da comida. — Que nojo, Chanyeol… Ele é filho da minha professora de inglês. E já namorou meu irmão  _ e  _ meu amigo. Ele não me encanta em nada.

— Esses são seus critérios? — Falhando em segurar o riso, Chanyeol ajudou-o a temperar de novo aquela gororoba difícil de tragar. Por mais que antes tivesse quase sentido a alma deixar o corpo com a simples imagem hipotética de uma relação entre o melhor amigo e o namorado, agora nada parecia afetar seu humor. Estava  _ tranquilo.  _ Isso era quase mais gostoso do que estar alegre, ainda que Chanyeol não soubesse explicar o porquê. — Então é isso que você vê em mim… Não namorei pessoas próximas, meu pai não é professor…

— Você me encanta horrores, meu príncipe… — Cantou Kyungsoo, com um sorrisinho de lado. Depois parou e ponderou um pouquinho. — Você tem lindos olhos também. 

Soou como uma brincadeira, mesmo que Kyungsoo tivesse buscado seus olhos para o olhar longamente. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, sem dar muito crédito, mas notou que ele estava falando a verdade quando Kyungsoo puxou seu rosto com as mãos grudentas. 

— Tô falando a verdade — Kyungsoo protestou, ainda naquele tom baixo. Chanyeol assentiu, disposto a aceitar como verdade, de forma que Kyungsoo relaxou finalmente. Como se tivesse trabalhado árduo por muito tempo antes de finalmente conseguir o que queria.

Ele sorriu, deixando o assunto suspenso por enquanto. No meio tempo, Chanyeol respondeu a mensagens manhosas de Baekhyun (que perguntava entre milhões de corações se Chanyeol ainda o amava), mas é claro que não terminaria a amizade por causa de uma piada mal pensada, então foi o quão atencioso podia em meio a colheradas cada menos ruins de sopa de costela.

Logo terminaram os afazeres e avisaram Gyuha que a sopa estava cozinhando. Kyungsoo insistia em arrastá-lo consigo até o quarto e Chanyeol aproveitou para intimá-lo a desfazer o estrago em sua coluna com uma massagem. Kyungsoo tinha uns dedos bem fortes que colocavam qualquer músculo dolorido para dormir. 

Não foi a única coisa que ganhou, fora o abraço por trás e os beijinhos no pescoço. Fora também os selinhos na boca, porque Kyungsoo era mais ou menos insaciável e safado e também queria dar uns apertões em suas coxas, “para lembrar como era.”

Mas depois de Kyungsoo olhá-lo, decidindo se valia a pena ser tão, mas tão abertamente apaixonado, vestiu a jaqueta de couro, passou um gel no cabelo, espirrou perfume nos dois (Chanyeol questionou o porquê do embelezamento todo, mas Kyungsoo apenas odiava sair descaracterizado.  _ Ser um badboy tomava tempo e esforço,  _ segundo ele.) E então puxou-o, entrelaçando os dedos, até o carro. 

Chanyeol ocupou o passageiro, como sempre. Não questionou, queria saber qual a grande surpresa, fosse ela um milkshake ou um uma primeira ida a um motel (pegou-se vergonhosamente gostando da ideia). Mas Kyungsoo apenas passou o cinto e ficou olhando-o, por uma dúzia de segundos, depois de ligar o rádio.

— O quê? — Questionou Chanyeol, sem achar o problema.

— O cinto — relembrou Kyungsoo, surpreendendo-o que não tivesse vindo puxar ele mesmo com aquela atitude sexy. Chanyeol puxou-o, os olhos captando algo estranho. Não lembrava que o cinto era vermelho.

Olhou para o Do. Outra informação estranha. Letras?

K-Y-U-N-G…

Olhou para seu cinto. 

C-H…

— Mentira. 

Virou o cinto, contorcendo-se até conseguir ler seu nome completo. Sentiu-se um camaleão, pois quando viu-se pelos retrovisores, seu rosto tinha exatamente a mesma cor do cinto. Vermelho vivo. 

— Gostou? — Kyungsoo perguntou, como se já soubesse muito bem a resposta. Pousava o cotovelo na janela, e deitava a cabeça na mão, observando-o como se pudesse ficar ali por horas. E Chanyeol tinha os lábios numa linha retinha, comprimidos para segurar algumas lágrimas bobas. — Tá chorando? 

Ele teve que sair da pose para puxar seu queixo, ainda que Chanyeol tivesse virado o rosto para limpar. 

— Que doideira, se eu soubesse que você gostava tanto de um cinto… Teria mandado fazer antes. Não precisava do resto do carro, você só queria o cinto? — Chanyeol iniciou os soquinhos e empurrões que trocaram nos próximos dois minutos antes de acabarem se beijando em meio a risos incontidos. Sempre assim, era impossível… 

Meu deus, Kyungsoo tinha umas ideias por vezes malucas, mas…

— Vai me explicar o chororô ou terei que te entrevistar? — Por vezes, Kyungsoo tinha que ir chutando até acertar o porquê de Chanyeol estar mortificado de tristeza, então estavam se acostumando a lidar com seus acessos. Mas dessa vez Chanyeol negou, limpando a garganta. Sentia-se pronto para abrir-se.

— Você me mostrou isso em boa hora — explicou, enquanto Kyungsoo por fim ligava o carro e o manobrava pelas ruas úmidas de forma decidida, dessa vez, ainda que Chanyeol não soubesse para onde estavam indo. — Pode parecer idiota… Mas às vezes você faz umas coisas que provam genuinamente que eu estou errado. 

— Sobre o quê, amor? — Incentivou ele, olhando sempre que podia, assim Chanyeol sabia que ele prestava muita atenção ao que estava dizendo. 

— Hoje… quando não me respondeu, fiquei com medo de não me querer mais. 

— Hoje, o Chanyeol doido ganhou voz — Kyungsoo concluiu, brincando. Chanyeol ria quando concordou, sentindo uma alegria boba dominando seu peito. Suas mãos ainda não haviam soltado do cinto de segurança.

— É… Achei que eu tivesse decepcionado você. Ou que tivesse perdido o interesse em mim. — Recebeu um olhar de soslaio do Do que só pode interpretar como um “tá vendo, _essa é a razão pela qual eu insisti em te elogiar no final das contas.”_ Imaginou o desastre que suas emoções teriam causado se Kyungsoo não tivesse dito nada. — Mas aí você me gritou pelo telefone para matar uma barata e me deu um cinto com meu nome… Na verdade, não é exatamente o cinto. É o fato de que você basicamente botou uma plaquinha VIP com meu nome no seu banco do passageiro…

Chanyeol notou que haviam parado numa ruazinha pacata, mas isso não importou mais que o olhar tranquilo de Kyungsoo, fixado em seu rosto com uma atenção que derramava dos olhos escuros. Não teve dúvidas quanto a vontade de puxá-lo para perto e beijar a boca carnuda, segurando as mãos do Do de forma um pouco casta. 

Era de sentimentos que estava tratando. De segurança. E ele sabia disso, por essa razão não tocou mais do que seu queixo, trazendo-o para selar sua boca algumas vezes mais, até que esquecessem que precisavam abrir os olhos de novo. Chanyeol, ao menos, não lembrou. Deitou o rosto no ombro de Kyungsoo e se perdeu no cheirinho amadeirado por um tempo mais longo do que talvez devesse.

— Queria dormir aqui. Todo dia. — Chanyeol revelou, sentindo o estômago frio com o receio de estar sendo grudento demais  _ de novo.  _ A faculdade, o fim do semestre, tudo voltou à mente como um flash rápido e cortante, e seus olhos abriram outra vez, preocupados. 

— Um dia você vai — prometeu o Do. Diferentemente de quando parecia falar só por falar, dessa vez, ele tinha segurança no que estava dizendo. — Aliás… A gente conversou um tanto sobre o futuro nas últimas semanas. Fiquei meio estranho de pensar em não te ver todo dia… Então fiquei planejando o que fazer também. 

Chanyeol olhou-o, tirando a cabeça de seu ombro para poder ver bem seu rosto, tal como se pudesse tirar todas as suas apressadas respostas dali. 

— Você está pensando em fazer faculdade?

— Eita, não pisa no meu ego desse jeito, não, meu cheiro… — Ele reclamou, manhoso. Chanyeol recuou imediatamente, de forma de Kyungsoo nem precisou que vocalizasse o pedido de desculpas. — Não… Mas vou trabalhar de forma integral com minha mãe. Nós vamos juntar as economias para conseguir atender mais, ela vai me ensinar tudo o que sabe e eu vou tentar investir aqui. 

Ele apontou para frente, e Chanyeol seguiu, sem saber para onde olhar. Tinha sido um gesto tão rápido e tímido que mal pudera acompanhá-lo antes de Kyungsoo estar coçando as próprias orelhas, o rosto adoravelmente corado.

Via à frente várias fachadas, algumas casas, outros prédios, algumas lojinhas de bairro…

— Qual, Soo? 

Ele apontou de novo, para um lugar bem estreito. Uma casa alta de tijolinhos vermelhos, tipicamente coreana. Uma escada levava ao patamar, onde plantas grandes escondiam a porta de entrada. A janela da frente tinha grades em branco, o telhado era recém-pintado de verde. De todo modo, era uma casa que combinava tanto com ele que Chanyeol sentiu que poderia ter adivinhado sozinho se tivesse tentado mais. 

— Tem um porão, eu posso abrir uma porta e fazer uma lojinha de peças. Ou alugar uma da região. Você entendeu… — Era raro vê-lo tão fofamente tímido, como se aqueles planos fossem sonhar alto demais. Chanyeol sabia melhor que qualquer pessoa no mundo o quanto Kyungsoo era determinado. Quando queria uma coisa, esforçava-se com tanta naturalidade que fazia parecer fácil. Tudo era assim para ele. Pegar e fazer. Encheu-se de um orgulho sem tamanho por estar ali, no banco do Chanyeol, sendo a segunda pessoa a quem ele confiava seu plano. 

Abraçá-lo de supetão e esfregar as bochechas nos cabelos agora espetados foi simplesmente inevitável, e sentir o risinho alegre de Kyungsoo em seu pescoço quando se abraçaram direito quase derreteu Chanyeol por inteiro, tamanho o calor em seu peito.

— Vou te ajudar com tudo o que puder para fazer isso dar certo, Soo. É mesmo o que você quer? 

Kyungsoo afastou o rosto para assentir olhando-o nos olhos, e sorver cada segundo do sorriso largo e cheio de dentes muito quadradinhos de Chanyeol. Assentiu com confiança alargada. 

— Então vai vir comigo? 

Chanyeol estancou, confuso com a frase. 

— Vai vir morar comigo? — Repetiu Kyungsoo, pigarreando. A voz parecia presa em sua garganta, como no dia em que ele o parou no monte e o segurou pelos braços, pedindo, por favor, que não deixasse aproximar-se um pouquinho.  _ Eu gosto de você  _ soou outra vez nos ouvidos do Park, que respirou fundo para conter aquele chororô sem nexo. (Chorar seis vezes num dia, vê se pode!) — Você disse que quer dormir comigo agarradinho, eu também quero dormir com você… 

Insistente, Kyungsoo cutucava suas costelas até fazê-lo rir, o que era fácil com ele. Chanyeol dobrou-se, sem conseguir conter os sorrisos.

— Agora só durmo bem com você me abraçando… — Kyungsoo justificava, sem um pingo de vergonha na cara para mentir tanto. — ...você peladinho com a ereção na minha coxa…  _ ai _ , capeta!

Chanyeol tinha descido mesmo um cocão fajuto naquele desbocado, não que agora não desse beijinhos na testa dolorida. No fundo, como sempre, tinha sempre uma satisfação secreta por saber que Kyungsoo… bem,  _ o queria.  _ Queria que o quisesse, que o tomasse com a mesma confiança que o exibia por aí de mãos dadas em meio aos corredores do colégio, com o mesmo carinho com que personalizava cintos para fuscas e com a mesma paciência com a qual planejava guardar cada centavo de um salário para os dois poderem se ver todos os dias, quando a vida adulta os puxasse pelas orelhas.

Chanyeol desceu os lábios pelo rosto ainda quente, pela testa, pelo nariz, pela pontinha fria e então para a boca macia onde confidenciava todos os seus desejos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a tomou, e que Kyungsoo sempre o conhecera como era agora. Ele não se importava de abraçá-lo até a insegurança dar trégua. Nem importava de ter que lutar contra ela. Talvez… talvez para ele não fosse realmente um incômodo. 

— Você têm noção de que eu dormi o dia inteiro, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo comentou, lembrando com espanto do fato. E o Park deu de ombros, timidamente juntando as mãos entre as coxas enquanto rodavam o bairro de carro, olhando tudo.

Ainda estava adorando o fato de que talvez Kyungsoo também pensasse em um futuro em que ainda estavam juntos, o interesse firme e forte seja lá no que houvesse em si para gostar tanto. Bem, de qualquer forma… Fora esses detalhes atraentes, misteriosos, também havia inseguranças que surgiriam aos montes agora que o relacionamento ganhara uma dimensão sexual… Mas teriam tempo. 

Agora, neste exato momento, Chanyeol só queria aproveitar a sensação lisonjeira de ter derrubado um esportista de mão cheia com sua sentada sensacional. De quebra, se o dinheiro desse… 

— Bora comer um lanche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não acho palavras para terminar essa fanfic... A falta que estou sentindo de escrever ela é enoorme, ainda que tenha sido um sufoco, porque peguei todos os temas que eu jurava que não conseguia fazer e só notei isso enquanto estava desenvolvendo então (insira aqui memes). No fim, adorei escrever personagens diferentes do comum, tem algo de muito bom em explorar nossas inseguranças através da escrita. Preciso agradecer a quem doou o plot, muito obrigada! Foi um desafio do melhor tipo! Foi realmente uma história gostosa de trabalhar, e ficou três vezes maior do que eu achei que ficaria kkkk Mas espero que tenha saído do agrado da clientela, então vou ficar aqui esperando ansiosamente para saber o que acharam! Obrigada por dar uma chance a So I Lost My (Head)!


End file.
